Tuberose
by Rosiebear
Summary: [KaiSoo ff Chapter 8 END]Sesuatu yang kompleks, eksotis dan terasa manis namun paling mengikat, menggoda serta begitu mempesona seperti sang dewi malam tuberose. / Warning! Everything include in the rating applies to the level of language, adult content, sexual situation in this story, Before Common Era, Violence, Mpreg! [slight! ]
1. Chapter 1

**_Just trying something new. I really just apologized for this entire story. It's a learning process for me, but I hope you enjoy it._**

Tuberose 01 [ **KaiSoo** ff]

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

Warning: _Everything include in the rating applies to the level of_ _language,_ _adult content, sexual situasiton in this story, Before Common Era, Violence, Mpreg!_

Disclaimer : Just a fanfiction!

Summary: _Follow your passion, follow your satisfaction. You get danger!_

(created: 170921)

 ** _Everyone excited? Go on and read!_**

* * *

"Kau tunggu Ayah di sini. Kita akan mengunjungi ibumu setelah Ayah menyelesaikan rapat bersama Kaisar, Kyungsoo."

Pria berambut putih itu berkata pelan pada anaknya yang baru saja berusia delapan belas tahun. Dengan segera dia menganggukkan kepala, kemudian mengikuti jejak sang pengawal sedikit menjauh dari bangunan di mana rapat para senator seperti ayahnya dan penguasa negeri ini akan dilangsungkan.

Saat ini sedang terjadi kerusuhan di negeri yang lahir dari kawah bekas sebuah meteor jatuh menghantam bumi. Sepanjang tahun, pasukan di luar perbatasan bolak-balik mengangkat dan menurunkan senjata seenaknya, berusaha mengikuti perintah Kaisar - _penguasa negeri ini_ Menyebabkan terjadi perang di perbatasan serta krisis ekonomi, devaluasi, pengangguran dan segala macam penyakit sosial.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Ini adalah negeri di mana Kaisar adalah pemimpin tertinggi. Kaisar memiliki kekuasaan atas semua kepemilikkan di negeri ini. Ada pemisahan tradisional yang terjadi pada negeri ini, di mana warga negara terdiri dari beberapa golongan. Keluarga Kaisar adalah tingkatan paling tinggi karena kekuasaan yang mereka miliki.

 _Keluarga senator_ adalah bangsawan tingkat tertinggi karena pendidikan yang di dapat setara dengan keluarga Kaisar.

 _Pejabat negara_ adalah bangsawan yang tingkatannya di bawah senator. Mereka bekerja di pemerintahan untuk Kaisar.

 _Militer_ adalah abdi Kaisar.

Sementara penduduk adalah orang-orang yang bekerja memenuhi kebutuhan keempat tingkatan itu dengan sedikit bayaran.

Dan yang terakhir adalah **budak!** Kumpulkan para penghianat ataupun penjahat di negeri yang di pekerjakan secara kasar dan berada di luar batasan tingkatan itu.

"Biarkan aku bertemu Kaisar! Kami adalah keluarga bangsawan! Ayahku pejabat negara di negeri ini. Dia tidak melakukan penghianatan! Kenapa militer itu membunuhnya!?"

Kyungsoo menoleh pada sumber keributan di mana para prajurit bertombak itu berusaha _menenangkan_ seorang pemuda yang tadi berteriak.

"Arghh!?"

Lelaki mungil itu terkesiap melihat pemuda itu mendapat pukulan hingga dia tersungkur ke tanah.

Baru saja Kyungsoo akan mendekat untuk membantu namun pengawal yang menjaganya segera menahan.

"Jangan tuan! Pemuda itu telah berstatus budak."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap penuh tanya pada sosok pengawal di sebelahnya.

"Ayahnya adalah salah satu pejabat negara yang telah melakukan korupsi."

"Korupsi?"

Pengawal yang lebih tua menghela napasnya. Dia tentu tahu jika tuannya memahami perkataannya, tapi mungkin ada bagian yang harus dia jelaskan dengan lebih rinci.

"Penduduk di desa berusaha membayar dalam jumlah uang untuk menghindari wajib militer, dan pejabat Kim telah menggunakan uang itu untuk membayar orang-orang di luar perbatasan agar melakukan penyerangan. Ayahnya terbukti termasuk dalam golongan penentang Kaisar."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Dia tidak seharusnya membantu pemuda itu, tapi saat menoleh ke arah pemuda dia mendapati tatapan tajam yang membuat tubuhnya menerima sentruman luar biasa.

Sebuah perasaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan Kyungsoo. Ia memilih menghindari keributan itu, menjauh dari area bangunan menuju kedai minum di tengah kota yang ada di luar istana. Dia telah menghabiskan waktu dengan meminum minuman beralkohol sembari menunggu ayahnya serta melupakan tatapan sang pemuda dengan mata tajam serta rahang tegas.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Do Kyungsoo

Lebih di kenal dengan Kyungsoo. Merupakan satu-satunya putra senator Do. Seorang bangsawan tingkat tinggi. Bukan sekedar keluarga bangsawan, ayahnya adalah seorang senator sekaligus ketua lembaga penelitian di negeri ini. Di mana nama Do menjadi begitu bernilai oleh penduduk hingga ke negeri seberang.

Sementara Kyungsoo telah belajar bersama anggota kekaisaran serta bangsawan tingkat tinggi lainnya di kelas yang sama untuk beberapa tahun terakhir.

Pria itu bermata bulat seperti manis madu, rambut kemerahan seperti jingga pada senja, kulitnya putih bersinar dan bibir hati yang menurun dari Ibunya. Dia tidak memiliki saudara lain, hanya ada dirinya seorang. Ibunya tidak dalam kondisi yang baik, merupakan salah satu keturunan Kaisar terdahulu dan sekarang berada di dalam pengawasan langsung Kaisar saat ini karena sakit yang dideritanya. Ketika status keberadaannya itu muncul, ia telah menunjukkan suatu masalah.

"Kaisar ingin kau menjadi selirnya. Kau satu-satunya keturunan Do. Kita tidak punya pilihan selain menerima tawaran itu, jangan membuat keluarga kita menjadi penghianat ketika ibumu membutuhkan perawatan intensif dari Istana Kaisar."

Tubuhnya kaku seketika. Sang Ayah baru saja kembali dari rapat besar dan membatalkan perjanjian mereka mengunjungi sang ibu. Kembali ke rumah dan bicara berdua saja di ruang bawah tanah dengan sedikit pencahayaan.

Pria bertubuh mungil itu tersenyum patah ketika mendengar sebuah keinginan ayahnya.

Yang benar saja! Dia seorang pria dan harus menjadi selirnya Kaisar.

"Aku mengerti Ayah."

Tapi tidak ada penolakan tentang perintah itu. Jika kaisar telah menginginkan sesuatu maka sebagai bagian dari negeri ini dia harus mengikuti aturan. Hanya saja, dari semua itu, Kyungsoo menempatkan sebuah pertanyaan besar dalam dirinya. Dia adalah seorang pemuda berumur delapan belas tahun. Memiliki status sosial tinggi dan kemudian akan semakin tinggi ketika menjadi selir Kaisar.

Apa yang diinginkan Kaisar baru itu? Bukankah Kaisar itu baru menduduki tahta ketika ayahnya turun akibat kudeta beberapa tahun lalu.

"Kaisar ingin memperluas dan mempertahankan kekuasaan."

Sepertinya jalan pikiran Kyungsoo sangat lurus sehingga dengan mudah diikuti ayahnya. Dengan semua intrik yang terjadi di negeri ini. Dia menjadi khawatir tentang kehidupan yang sebenarnya.

"Tapi berhati-hatilah dengaan statusmu sebagai selir. Jangan biarkan Kaisar menyetubuhimu saat dia begitu mencintai Ratu saat ini."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Pada awal pemerintahan Kaisar baru saat ini, di mana dia telah memiliki seorang ratu dengan satu selir yang mana adalah seorang pria.

Kaisar tidak benar-benar mencintai selir dari kalangan Senator. Dia adalah seorang pria yang pernah menjadi komando dalam masa kepemimpinan ayahnya, seorang keturunan kaisar muda Park yang menginginkan kekuasaan lebih banyak untuk pempertahankan masa kejayaannya. Memulai namanya di dalam sejarah. Permulaan yang dilakukannya adalah dengan menunjukkan gerakan-gerakan mengejutkan seperti penyergapan kepada beberapa pejabat pemerintah yang mengganggu kekuasaannya.

Beberapa orang telah tewas, sementara anggota keluarga yang ditinggalkan diberi cap di tangan atau lengan untuk menunjukkan indentitas budak mereka.

Hari ini kaisar mengunjungi satu-satunya selir yang dia miliki. Seperti dirinya, selir itu adalah seorang pria. Dia menerima penghormatan ketika memasuki kamar sang selir.

Aroma neroli yang segar dan juga manis. Seperti pria yang kini baru mengangkat wajahnya, dituntut untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang karena Kaisar menariknya ke sana.

Kyungsoo.

 _Biarkan aku memperjelas situasi saat ini._

Do Kyungsoo, telah resmi menjadi satu-satunya selir Kaisar yang berkuasa saat ini, Park Chanyeol. Dia menerima penjaranya sendiri sebagai bagian dari kekaisaran, tidak ada masalah yang bisa ditemukan kecuali...

"Kita bukanlah orang asing Kyungsoo! Kita telah berdampingan sejak lama, Ratu tak kunjung mengandung sementara Ayahmu akan berusaha untuk itu"

Jari telunjuk Kaisar, yang mungkin sejak saat ini akan kusebut Chanyeol menyentuh sudut rahang Kyungsoo membuat pria mungil itu merasakan getaran asing.

Chanyeol adalah pria tinggi yang beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Kyungsoo. Memiliki darah murni keturunan keluarga Kaisar.

Tangan pria yang mendominasi itu mulai menyentuh paha dalam Kyungsoo.

"Kkhhhaisar."

Sesulit apapun dia berusaha menolak, nyatanya tubuh Kyungsoo menerima sentuhan yang mulai meliar.

Awalnya Chanyeol hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo, hanya sekedar lumatan-lumatan kecil yang kemudian menjadi ciuman bergairah. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan gairahnya. Ini pertama kali dia merasakan bibir seorang pria, tidak banyak menuntut dan begitu menerima serangan kecil giginya pada bibir bawah itu.

"Humnghhhh."

Kyungsoo yang mulai kesulitan bernapas menepuk pundak Chanyeol. Meminta pria tinggi ini agar berhenti.

"Kau adalah milikku! Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak semua keinginanku."

Kata-kata mutlak itu menghancurkan pertahanan Kyungsoo. Menyerahkan tubuhnya terbaring di atas ranjang, membiarkan pria yang lebih berpengalaman di ranjang itu menguasai dirinya, menyentuh semua bagian atas tubuhnya. Membuat Kyungsoo mendesah dan mengerang seiring sentuhan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya.

Pria tinggi itu dengan cepat menelanjangi Kyungsoo, tapi pandangannya jelas berkabut tidak memperhatikan Kyungsoo dengan baik, tidak memperhatikan apa yang istimewa dari seorang selir lelaki.

Dia hanya menjambak rambut Kyungsoo dan membuatnya menugging. Memasukkan kelaminnya ke dalam anus Kyungsoo. Berkali-kali Chanyeol hanya mendongakkan kepala merasakan Kyungsoo meremas kejantaannya. Matanya terpejam erat, otak kecilnya tetap saja berpikir ini hanya sebuah formalitas atas keputusan yang telah dia ambil.

"Aku tidak tahu jika bercinta dengan pria bisa sangat memuaskanku."

Kyungsoo tidak terlalu memiliki tenaga bahkan sekedar bergumam untuk membalas perkataan Chanyeol setelah pria itu berguling ke samping memisahkan penyatuan mereka. Pria itu kemudian meninggalkannya. Sendirian di dalam kamar yang begitu luas. Tidak pernah terpikir oleh Kyungsoo jika Chanyeol akan menyentuhnya, pandangan pria itu berkabut namun sebisa mungkin dia meraih selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang yang kini dipenuhi _kissmark._

Sebuah rahasia telah disembunyikan Kyungsoo dan ayahnya dari sang Kaisar. Sebuah fakta dari permasalahannya yang telah diciptakan Kaisar.

Dia masih bisa bernapas lega untuk sementara waktu karena Chanyeol tidak menyadari keistimewaan pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Tubuh pria mungil itu masih bergetar mengingat sentuhan kasar Chanyeol. Sebisa mungkin dia menenangkan diri seorang diri.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Seminggu setelah itu, senator Do dipanggil menghadap Kaisar dan di sana dia menemukan Ratu bergabung. Chanyeol ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada senator Do.

"Aku ingin kau segera membuat Ratu memiliki anak. Tidak peduli dengan cara apapun. Kau adalah kepala pusat penelitian negeri ini. Atau anakmu akan menjadi selir terasingkan karena tidak memuaskan Kaisar."

Ketika itu senator Do hanya tersenyum, karena pada dasarnya dia juga tahu maksud pertemuan beberapa waktu lalu. Dia tahu betapa Kaisar mencintai ratu saat ini, seorang putri dari negeri seberang yang menjadi tujuan utama perluasan kekuasaan serta pertambahan keamanan di perbatasan.

Kaisar telah menculik putri negeri seberang untuk dijadikan ratu agar bisa menduduki posisi saat ini.

Pria berambut putih itu menatap ratu yang hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Segera setelah penelitian itu diselesaikan."

 _Bagaimana cara aku harus menjelaskannya pada kalian?_

 _Bagaimana jika kita memulai cerita dengan darimana ratu itu datang? Kenapa kaisar begitu gigih agar ratu mengandung?_

Wanita cantik yang sekarang duduk di sebelah kaisar adalah ratu Baekhyun, keturunan anggota kerajaan Byun yang sekarang berusaha memasuki wilayah kekaisaran untuk menarik putri mereka kembali.

Hubungan kedua negara tidak pernah baik sejak lama, dengan perbuatan kaisar yang menculik putri semakin menimbulkan perang di perbatasan.

Putri yang sekarang telah menjadi ratu mengalami sebuah masalah, di mana kaisar pikir jika _tuba falofi_ yang dimiliki ratu mengalami kerusakan permanen. Untuk itulah kaisar berupaya agar mereka memiliki keturunan dan dia tidak akan dipisahkan dari wanita cantik yang begitu dipujanya.

Sementara senator Do, sejak permintaan Kaisar terhadap penarikan Kyungsoo menjadi selirnya telah mengetahui rencana Chanyeol. Tapi dia tidak memiliki pilihan selain menyerahkan Kyungsoo, karena istrinya membutuhkan kekuasaan Kaisar agar tetap mendapat perawatan atas sakit yang di derita. Sekarang dua anggota keluarganya menjadi sandera agar membuatnya memulai penelitian itu.

Setelah pertemuan itu senator Do menemui anaknya, Kyungsoo. Menemukan anaknya di dalam kamar kediaman selir seorang diri dengan pengawal yang berjaga di depan pintu. Pria berambut putih itu menyapa anaknya dengan sopan mengingat status Kyungsoo sekarang adalah selir Kaisar.

"Aku merindukan Ayah."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Selain sudah satu minggu dia tidak bertemu ayahnya, mendengar pertanyaan barusan membuatnya mengingat malam pertama dia tidur di istana ini.

"Kaisar menyetubuhiku malam itu juga."

 **Degh**

Ayahnya terdiam. Tidak secepat ini kalaupun Kaisar benar-benar ingin menyentuh putranya. Cinta Kaisar kepada Ratu negeri asing itu masih terlalu besar. Jika dia tahu Kyungsoo memiliki sebuah keistimewaan yang mengalahkan posisi ratu, maka sesuatu yang buruk bisa terjadi.

"Apa dia menyadarinya?"

Pria tua itu membawa Kyungsoo untuk duduk di salah satu kursi kayu. Di bawah penerangan lampu pijar dia bisa melihat Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Hanya satu malam itu saja. Aku sedikit beruntung dia tidak menyadari kondisiku."

Napas senator Do berhembus lega mendengar pengakuan anaknya.

Sementara di luar percakapan itu, tepatnya di istana utama tempat keberadaan Kaisar dan ratu. Ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh suara desahan dan erangan yang membangkitkan gairah dari dua orang yang bergerak liar di atas ranjang.

"Ughhhhh Baekhh!"

Pencapaian Kaisar ketika bercinta dengan wanita yang dipujanya adalah titik kenikmatan teratas.

Wanita itu segera bergelung dalam pelukan dan selimut yang ditarik Chanyeol. Segera dia mengelus lembut wajah damai yang kini tertidur dengan napas teratur.

"Maafkan aku karena pernah menikmati tubuh seorang pria. Tapi aku memang harus melakukannya sebagai sebuah tradisi. Setidaknya satu kali aku harus menyetubuhi selirku. Tidak akan terjadi lagi, aku berjanji padamu. Hanya kau yang boleh menikmatiku."

Pemilik kekuasaan itu mencium lembut dan penuh kasih sayang di wajah ratunya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Dua bulan berlalu, konflik semakin parah saja karena kenekatan Kaisar untuk menambah pemasangan tembok tinggi sebagai pembatas di luar.

Hingga dua bulan sejak malam itu, dia benar-benar tidak menyentuh Kyungsoo. Bahkan hanya menghabiskan makan malam lalu meninggalkan pemuda mungil itu seseorang diri. Jikapun dia tergoda akan Kyungsoo, maka Chanyeol hanya akan membuat Kyungsoo memuaskannya. Atau saat ratu sakit sementara gairahnya meminta dipuasakan, dia membuat putra bangsawan tingkat tinggi itu seperti seorang pelayan seks.

Lihatlah pakaian itu berantakan akibat kedatangan Kaisar dengan segala gairah yang dimilikinya. Membuat Kyungsoo harus berlutut pada lantai dingin sementara dia duduk di kursi tunggal dengan sentuhan tangan Kyungsoo pada miliknya.

"Arghhhhh. Baek! Segeralah bodoh!"

Dengan kekuasaannya, dia bahkan menyebut nama ratu di hadapan selir yang sedang berusaha memuaskan nafsunya. Menjambak rambut jingga Kyungsoo memaksa mulut Kyungsoo melahap miliknya.

Penuh dan sesak! Itulah yang dirasakan Kyungsoo setiap kali merasakan milik Chanyeol di dalam mulutnya. Ia mulai merasakan kelelahan ketika kemudian Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya ke atas pangkuannya. Mencium Kyungsoo dengan beringas.

"Ahhhhh!"

Satu desahan panjang lolos ketika Chanyeol meremas kejantanan pemuda mungil itu dari bagian luar pakaian yang dia kenakan.

"Hahh hhhh hahhh."

Bahkan ketika napasnya masih terputus-putus, sang Kaisar segera merapikan diri. Segera meninggalkan Kyungsoo di atas lantai dingin.

Di saat seperti ini maka Kyungsoo harus menuntaskan hasratnya seorang diri, terkadang jika harus melupakan status dirinya Kyungsoo sangat ingin melakukan seks kepada siapapun. Kaisar itu hanya membuat Kyungsoo tersiksa dengan semua kejadian ini.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Setelah meringankan bebannya Kyungsoo masih harus menghadiri sebuah undangan di mana ratu tidak bisa menemani Kaisar sehingga sebagai selir dia telah memiliki pakaian kedua untuk hari ini.

Keterlambatan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tidak akan dipermasalahkan oleh siapapun yang mengundang mereka untuk hadir dalam acara _the slave auction._ Di mana sebuah rumah yang telah di desain untuk melakukan pelelangan terhadap para budak.

Dalam konteks ini, budak adalah mereka yang terengut hak asasinya sebagai manusia yang bebas karena kesalahan yang mereka ataupun anggota keluarga mereka lakukan. Jika mereka telah mendapatkan tuannya, maka apapun yang dikehendaki oleh tuannya harus diikuti atau akan mendapat hukuman.

Para budak tidak akan mendapatkan status penduduk sekalipun, karena mereka telah memiliki cap pada tangan maupun lengan sebagai sebuah pemisah.

Pada hari ini, Kaisar menghadiri pelelangan itu karena beberapa keluarga anggota pejabat negara yang berkhianat akan dilelang di sana.

Chanyeol maupun Kyungsoo telah mendapatkan tempat duduk terdepan yang dipisahkan dari para peserta lelang.

Untuk sementara mereka hanya akan melihat bagaimana para budak yang diperlakukan dalam model _'loose pack'_ oleh pihak pelelangan penampung budak-budak itu. Orang-orang itu telah berserakan di dalam kerangkeng besi yang disesuaikan dengan situasi dan kondisi.

Budak yang kuat dan sehat akan memulai dengan harga tinggi sementara budak yang kecil, muda, tua dan sakit akan dijual paling akhir dengan harga murah.

Kehidupan mereka telah di tentukan, beberapa telah disiapkan agar bekerja di perkebunan dengan kehidupan yang menyedihkan. Di mana mereka akan bekerja dari matahari terbit hingga terbenam tanpa upah dan dengan makan dan tempat tinggal seadanya dengan pengawasan militer. Beberapa wanita muda berada dalam kerangkeng pelacuran yang siap melayani gairah seksual tuannya dan mereka semua akan menerima hukuman jika melakukan pelanggaran peraturan. Kemanapun orang-orang itu mencoba melarikan diri, maka seisi negeri akan mengetahui jika mereka adalah budak dengan tanda pada tangan maupun lengan.

Satu persatu budak mulai mendapatkan tuannya, dan ketika kerangkeng ketiga terbuka mata bulat semanis madu itu terperangah.

 _Sudah berapa lama?_

Tidak terlalu lama. Ini masih dua bulan sejak dia melihat pemuda itu berteriak meminta kejelasan kaisar atas keluarganya. Walau dalam keadaan yang sedikit berbeda, di mana hari itu dia menyaksikan pemuda tan berahang tegas dengan tatapan tajam memiliki tenaga untuk melawan pertahanan para prajurit sementara saat ini dia hanya memiliki sorot menghindari pengunjung.

"Aku menginginkan budak itu!"

Kyungsoo berkata segera bahkan mengejutkan Chanyeol sesaat ketika pemilik rumah pelelangan memang akan memulai bagian selanjutnya.

"Aku menginginkannya!"

Dia berkata dengan lantang. Membawa tubuhnya berdiri.

"Yah! Berikan budak itu sebagai pelayan kepada selirku!"

Saat itu suara Kaisar menyadarkan Kyungsoo. Ia terkesiap kemudian tersenyum kaku pada Chanyeol.

Memahami situasi pria di dalam sana segera dikeluarkan dari kerangkeng untuk di bawa ke belakang atas perkataan Kaisar untuk dipersiapkan dibawa oleh sang selir ke istananya.

"Jadi kau membutuhkan pelampiasan karena aku tidak ingin menyentuhmu?"

Chanyeol berbisik membuat tubuh Kyungsoo menegang atas apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Kyungsoo telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan jika dia menyinggung Chanyeol. Sementara dirinya kehilangan kendali atas keinginan konyol beberapa saat lalu.

"Y-ya."

Dia berkata begitu untuk menutupi kesalahannya.

"Kalau begitu mari kita coba apa dia bisa membuatmu berteriak keras malam ini? Aku memberimu kuasa penuh atas budak itu. Dia milikmu."

Sebuah kebanggaan terukir di wajah Kyungsoo, dia mendapatkan pemuda asing itu.

Kyungsoo telah kembali ke kediamannya, di mana ruangan beraroma neroli itu sangat segar dan juga manis telah mendominasi dengan kuat.

Dia telah duduk di pinggir ranjang seorang diri dengan sekeranjang buah di sore hari.

Lelaki mungil itu baru saja kembali dari pelelangan bersama Chanyeol. Sekarang terlihat kegugupan menguasai diri Kyungsoo. Pintu bergeser di mana sosok seorang pengawal masuk dan segera berbisik padanya. Memberitahu Kyungsoo tentang sesuatu atau akan kukatakan jika pengawal itu telah memberitahu Kyungsoo atas kedatangan Kaisar bersama budak yang telah dia inginkan beberapa saat lalu.

Kaisar masuk pertama seorang diri. Kemudian di susul seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan minuman untuk keduanya. Pintu kembali di kunci meninggalkan keheningan mendalam di antara keduanya.

Pria tinggi itu duduk di sisi ranjang kemudian menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

"Aku ingin minum bersamamu."

Dengan segera Kyungsoo menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir. Pria tinggi itu menyeringai kemudian mengambil salah satu cangkir lebih dulu sementara yang tersisa, membiarkan Kyungsoo meminumnya.

Chanyeol meletakkan kembali cangkir itu disusul Kyungsoo.

"Kau ingin melihat budakmu segera?"

Kyungsoo segera berdiri mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Sudah waktunya.

"Bawa budak itu masuk."

Kyungsoo yang berdiri di sebelah Chanyeol sedikit mendongakkan kepala mendengar pintu kamar kembali terbuka di mana dua pengawal mendorong masuk pemuda yang mengenakan baju berlengan panjang yang ternyata terbuat dari kain campuran _wol-linen_ namun tidak diberi pewarna.

Pemuda itu melangkah pelan memasuki ruangan kemudian dia paksa berlutut di hadapan Kaisar.

Tidak ada perlawanan seperti dua bulan lalu yang bisa Kyungsoo harapkan.

Saat pengawal yang mengantarnya hanya meninggalkan mereka bertiga, ketika itu keheningan tercipta.

"Hanya kau yang tersisa dari keluargamu. Kau beruntung karena selir Do," Chanyeol melirik ke arah Kyungsoo sebentar. "Menginginkan tubuhmu memuaskannya."

"Kyungsoo," suara berat Chanyeol memanggil nama Kyungsoo.

"Ya Kaisar?"

"Dia milikmu. Kau berhak mendapatkan seks panjang bersamanya hanya jika aku tidak menginginkanmu."

 _'Kau memang tidak pernah menginginkan aku.'_ Pemuda mungil itu hanya bicara di dalam hatinya saja.

"Bagaimana kau akan menyebutnya?"

"Heh!?"

Tidak pernah terpikir oleh Kyungsoo Kaisar akan memberinya izin untuk menamai budak itu.

"Saat ayahnya melakukan korupsi ketika itu dia telah menjadi keluarga penghianat dan kehilangan gelar kebangsawanannya. Maka kau harus memberi nama untuk budakmu ini. Itu jika kau menginginkan nama untuknya."

Sekarang Kyungsoo ingat. Keluarga pemuda ini adalah penghianat, jadi dia tidak hanya kehilangan gelar kebangsawanan melainkan hak atas dirinya.

"Kai."

Dengan jelas Kyungsoo memberikan saran atas nama baru kepada pemuda itu.

"Aku akan menggunakan nama itu untuknya."

Chanyeol berdecih mendengar saran Kyungsoo barusan.

"Terdengar kau sudah sangat menginginkan sentuhannya. Aku akan meninggalkanmu." Dia menarik Kyungsoo untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang, menaikkan dagu Kyungsoo dan menciumnya dengan lumatan-lumatan kasar.

"Arghhhhh~"

Tangan pemuda itu membuat panas tubuh Kyungsoo karena menyentuh kejantaannya.

"Sebaiknya kendalikan dirimu."

Dia pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Membuat pemuda mungil itu menatap sosok budak yang sampai sekarang tidak mengangkat wajahnya Kyungsoo menunggu kepergian Chanyeol cukup jauh.

Dia mengehela napas berat, "jadi Kai..."

"Apa itu reaksimu setiap kali mendapat perlakuan dari Kaisar?"

Kyungsoo terkesiap ketika dia mendengar Kai bicara. Pria itu memiliki suara berat yang dalam. Ketika dia mendongak untuk menatap Kyungsoo, ia kehilangan kontrol atas diri karena secara tiba-tiba Kai telah berdiri dan membuat Kyungsoo jatuh ke atas ranjang.

"Kau ingin aku menjadi pelacurmu? Ini cerita yang sangat menarik dari seorang selir."

Mata itu begitu tajam menatap Kyungsoo. Seperti seekor serigala yang siap menghabiskan mangsanya di bulan purnama. Di mana kedua tangan Kai menautkan jemarinya pada Kyungsoo. Menekan tubuh pria manis itu semakin ke bawah, perlahan mencoba menghapus jarak pandang mereka.

"Bagaimana aku memulainya tuan muda?"

Dia merasakan lembut bibir Kai membelai pada ujung bibirnya.

"Aku..."

Kai berhenti untuk mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo.

* * *

To be continue...

* * *

AN: Hallo! Sekarang bagaimana aku memulainya. Maksudku, aku telah memberi begitu banyak peringatan sejak awal. Bukan karena ini mpreg atau sejenisnya, tapi tentang latar cerita _'Before Common Era'_. Jika kalian tertarik dan berniat mengikuti sampai akhir, maka bacalah dengan baik. Aku akan update perlahan, jadi aku tidak menginginkan protes semacam _. Kenapa jarak satu cerita ke cerita lain begitu jauh_. Cerita ini juga penuh ambiguitas dan homonim. Aku juga telah mencari beberapa hal yang mungkin bisa membantu kalian, tapi jika kalian memiliki koreksi, maka beritahu aku segera. Semoga bisa berbagi.

 _check it out!_

 _Footnote:_

-kota yang lahir dari sebuah kawah bekas meteor, kota nordlingen, wilayah bavaria, Jerman.

Terima kasih

 **Ros** é **Bear**

[publish :2018, 27 january]


	2. Chapter 2

Tuberose 02 [ **KaiSoo** ff]

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

Warning: _Everything include in the rating applies to the level of_ _language,_ _adult content, sexual situation in this story, Mpreg!_

Disclaimer : Just a fanfiction!

 _Sesuatu yang kompleks, eksotis dan terasa manis namun paling mengikat, menggoda serta begitu mempesona seperti sang dewi malam tuberose._

(created: 170923 publish: 180223)

* * *

"Aku hanya menginginkan teman bicara. Jadi menyingkirlah dari atas tubuhku!"

Kai terkesiap mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa seorang selir Kaisar yang terlihat menawan berteriak kepada budak sekalipun. Mata bulat yang kini di hadapannya benar-benar berusaha mengintimidasi, namun terlihat begitu polos dan meminta seorang pria seperti Kai untuk menjaganya. Budak itu seakan merasa kehilangan sebagian keegoisannya.

"K-Kai?"

Lelaki itu mendengar nama baru untuk dirinya. Tiba-tiba saja hatinya menghangat dan segera berguling ke samping. Melepaskan Kyungsoo segera untuk berbaring.

"Jadi apa yang bisa kita bicarakan?"

Kyungsoo berdiri dari ranjang, membiarkan Kai tetap terbaring di pinggir sana.

"Aku bertanya padamu Kai."

Sekali lagi pemuda mungil itu tidak menyebutnya budak melainkan nama yang dia berikan beberapa saat lalu. Sementara nada suaranya kembali tenang.

"Kenapa kau menginginkanku?"

Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Kai masih belum puas akan jawaban Kyungsoo sebelumnya. Teman bicara? Rupanya apa yang salah dari menjadi selir Kaisar? Dia di kelilingi oleh semua harapan penduduk. Tinggal di istana mewah dengan semua yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti, kenapa Kyungsoo menginginkan seorang budak di sekitarnya.

"Apa yang salah dari menginginkan teman bicara? Apa kau benar-benar berpikir aku akan menggunakanmu sebagai, Ukghhh."

"Ada apa!?"

Kai terkesiap. Ia segera bangkit dan membantu Kyungsoo duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Kyungsoo mengapit kedua pahanya, wajah itu meringis dengan kedua baris gigi merapat, sementara tangannya menggenggam baju yang Kai kenakan.

Dengan suara tertahan Kyungsoo mulai bicara, "Kaisarrr," Suaranya setengah bergetar. "Memasukkan serbuk perangsang dalam minumanku."

Segera Kai mengalihkan pandangan pada dua cangkir di atas meja yang telah di singkirkan dari sisi ranjang. Dia mengambil satu cangkir, mengendus bibir cangkir dan membuangnya cepat, mengambil satu lagi kemudian kembali mengendus dari bibir cangkir.

 _Hanya satu yang memiliki kandungan ekstrak shatavari._

Kai bisa tahu dari aroma yang tidak bisa di cium oleh orang biasa. Dia telah belajar dari seseorang mengenai obat perangsang ketika mengikuti ayahnya melakukan perjalanan, sebab keluarganya pernah menduduki jabatan di pemerintahan. Keluarganya cukup di pandang sebelum tragedi itu terjadi.

"Dia selalu melakukannya agar aku tersiksa."

Kyungsoo kesulitan menyampaikan perkataannya. Tapi pegangan pada Kai menyadarkan pria itu.

"Apa akan menjadi masalah jika aku membantumu menghilangkan rasa sakit itu?"

Pikiran itu muncul begitu saja, melintas tanpa sengaja. Membuat Kyungsoo melotot pada Kai.

Tidak!

Tidak boleh ada pria yang menyetubuhinya apalagi sampai mempertemukan sperma dengan sel telur yang ada pada tubuh Kyungsoo.

Dalam keterdesakan itu Kyungsoo mengingat kondisi dirinya segera. Jangan sampai Kai melihat tapi sepertinya sudah terlambat ketika pria itu menjatuhkan tubuh Kyungsoo ke atas ranjang. Menelanjangi Kyungsoo dengan cepat dan dengan segera menyadari terdapat dua kelamin pada tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kau?"

"Ughhhh!"

Kyungsoo mengerang ketika Kai menahan kedua lutut Kyungsoo untuk mengangkang. Pria tan itu telah melihat kondisi Kyungsoo.

Pemuda mungil ini lahir dengan dua kelamin. Dia adalah seseorang yang istimewa karena terlahir sebagai manusia _hermaprodit._

"Hhahhhhhh tidakhhh!" Kyungsoo mengerang frustasi. Dia ingin melihat Kai untuk memperingatkan tapi pemuda itu menahannya dengan kuat, menahan Kyungsoo untuk bangkit. Memaksa pria mungil itu meremas seprai kuat sebagai pelampiasan karena Kai mendiamkannya beberapa saat. Antara rasa sesak dan menyakitkan bersamaan dengan perasaan malu serta takut, semuanya berhasil terlarut.

"Jadi apa keistimewaan ini yang membuat Kaisar menjadikanmu selir?"

Tubuh Kai merangkak di atas Kyungsoo. Sebelah kakinya menahan lutut kanan lelaki itu sementara tangan kirinya menahan kedua lengan Kyungsoo agar berada di atas kepala.

"Ahhhh!"

Kyungsoo mendesah hebat merasakan belaian jari Kai padai bibir kelamin keduanya. Di bawah penis yang berkedut itu ternyata Kyungsoo menyimpan sebuah rahasia lain. Sesuatu yang telah ada sejak dia lahir. Keistimewaan yang tidak mendapat perhatian, sebab bisa menjadi bahaya untuk hidupnya.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa kau mengkonsumsi sesuatu seperti obat pencegah kehamilan? Bagaimana jika aku yang menghamilimu?"

Kai bicara pelan, berhasil menyudutkan Kyungsoo. Menciptakan gerakan yang menambah panas di sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo ketika bibir itu menempel di kulit lehernya.

"K-khaisharhh tidak tahu hal ini." Desahnya panjang dan pasrah.

Alis Kai naik setingkat mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo. Dia bergeser semakin menaiki Kyungsoo. Tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasaran. Tangannya terhenti menyentuh bagian bawah Kyungsoo.

"Jangan sampai dia tahu akan hal ini."

Seketika Kai terdiam. Pria mungil di bawahnya kini memiliki napas terputus-putus. Pandangannya mengisyaratkan jika dia menyerah.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar butuh teman bicara. Tapi pertama, aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan masalah ini."

Lelaki itu menggunakan tangan panjangnya untuk menarik tali merah yang menjadi pengikat kain di atas ranjang Kyungsoo. Mengikat simpul pada tangan Kyungsoo ke sela-sela ranjang. Dia perlahan menarik tubuhnya ke bawah. Menatap sedikit ragu pada milik Kyungsoo dan mulai memajukan wajahnya

"Ahhhhhhh."

Kyungsoo mendesah panjang merasakan hangat dari lidah Kai serta sentuhan pada kejantaannya. Kai membawa kedua kaki Kyungsoo ke atas pundaknya, sementara mulutnya berusaha pada milik Kyungsoo.

"Owghhh."

Jemari pria mungil itu menggapai udara sekitar di mana pergelangan tangannya terikat.

Suara desahan dan erangan tertahan dari mulut Kyungsoo tidak menghentikan Kai untuk mengaduk lubang itu. Untuk pertama kalinya sesuatu yang asing menyentuh miliknya. Ternyata lubang itu lebih sensitifnya daripada anus Kyungsoo yang telah dimasuki oleh Kaisar.

Kai memasukkan kedua jarinya membuat Kyungsoo terpekik kuat.

"Arghh!"

Pria tan itu mendongak. Berhenti sebentar menyaksikan Kyungsoo bernapas pendek-pendek. Pelan kemudian dia kembali bergerak.

"Owghh," setiap gerakan yang dia lakukan maka akan membuat Kyungsoo melepaskan sebuah desahan.

"Ouwhhhh."

Jari-jari kaki Kyungsoo mengeras satu sama lain mencoba melakukan perlawanan ketika Kai menambah jarinya di dalam sana.

Tusukan demi tusukan yang dibuat lelaki tan itu membuat Kyungsoo mengerang hingga suara kepuasan melengking. Semua hanya karena dimasuki oleh benda asing.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan cairan _squirt_ yang di produksi oleh kelenjar-kelenjar yang ada di sekitar kelamin keduanya. Jumlah yang disemprotkan Kyungsoo terbilang banyak. Tubuh lelaki mungil itu terbaring lemah di kemudian.

Kai mengambil kain di atas meja. Segera dia membersihkan Kyungsoo. Kembali naik dan melepaskan ikatan pada tangan lelaki itu. Dalam detik itu juga Kai menerima sebuah pelukan erat.

Kyungsoo kelelahan bukan hanya karena seks singkat bersama budak ini. Tetapi karena sejak pagi dia telah melayani hasrat Kaisar kemudian meningalkannya seorang diri.

"Apa sekarang merasa lebih baik tuan muda?"

Kai bertanya lembut. Mengelap keringat di wajah Kyungsoo. Dia mencium bibir selir Kaisar tanpa permisi .

Menyaksikan kepalanya mengangguk pelan. Sedikit senyum terukir berhasil mengejutkan Kai. Bagaimana seorang pria hermaprodit bisa memiliki wajah semanis dan semenggoda ini, pikirnya.

"Terima kasih banyak Kai."

Kai menarik selimut menggunakan kakinya. Tidak melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

"Jadi? Apa kau benar-benar butuh teman bicara tuan muda?"

Jari telunjuk Kyungsoo menekan bibir tebal Kai.

"Kyungsoo. Aku ingin kau memanggilku seperti itu ketika kau hanya bersamaku."

"Tapi aku adalah budak."

Kai menjilati telunjuk itu, bahkan terasa manis ditambah menikmati wajah selir Kaisar dari jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Kau adalah milikku."

Kyungsoo sedikit bangkit. Di bantu Kai dia duduk, pria tan sedikit bingung melihat Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya, sedikit bergeser agar bisa membuka laci pada meja di sebelah ranjang.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sebuah gelang dengan sebuah hiasan berwarna gelap.

Dia kembali pada Kai, menarik lengan pria tan dan memasangkan gelang itu segera.

"Dengan begini mereka tidak melihat tanda pada dirimu."

Garis kebiruan sebagai pertanda budak itu tertutupi oleh pemberian Kyungsoo. Tanpa sadar Kai tidak bisa melepaskan tatapan dari Kyungsoo.

"Jangan kau hilangkan. Ayah membuatkannya sebagai hadiah kelahiranku. Ini adalah kalung tapi aku tidak bisa memakainya lagi."

Kai mengabaikan perak yang melingkar, dia memandangi ukiran pada hiasan di lengannya.

"Bukankah ini?"

"Batu meteor. Ayah membuatnya sendiri untukku."

"Bagaimana aku harus membalasmu Kyungsoo?"

Sekali lagi bahkan belum setengah jam dia bisa melihat pria ini tersenyum kembali. Membiarkan tangan Kyungsoo membelai wajahnya. Pria mungil itu mengangkat kepala, semakin mendekat dan mendapatkan bibir Kai dalam ciuman singkat.

"Jangan beritahukan kondisiku pada siapapun terutama Kaisar."

Sesuatu melesak ke dalam pikiran Kai. Jika ini adalah sebuah rahasia, seharusnya Kyungsoo tidak memiliki siapapun di sekitarnya. Bagaimana jika Kai memberitahu Kaisar dengan sebuah imbalan kebebasan?

Kebebasan?

Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin untuk budak seperti dirinya. Kai telah memiliki cap budak itu sekalipun Kyungsoo berusaha memudarkan tanda itu. Tapi pertanyaan itu tidak bisa bersarang secara terus menerus di kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menginginkan aku sebagai budakmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu Kai. Terjadi begitu saja, secara reflek aku menginginkanmu."

Keduanya tidak saling mengerti situasi yang telah terjadi. Menjadi sulit seakan itulah yang dinamakan ikatan takdir.

"Begitu juga hari itu. Kau melihatku bukan?"

Pertanyaan Kai selanjutnya membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh. Suara tawa kecil Kyungsoo menyapu wajah Kai ketika keduanya mengingat kejadian di depan tempat di adakannya rapat para negarawan hari itu.

"Berhentilah menuntut sesuatu dariku Kai."

Kai mendengus pelan mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo barusan.

"Baik! Satu hal lagi! Bagaimana bisa Kaisar tidak tahu tentang kondisimu? Kupikir dia telah menyenyubuhimu, sekalipun kau seorang pria. Kau adalah seorang... selir." Ia bicara pelan pada bagian akhir tidak ingin menyingung.

Kyungsoo membawa Kai berbaring di ranjang. Merasakan detak jantung pria tan tidak terlalu beraturan.

"Dia tidak mencintaiku. Kaisar hanya menginginkan nama keluargaku agar mendapatkan dukungan untuk mempertahankan kekuasaannya. "

Dia diam sejenak memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi di dalam istana ini setelah pergantian penguasa. Terlalu banyak intrik yang terjadi dalam kekuasaan Kaisar baru. Di luar sana tersebar kabar jika Kaisar mencintai selirnya, namun karena itu seorang pria maka dia membutuhkan seorang ratu yang mana wanita itu adalah penyebab utama peperangan besar di perbatasan semakin membara seperti arang yang terkena percikan api sehingga menyala begitu besar.

Ratu di culik dari sebuah kerajaan kecil. Sementara raja negara itu sekarang mencoba merebut putri yang dia miliki.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Ketika pusat penelitian negeri ini memberi kabar yang Kaisar inginkan, betapa bahagia pria tinggi itu mendengarnya dan dengan senang hati dia berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kediaman sang ratu. Melewati para pelayan istana yang selalu menyambut kedatangan Kaisar setiap waktu.

Di dalam ruangan itu, dia melihat wanita cantik dengan tumpukan benang wol sedang menyulam. Wanita itu segera berdiri menyadari kedatangan Kaisar untuk memberi hormat, tidak peduli jika salah satu gulungan benang menggelinding ke bawah karena tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menghampiri dan memeluknya begitu erat.

Sedikit tidak mengerti situasi. Baekhyun, ratu negeri ini terkejut.

"Mereka menemukan cara agar kau bisa mengandung. Kau bisa memiliki anak sayang."

Kepalanya merasakan pening luar biasa setelah mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol.

Bukan ini yang Baekhyun inginkan. Sesering apapun Chanyeol menyetubuhinya, sekuat apapun usaha penguasa ini untuk membuatnya mengandung seorang bayi tidak akan membuat Baekhyun mencintainya. Bagaimanapun, Chanyeol membuatnya berpisah dari keluarga utama, membuatnya juga kehilangan harapan untuk bersama pria yang dia cintai.

Tapi tubuh Baekhyun telah terpundur ke sisi ranjang, tersandung hingga jatuh telentang di sana.

Baekhyun baru saja sembuh dari sakit, baru tadi malam dia merasakan pelukan Chanyeol dengan lembut sementara pagi ini ketika pria ini meninggalkannya untuk menemui senator Do bertanya prihal usaha membuat Baekhyun mengandung adalah sebuah pemberitaan terburuk sepanjang keinginan yang dia buat.

Tidak ada penolakan yang bisa dia lakukan saat satu persatu pakaiannya di lepas, memperlihatkan tubuh yang sangat dikagumi penguasa negeri ini.

"Owhhhhh."

Lidah Chanyeol segera bermain di salah satu puting payudara Baekhyun sementara tangan kanannya bebas meremas yang satu lagi.

"Aaahhhhh."

Desahan panjang itu selalu keluar dengan sembarang setiap kali jari-jari panjang Chanyeol meraba tubuhnya. Seperti saat ini, pria itu naik ke atas tubuh Baekhyun. Menciumi wajahnya dan berakhir pada bibir tipisnya menimbulkan perasaan campur aduk. Memberikan pagutan penuh tekanan dan begitu menikmati balutan bibir tipis Baekhyun pada lidahnya yang menembus masuk.

Tangan yang bebas itu memaksa Baekhyun membuka pakaian Chanyeol. Membuat kejantanan pria itu keluar dari tempatnya. Chanyeol hanya butuh sedikit pemanasan untuk membuat milik Baekhyun siap menerima miliknya.

Menusukkan dua jari sekaligus, menunggu rintihan Baekhyun mereda lalu menambah jumlah jari di sana. Chanyeol selalu menyiapkan dengan segera, setelah merasakan cukup maka dia akan segera membawa kejantaannya memenuhi lubang Baekhyun. Menusuknya berkali-kali hingga Baekhyun mengerang frustasi atas sentuhan pria ini.

"Ughhh! Ahhhh."

Tidak butuh banyak waktu bagi Chanyeol merasakan kelonggaran Baekhyun semakin menerima dirinya. Bahkan wanita itu telah mencapai orgasme hingga kedua kali, tapi lelaki itu tidak akan berhenti hingga spermanya memenuhi lubang Baekhyun.

"Owghhhhhh!"

Erangan panjang Chanyeol akan menjadi penutup kegiatan seks singkat mereka. Tidak pernah melepaskan begitu saja, Chanyeol akan membawa tubuh Baekhyun berguling agar tidak menindih wanita itu, menciumi wajahnya dan memeluk dalam kehangatan. Melupakan waktu maupun tempat mereka berada.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu sejak hari itu. Kau tidak akan pernah kulepaskan Baek."

Dia bicara begitu kemudian membawa selimut menutupi tubuh telanjang keduanya.

Hari itu!?

 _Di_ _m_ _ana Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya menghadiri pesta di negeri ini._ _Bukan sekedar pesta, tapi sebuah kunjungan rahasia yang dibuat ayahnya._ _Ayahnya sebagai salah satu raja di negeri kecil mendapat sebuah kehormatan untuk bergabung dalam pertemuan sepuluh tahun sekali dari lima kerajaan, padahal Baekhyun telah di jaga dengan ketat tapi entah kenapa hari itu dia masih saja tersesat di tengah Kota. Menemukan kedai minuman dan untuk pertama kali Baekhyun melihat seorang pria berkulit tan. Dia menyukai tawa anak lelaki itu, mengikutinya hingga kemudian Baekhyun sadar dia telah berada di perbatasan_ _negeri yang begitu asing_

 _"Arghhh!"_

 _Gadis itu terpekik karena kakinya tidak sengaja menginjak bola logam yang tersebar untuk melindungi perbatasan negeri ini. Darah mengalir namun dengan segera seorang lelaki mendatanginya. Terdiam melihat Baekhyun yang telah menangis. Dia segera sigap menolong Baekhyun, pria yang membawa langkahnya kemari ternyata mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Membawanya kembali ke Kota. Tapi meninggalkan Baekhyun di rumah pengobatan._

 _Karena berada di rumah pengobatan itu dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Di sana, Chanyeol mengenakan pakaian pelindung tubuh, tampak juga mendapat luka akibat perburuan yang baru dia lakukan. Tidak Baekhyun sadari jika ternyata Chanyeol menyadari tatapan singkat itu, membawa Chanyeol jatuh cinta kepadanya._

 _Namun b_ _eberapa pengawal ayahnya akhirnya menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun._

 _Menjadi awal tindakan nekat Chanyeol berusaha mendapatkan Baekhyun hingga saat dia dewasa kemudian menculik Baekhyun karena sang raja tidak memberikan restu mengingat neg_ _ara_ _mereka adalah kerajaan merdeka yang tidak mengabdi untuk Kaisar. Mereka tidak termasuk sebagai penyedia sejumlah kebutuhan negeri ini, neg_ _ara_ _kelahiran Baekhyun bukanlah sebuah penyanggah. Tapi ternyata mereka kesulitan bertarung dengan negeri sebesar ini, terutama ketika Kaisar meninggal dan di gantikan oleh putra satu-satunya_ _yang pada akhirnya_ _berhasil_ _menculik Baekhyun._

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

"Bibi Oh bilang aku adalah bayi berambut jingga dengan mata besar dan berkulit putih. Meskipun terlahir begitu, Ayah dan ibu tetap menyayangiku. Musim dingin ketika umurku tujuh tahun, aku mendapatkan izin resmi memasuki perpustakaan negeri ini. Paman Oh berkata aku anak yang sangat polos dan pandai."

Kai mendengarkan celoteh Kyungsoo. Sejak terbangun pagi ini dia telah mendengar selir Kaisar ini bicara. Di saat itu Kai menyadari jika Kyungsoo benar-benar membutuhkan teman bicara atau tepatnya seorang pendengar. Pemuda itu beranjak dari ranjang, dia masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang telanjang di balik kain hangat itu. Membawa langkah kakinya menuju jendela yang mana terpasang gorden dengan kain muslin. Menyingkap untuk membiarkan sinar matahari masuk.

"Jadi kau bisa beritahu aku apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?"

Kai kembali ke atas ranjang, sedikit menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan ketika mendekatkan kepala pada wajah Kyungsoo.

 **Chup**

Sebuah kecupan membuatnya terdiam. Baru saja lelaki bermata bulat ini menciumnya.

"Aku bahkan belum selesai bicara tapi kau berani memotongnya."

Apa ini jenis hukuman yang Kai dapatkan? Dia terkekeh pelan menyadari sikap menggemaskan Kyungsoo.

"Kemarilah dan berdoa bersamaku, kita belum melakukannya sejak terbangun."

Kyungsoo menarik Kai agar duduk bersila menghadapnya. Membiarkan pemuda itu menurut dan menutup mata. Merasakan keindahan wajah Kai yang seperti permata.

"Apa yang kau harapkan hari ini?"

"Ekh?"

Kai terkejut ketika membuka mata melihat Kyungsoo memandanginya. Lelaki mungil itu tersenyum penasaran namun juga menggoda. Entah kenapa membuat wajah Kai merona.

"Ayolah Kai... Kau bisa katakan padaku."

Sekarang keluar bagian lain dari Kyungsoo ketika dia menarik lengan Kai untuk menahan kepergian pria itu.

"Baiklah! Tidak perlu mengatakannya. Aku akan bersiap. Setelah itu kita pergi ke pusat kota. Aku harus mengunjungi rumah Perak." Kyungsoo menyerah dengan segera.

"Rumah perak?" Kai bertanya sedikit penasaran pada penjelasan Kyungsoo.

"Ya. Aku harus menyiapkan pesta tahunan untuk ratu."

"Bahkan ketika negeri ini dalam ketegangan politik?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Melingkarkan selimut ke tubuhnya namun kemudian dia memekik membuat Kai segera menaiki ranjang kembali.

"Ada apa?" Ia bertanya penasaran.

"Kau menyakitiku!"

Kyungsoo menatap Kai sinis. Tentu saja pemuda itu paham arti tatapan Kyungsoo. Padahal kemarin dia hanya membantu Kyungsoo mencapai klimaks dengan jari. Tidak tahu jika itu masih berdampak hingga pagi.

"Itu pertama kalinya benda asing memasuki kelamin keduaku."

Dia berkata kesal namun kemudian Kai mengacak rambut jingga Kyungsoo. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik pelan, "lain kali aku akan memasukkan milikku ke sana."

Wajah merah merona Kyungsoo terlihat sempurna dengan rambut jingga yang dia miliki. Malu atas ucapan barusan.

"Apa kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantumu mandi?"

Kyungsoo menatap ragu. Dia masih bisa melakukannya sendiri. Dia bahkan ingat jika pagi pertama ketika terbangun di kamar ini sendirian dengan tubuh telanjang serta rasa sakit Kyungsoo telah mengurus tubuhnya sendiri. Tidak ada yang membantu atau tepatnya Kyungsoo menolak bantuan itu sebab dia menutup diri agar Kaisar tidak mengetahui situasi yang terjadi. Tapi pemuda ini telah mengetahui kebenarannya. Lagipula, dia memiliki kepercayaan penuh terhadap Kai.

"Kau memang harus membantuku."

Kai terkekeh pelan. Entah kenapa berada di dekat selir ini, hatinya yang membeku akibat apa yang Kaisar lakukan pada kedua orang tuanya sedikit memudar. Bahkan Kai mengangguk untuk melayani sang selir. Kesedihan tentang kedua orang tuanya yang telah dibunuh tergantikan dengan bagaimana Kai ingin mendengarkan lebih banyak cerita Kyungsoo.

Ketika Kyungsoo telah berada di dalam sebuah _bathup_ yang dilapisi marmer, pria itu menggosok tubuhnya dengan sabun batangan beraroma _tuberose_ adalah aroma segar dan manis yang melekat pada tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Hari itu, beberapa orang memilih bunuh diri daripada dipermalukan sebagai budak. Tapi kau? Hanya diam seperti menunggu sesuatu."

Kai tidak berhenti menggosokkan sabun batangan itu ke punggung Kyungsoo ketika sang selir bicara sementara tangannya memainkan air yang menenggelamkan sebagian tubuh.

"Aku baru saja berencana membuat pertunjukkan dengan menggigit lidahku sendiri. Tapi sepertinya tidak jadi ketika aku menyadari siapa yang menginginkanku."

' _Karena itu adalah dirimu_ ,' Kai berkata di dalam hati.

Rumah Perak adalah sebuah bangunan di pinggir pusat Kota dengan beberapa pekerja pembuat kerajinan Perak. Kyungsoo kemari untuk mengambil pesanan ratu sebagai persiapan pesta tahunan itu. Dia juga bekerja sebagai penyebar undangan bagi kaum bangsawan tingkat tinggi agar menghadiri pesta ratu.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian ketika kediaman ratu cukup ramai dengan para pekerja yang mempersiapkan pesta tahunan.

Kyungsoo disibukkan untuk turut merangkai bunga hias pada pintu masuk utama kediaman ratu. Menjadi sesuatu yang tidak menentu.

Kyungsoo dengan ditemani Kai sepanjang hari di bawah pohon dengan ribuan tangkai bunga yang dikumpulkan para pengawal. Tidak ada yang menyangka jari-jari pemuda manis itu begitu lihai merangkai bunga sepanjang waktu.

Dia bicara dengan beberapa pelayan wanita yang turut membantu, kemudian ketika pekerjaan selesai para pekerja lelaki mengangkat semua hasil pekerjaan selir Kaisar ini. Meninggalkan sang selir dengan pelayan pribadinya, Ia mengatakan itu hingga beberapa orang tidak menyadari jika sebenarnya Kai adalah budak sebab perak dengan hiasan batu meteor di lengannya terlalu menutupi garis biru pemisah status sosialnya. Karena batu meteor bukan hal yang mudah untuk di dapatkan.

"Kita punya beberapa jam untuk beristirahat. Ahhh! Aku benar-benar lelah."

Kyungsoo berteriak kecil merenggangkan tubuhnya, membawa tubuh untuk bersender di sisi pohon.

"Duduklah! Aku ingin bersender di pundakmu."

Seorang pelayan tidak seharusnya menolak permintaan tuannya. Maka Kai segera duduk dan menerima kepala Kyungsoo bersender. Hanya dalam hitungan detik di mana suasana taman belakang kediaman Ratu yang telah di tinggalkan para pekerja membawa rangkaian bunga ke tempat pesta menjadi begitu sepi berhasil membawa Kyungsoo segera terlelap.

Tidak ada yang bisa pria itu lakukan sampai matanya menangkap sisa pekerjaan Kyungsoo. Akar-akar pohon yang berserakan di satukan hingga membuat lingkaran, dengan pelan memasangkannya pada kepala Kyungsoo. Tanpa mengganggu tidur sang selir, dia mengumpulkan potongan bunga-bunga yang berserakan dan menyelipkanya satu persatu di kepala Kyungsoo membentuk sebuah mahkota.

"Bahkan ketika kau adalah seorang selir, akan sulit bagiku untuk tidak mencintaimu. Benar yang dikatakan paman Oh itu kepadamu, kau sangat manis dan juga polos. Selain itu kau juga cerdas."

Tanpa sadar tubuh Kai mendekat, mencium Kyungsoo dengan begitu lembut seperti sentuhan angin musim semi pada bunga yang telah mekar di malam hari. Sesuatu yang kompleks, eksotis dan terasa manis namun paling mengikat, menggoda serta begitu mempesona seperti sang dewi malam _tuberose._

* * *

Tidak pernah dia sadari jika ratu negeri ini berdiri bersama beberapa pelayan dan pengawal menyaksikan apa yang telah dia lakukan pada selir Kaisar. Semua orang di istana memang sudah mengetahui jika selir Do memiliki seorang abdi atas izin Kaisar. Namun tidak menyadari jika abdi itu berasal dari pelelangan budak.

Tapi tatapan ratu kepada pemuda itu sedikit berbeda.

 _'Semua orang di negeri ini menyukai selir Kaisar. Apapun yang dia lakukan adalah sebuah tindakan baik, tapi kenapa kau juga harus menyukainya? Apa maksud semua ini?'_

Ratu itu masih memandangi kedua pemuda dengan paras berbeda yang sedang duduk memejamkan mata menikmati hembusan angin di bawah pohon.

Napasnya pendek-pendek merasakan kecemburuan luar biasa atas apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

Seperti sebuah labirin yang menjebak perasaan mereka. Di mana Kaisar begitu mencintai ratunya, sementara tidak menyadari perasaan ratu terpendam pada seorang pemuda yang kini telah menjadi abdi selir. Seorang budak yang terikat akan pesona sang selir. Sementara selir itu sendiri memiliki keistimewaan yang harus di sembunyikan dari Kaisar.

* * *

To be continue...

* * *

A/N: Ehmm! sorry for late update. I'am sorry. I hope you guys have a nice day. Thank you for reading this ^^

 **Glossary**

 **Hermaprodit** ; penderita interseksual atau tidak jelas jenis kelaminnya. Berabad-abad dahulu, manusia hermaprodit adalah istimewa sebab dianggap sebagai titisan dewa dan memiliki kemampuan _super-natural._ Ada beberapa jenis hermaprodit, dalam cerita ini mengambil bagian _hermapro_ _d_ _it sebenarnya_.

 **Selir** ; _n_ gundik; istri tidak resmi

 **Kaisar** ; _n_ maharaja; raja diraja

 **Shatavari** ; asparagus liar

Thank you

 **Ros** é **Bear**


	3. Chapter 3

Tuberose 03 [ **KaiSoo** ff]

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

Warning: _Everything include in the rating applies to the level of_ _language,_ _adult content, sexual situation in this story, Mpreg!_

Disclaimer : Just a fanfiction!

 _Sesuatu yang kompleks, eksotis dan terasa manis namun paling mengikat, menggoda serta begitu mempesona seperti sang dewi malam tuberose._

(created: 170924 publish: 180324)

* * *

Kyungsoo memiliki tempat duduknya sendiri, sedikit jarak dengan keberadaan Kaisar serta sang Ratu. Namun pemuda manis itu menjadi tidak terlalu peduli dan mencoba menikmati sajian di atas meja.

"Mau mencobanya?"

Kyungsoo sedikit berbisik ketika mendongak membuat alis Kai berkerut dengan sikap menggemaskan selir Kaisar. Lihatlah ibu jari dan telunjuk pemuda mungil ini menyiapkan satu potong kecil kue basah.

Sedikit terpaksa Kai menundukkan kepala mendekatkan mulutnya menerima pemberian Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Kyungsoo menunggu jawaban Kai. Ia mencari aktivitas sendiri untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari bagaimana Kaisar telah memperlakukan Ratu di bagian terdepan dari baris penonton utama acara malam ini.

"Manis."

Kai berkomentar singkat sebelum kembali berdiri dan mundur selangkah ke belakang Kyungsoo, memang di sana tempat dia seharusnya berada. Bahkan jika diharuskan, Kai tidak seharusnya berada di tempat ini, di perayaan ini karena dia adalah seorang budak.

Di istana kekaisaran terdapat tiga kediaman kecil yang terbagi menjadi milik Kaisar, Ratu serta Selir, _-Kyungsoo_ Kaisar hanya akan berada di kediamannya ketika para senator membutuhkan sebuah diskusi tertutup atau saat dia harus menyelesaikan begitu banyak pekerjaan. Jika merasa lelah atau merindukan seseorang, sudah tentu dia akan bergegas ke istana di bagian kanan yaitu milik Ratu. Menemukan wanita cantik yang begitu dipujanya, meminta kenikmatan dalam bentuk seks hingga perhatian berlebihan.

* * *

~ **Rosébear~**

* * *

Lalu pagi hari ini Kaisar membawa Ratu pergi ke sebuah pohon berumur ribuan tahun. Pusat penelitian negeri ini, di mana senator Do telah menunggu kedatangan mereka berdua.

Mereka membahas usaha yang akan dilakukan agar Ratu segera mengandung. Terkumpul beberapa petinggi berpendidikan dengan Senator Do sebagai ketua Tim peneliti.

Untuk usaha pertama adalah terapi hormon di mana akan menggunakan beberapa tanaman herbal langka. Semua peneliti telah berjuang keras untuk mengatasi permasalahan Ratu.

Kaisar yang tidak terlalu memahami situasi karena dibutakan cintanya kepada Ratu telah mengambil langkah pertama. Menjadwalkan kunjungan rutin Ratu ke tempat ini untuk melakukan terapi hormon.

Sementara kesibukannya pada Ratu, Kaisar hampir melewatkan sebuah agenda yang telah tercetak pada gulungan pekerjaan miliknya.

"Aku akan berburu ke perbatasan bersama beberapa pejabat negeri dan pedagang. Bagaimanapun caranya, jangan lepaskan pengawasan kalian pada keberadaan Ratu sementara aku akan membawa selir Do dalam agenda perburuan."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Di dalam kamarnya yang nyaman, Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget mendengar penyampai pesan Kaisar kini terlihat gugup dan masih berlutut di lantai.

Dia bahkan menahan napas beberapa detik berusaha menenangkan diri sendiri atas pesan yang baru diterima.

"Dia membutuhkanku untuk acara pembukaan perburuan. Lalu akan berburu seorang diri bukan?"

Kyungsoo melepaskan sebuah pertanyaan pada penyampai pesan Kaisar.

"Ya. Selir Do akan memiliki kuda sendiri."

Kyungsoo mengehela napas berat. Bagaimana cara dia menolak keinginan Kaisar di hadapan para pedagang serta beberapa pejabat yang ikut hadir? Sekalipun Kyungsoo tidak ingin menaiki kuda secara langsung. Sebab dia terbiasa menggunakan kereta, ataupun berjalan kaki menuju perpustakaan pohon yang dimiliki negeri ini. Kyungsoo tidak memiliki alasan untuk menaiki seekor kuda sejak dia masih kecil, tepatnya dia menolak mengendarai hewan berkaki empat itu.

Tapi genggaman tangan Kai pada jemarinya membuat Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang.

"Jangan khawatir."

Begitu sopan seperti abdi yang sesungguhnya. Kai mengangguk mencoba meyakinkan Kyungsoo untuk menerima perintah tersebut. Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah.

"Sampaikan pada Kaisar aku akan tiba satu jam lagi."

Ia menghela napas berat ketika penyampai pesan itu pergi. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan segala kekhawatiran yang ada. Sekarang bagaimana dia harus menghadapi acara itu? Kyungsoo tidak ingin menaiki kuda, dan lagi betapa bodohnya acara perburuan itu di saat negeri sedang mendapat perlawanan dari luar. Pejabat dan pedagang mana yang telah menghasilkan agenda semacam itu.

Kai yang menyadari kekhawatiran sang selir menarik rambut Kyungsoo.

"Aww!"

Hingga pemuda mungil itu berhenti bolak balik di dalam kamar dan meringis kesakitan. Mata bulatnya melotot, sayangnya itu membuat Kyungsoo terlihat menggemaskan.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan khawatir soal itu Kyungsoo. Aku sangat pandai mengendarai kuda, kau akan aman bersamaku."

Lelaki itu berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu?"

Wajah Kai menunduk untuk menyamarkan perbedaan tinggi mereka. Menempatkan wajahnya di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Jika kita berhasil melewati rute perburuan itu. Bolehkah aku mendapat pelayananmu?"

Bukan bermaksud merendahkan Kyungsoo. Tapi Kai telah melihat bagaimana Chanyeol memperlakukan Kyungsoo selama dia menjadi abdi pemuda manis ini. Kaisar itu akan datang ketika Ratu tidak bisa melayani gairahnya, memperlakukan bangsawan tinggi seperti Kyungsoo yang telah menjadi bagian kekaisaran bagai layanan seks. Kemudian meninggalkan pemuda manis itu begitu saja dengan pengaruh obat perangsang, jika sudah begitu Kai akan keluar dari balik tirai dan membantu Kyungsoo menyelesaikan masalahnya. Tapi jika semua berakhir, dia bisa melihat Kyungsoo tidur dengan lelap.

Hanya saja untuk kali ini layanan yang Kai butuhkan bukanlah sebuah seks. Dia tidak sama seperti Kaisar, setidaknya walau memiliki status budak. Kai masih menjaga harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria.

"Aku ingin pergi ke sebuah tempat yang tidak akan bisa dimasuki budak sepertiku."

Kyungsoo merapatkan bibirnya, menunggu Kai menyampaikan apa yang telah bersarang di dalam pikiran pemuda tan ini.

"Sejak kecil aku sangat tertarik pada medis. Aku bahkan pergi ke perbatasan untuk menemukan tanaman langka yang bisa digunakan sebagai obat." Ia menjelaskan sesuatu. "Tapi Kyungsoo, seumur hidup aku tidak pernah benar-benar memasuki perpustakaan pohon di negeri ini. Hanya sekali, bahkan aku tidak diberi izin menyelesaikan satu buku bacaan."

Bibir hati pemuda manis itu tertarik mendengar pengakuan Kai. Pohon besar berumur ribuan tahun yang telah dirubah menjadi rumah bagi banyak buku berharga di negeri ini. Memang tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke dalam perpustakaan itu, bahkan untuk bangsawan tingkat tinggi harus memiliki izin terlebih dahulu.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan izin melewati penjaga _tree library_!"

Kyungsoo berjalan meninggalkan Kai, membuka laci di sebelah meja dan meraih kotak kayu. Dia mengambil sebuah pin dengan simbol pohon.

"Lihatlah! Aku mendapatkannya ketika berumur tujuh tahun."

Mata Kai melebar menyaksikan benda yang sangat dia inginkan sejak kecil kini dipegang oleh Kyungsoo.

"Wahhh."

"Kita bisa berkunjung besok pagi."

Kyungsoo menyimpan kembali pin itu karena dia harus segera bersiap-siap menemui Kaisar. Namun dia juga memiliki janji lain dengan Kai.

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

Sementara di luar sana. Chanyeol masih ditemani Ratu memasuki gudang penyimpanan alat perburuan. Di mana berbagai pedang, kapak dan tombak tersusun berdasarkan kelas mereka.

Pria tinggi itu menemukan apa yang dia inginkan, dia mengambil tombak berdekorasi dengan bilah yang lebih sempit agar bisa dilempar sebagai lembing. Dalam hal ini, senjata perburuan yang dipilih Kaisar akan berfungsi ganda.

"Apa ini terlihat bagus?"

Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun meminta pendapat wanita yang dicintainya.

"Semua terlihat bagus setiap kali kau yang menggunakannya."

Pria tinggi itu menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. "Besok kau akan mulai terapi itu, jangan salah paham tentang alasan aku tidak membawamu ke perburuan ini. Pedagang Cho memilih daerah perbatasan yang berbahaya untukmu, cuaca di sana tidak menentu. Aku tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi."

Ia menempelkan bibirnya, berasal dari menempelkan bibir hingga pagutan penuh gairah. Melepaskan tombak yang dia pegang begitu saja.

Chanyeol mengangkat kain yang melingkar di tubuh Baekhyun. Membawa wanita cantik itu menuju sebuah meja pengukiran yang mana diterangi cahaya obor pada bagian dinding.

"Hnghhh."

Desahan itu meluncur dari bibir tipis Baekhyun saat merasakan tangan Chanyeol menyentuh kedua payudaranya. Membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun terbaring di atas kayu dingin.

Membuat jalan untuk lidahnya meninggalkan jejak saliva sepanjang rahang Baekhyun hingga turun pada belahan dada.

"Chanhhhh!"

Tubuhnya melengkung merasakan tusukan satu jari Chanyeol ke dalam lubang vagina di bawah sana. Kedua kaki Baekhyun yang menjuntai dibuka untuk mengangkang. Pria itu menarik keluar jarinya, mengulum sebentar untuk membasahi jari-jari panjangnya.

Baekhyun baru saja mengangkat kepala untuk melihat apa yang Chanyeol lakukan ketika kemudian dia berteriak kuat merasakan tiga jari Chanyeol masuk dalam satu tusukan.

"ARRGHHH!"

Suaranya melengking bersamaan dengan remasan kuat pada kedua lengan Chanyeol sebagai penopang tubuhnya.

"Chanhhhh."

Sekali lagi dia menahan erangan merasakan kewanitaannya diaduk-aduk. Ada rasa sakit namun sepercik kenikmatan membawa Baekhyun melayang.

"Hnghhhh ohhh hhh."

Hanya desahan demi desahan yang mampu wanita itu keluarkan. semakin panjang ketika Chanyeol mengganti jarinya dengan kejantanan yang sangat mendamba himpitan lubang Ratunya.

Berkali-kali sperma itu memenuhi lubang Baekhyun, tetap saja sang Ratu tidak kunjung hamil. Karena dia menyimpan rahasia yang telah disembunyikan negerinya sendiri, dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyadari akan hal itu. Sesuatu yang mereka namakan cinta itu, berhasil menghilangkan masa lalu dan tidak peduli dengan masa depan.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kyungsoo telah berada di kereta untuk menuju titik awal perburuan siang ini. Dia membuka tirai dan menemukan awan gelap di bagian Selatan negeri. Pemuda mungil itu menghela napas. Tangannya keluar dan dia bisa merasakan udara dingin.

Pangumuman dari pemimpin jalannya acara yang memberitahu kedatangan Kaisar membuat Kyungsoo segera keluar dari kereta. Dia juga harus tersenyum ketika Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepalanya lembut.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tidak terlalu."

Dia bicara pelan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kereta.

Perjalanan cukup jauh ditempuh untuk keluar dari kediaman Kaisar menuju daerah perbatasan yang menjadi lokasi berburu hari ini.

Bersama beberapa pejabat tinggi, pedagang dan pria itu bergegas menaiki kudanya lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Lima belas menit sejak Chanyeol meninggalkan titik awal perburuan. Matanya mulai bergerak gelisah, Kyungsoo hanya bersama beberapa pengawal yang menunggu tuan muda ini segera menaiki kuda dan berangkat ke dalam hutan untuk memulai perburuannya sendiri. Seorang selir pria dari golongan bangsawan tinggi, dikenal penduduk sebagai sosok yang polos dan begitu baik. Namun jika penduduk menyadari keistimewaan lain pada diri Kyungsoo. Hidupnya mungkin akan berakhir untuk negeri ini.

"Kalian bisa pergi sementara aku menunggu di sini."

Perbuatannya mengejutkan orang-orang. Atas perintah Kaisar seharusnya Kyungsoo menaiki kudanya dan segera memasuki rute perburuan. Tapi dia berjalan ke arah sebaliknya, menjauhi kuda berwarna coklat yang telah siap ditunggangi.

Di belakang, Kai hanya mengekor Kyungsoo. Bukankah mereka telah membuat kesepakatan tapi siapa dia yang bisa mengatur selir Kaisar di hadapan begitu banyak pengawal, ini bukan ruang pribadi Kyungsoo di mana dia memiliki kebebasan untuk memanggil tuan muda itu dengan namanya saja.

"Tapi Kaisar ingin Selir Do menaiki kuda yang telah disiapkan."

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti ketika salah satu pelayan itu mengingatkan pria mungil ini.

Dia membuang napas kasar, bagaimana harus menyampaikan kegugupannya.

Sebuah perintah yang tidak bisa ditolak apalagi pemilik perintah sudah pergi menikmati dunia berburunya.

Dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo menaiki kuda, jemarinya berpegangan erat pada tali namun sama sekali tidak membawa kuda itu segera berjalan.

"Izinkan aku mengawal selir Kaisar."

Ketika itu Kai mengambil alih. Dia melihat kekhawatiran di wajah Kyungsoo. Semua pengawal dan pelayan yang tertinggal memang berasal dari kediaman Kaisar, tidak mengetahui jika Kai adalah seorang budak yang mana lebih rendah dari mereka. Mereka pikir Kai adalah penduduk yang diangkat menjadi abdi selir.

Terima kasih pada goresan biru yang tertutupi oleh perak dan batu meteor pemberian Kyungsoo.

"Biarkan dia membawaku berkeliling. Aku juga tidak membutuhkan senjata, karena aku hanya akan berkeliling."

Kyungsoo menarik keputusan kemudian segera disepakati pelayan Kaisar. Yang terpenting Kyungsoo menggunakan kuda itu.

"Ini adalah rute yang sangat aman untuk selir. Nyalakan kembang api ini jika dalam bahaya."

Pelayan Kaisar memberi Kai perbekalan yang segera pemuda itu simpan. Jemarinya memegang pengendali kuda.

Ketika berada di balik semak, Kai menghentikan kuda membuat mata Kyungsoo yang terpejam erat sejak langkah pertama kini terbuka.

Ia merasakan sesuatu menghentak tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Bukankah begini menjadi lebih aman untukmu?"

Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum merasakan Kai menaiki kuda dan melingkarkan tangan di antara tubuh Kyungsoo. Segera mengambil alih perjalanan itu.

"Ini kedua kalinya aku menaiki kuda."

Kyungsoo menjeda perkataannya membiarkan Kai menebak.

"Berarti yang pertama adalah pengalaman buruk."

Kai memajukan kepalanya hingga wajah mereka bersentuhan.

"Kau terjatuh dari kuda?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kai secara reflek. Tapi bibir pemuda mungil itu menyentuh bibir tebal Kai.

Dia terdiam, merasa sangat bodoh dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Kuda itu tidak berhenti karena Kai melonggarkan talinya, berjalan pelan di atas tanah datar. Memberikan sedikit goyangan kepada tubuh keduanya.

Satu tangan kanan Kai melepaskan tali, membawa kepala Kyungsoo untuk menoleh kembali. Menempelkan bibir tebalnya merasakan kemanisan Kyungsoo.

Awalnya ciuman itu begitu lembut. Sejenak kemudian Kai membawa ciumannya berpindah pada tulang rahang Kyungsoo hingga turun ke leher.

Di bawah sana, tangan Kyungsoo mencengkram tali begitu kuat, menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan yang akan meluncur merasakan lidah basah Kai menjilati kulit lehernya. Pemuda tan itu melepaskan ciumannya ketika sadar Kyungsoo kesulitan bernapas karena sentuhan yang begitu intens.

"Maafkan aku," ia meminta maaf atas perbuatan barusan.

Kai mengelap bibir Kyungsoo, tapi karena kegugupan atas perbuatan barusan Kyungsoo tidak sengaja menghentakkan kakinya memukul perut kuda hingga binatang itu berlari kencang.

"Tidak! Kumohon berhenti!"

Kyungsoo terpekik, tangannya berpegangan kuat dan Kai segera menarik pengendali menghentikan kuda itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Kai sungguh menyesal atas perbuatannya barusan. Ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo bernapas putus-putus, pemuda itu dapat merasakan dada Kyungsoo yang naik turun. Ia meraih jemari Kyungsoo, bergetar luar biasa membuat Kai mengernyit dan menyadari betapa takutnya Kyungsoo atas kejadian beberapa detik barusan.

Ia segera turun dari kuda, merentangkan tangannya meminta Kyungsoo untuk turun.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Kyungsoo menjatuhkan tubuhnya, percaya Kai pasti tidak akan membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh.

Kedua lengan Kyungsoo melingkar di leher Kai, kepalanya jatuh ke pundak ketika merasa kehilangan tenaga atas apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Pria itu membawa Kyungsoo berbaring di batang pohon kemudian kembali untuk mengikat kuda di pohon lain.

Baru saja Kai akan menyalakan kembang api untuk memberitahu pelayan di tempat berjaga jika mereka mengalami masalah, namun Kyungsoo menghentikannya segera.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin mereka datang."

Ia menoleh pada Kyungsoo. Mengambil persediaan air yang melekat di pinggangnya dan membantu Kyungsoo minum.

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan. Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Ia duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, meraih tangan yang masih bergetar itu dan mulai mengurutnya lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang kita di mana?"

Kyungsoo bertanya pelan. Mendapat gumaman untuk jawaban pertama.

" _Green area_ dari rumah penduduk bagian Selatan negeri ini."

Kai memberitahu Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya mereka masih berada di rute aman untuk selir Kaisar.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar."

Kai berdiri, berlari sedikit menjauh memunggungi Kyungsoo tentang apa yang sedang dia lakukan pada semak di bawah salah satu pohon. Pria itu kembali dan mampu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

 _"Strawberry_ hutan?" Dia terpekik kecil menerima segenggam buah merah itu.

"Apakah masih banyak? Bisakah kau mengumpulkannya lagi untukku?" Bergegas pemuda manis itu mengeluarkan sapu tangannya. Memberitahu Kai untuk menambah jumlah buah. Senyum yang terukir memberitahu Kai jika Kyungsoo melupakan ketakutan sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo segera mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Tambahan sekantung kecil _strawberry_ hutan. Di mana sekarang Kai bisa melihat wajah bahagia pemuda mungil yang meyelamatkannya.

"Kali ini bagaimana aku berterima kasih padamu Kai? Aku sangat menyukai buah ini tapi istana tidak memiliki tanamannya."

Kai memiringkan kepalanya, memperhatikan Kyungsoo menggigit satu persatu buah _strawberry_.

"Bagaimana jika..."

"Hujan!"

Kyungsoo berseru memotong perkataan Kai. Ia segera berdiri membawa Kai berlindung ke bawah pohon yang lebih besar lagi.

Air dari langit itu tidak berhenti menumpahkan hasratnya, tidak peduli jika udara menjadi dingin dan angin membawa air membasahi sebagian tubuh mereka.

Kai membawa Kyungsoo bersender di pohon sementara tubuhnya menghalangi air hujan memercik ke arah pemuda yang lebih pendek ini. Merasakan pegangan Kyungsoo menguat pada baju yang dia kenakan.

"Apa aku boleh menciummu?"

Kai bicara dan berhasil menarik perhatian Kyungsoo.

Sejenak pemuda manis itu bingung ketika mendongak mendapati sorot tajam dari kedua iris kelam Kai.

Jika diperhatikan, sebenarnya pelayannya ini sangat tampan. Tentu saja tidak lepas darimana Kai berasal, dia bukan penduduk biasa, setingkat lebih tinggi untuk mendapatkan pelayanan istimewa.

Kyungsoo berjinjit, melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Kai dan merasakan bibir tebal itu. Dia mendapat perlakuan yang lembut setiap kali bersama Kai, hingga semua kekasaran Chanyeol memperlakukannya melebur tidak berarti setiap Kai menyentuh Kyungsoo sesudah itu.

Berasal dari ciuman Kyungsoo yang berubah menjadi pagutan-pagutan penuh gairah. Tuntutan atas ciuman itu semakin tinggi ketika Kyungsoo menarik kepala Kai untuk menunduk. Merasakan lidah pemuda tan itu mencecap rasa di dalam mulutnya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa saat barulah ciuman itu selesai, tanpa melepaskan tatapannya Kai kembali melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Aku baru tahu s _trawberry_ hutan terasa manis saat bersatu dengan bibirmu."

Wajah Kyungsoo merah merona mendengar kata-kata barusan keluar dari mulut seorang pelayan rendah seperti Kai.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba bagian lain?"

Otak Kai mendapat sedikit masalah mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Tapi begitu cerdas untuk kembali mencium Kyungsoo.

Sementara pemuda manis itu, sejak kapan dia mendambakan sentuhan budak ini. Kyungsoo menjadi setengah frustasi setiap kali memikirkan Kai.

Dia tidak pernah menyentuh Kai, pemuda itu seperti apa yang dia lakukan pada Kaisar. Hanya membantu meringankan siksaan Kyungsoo atas peninggalan Kaisar.

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu Kai."

 _Cinta itu seperti tanaman liar. Tumbuh di mana saja tapi tidak bertahan lama._

 _Tidak! Tidak!_

 _Tidak sepenuhnya seperti itu karena ada cinta yang bertahan sangat lama sebab telah tumbuh pada tempat seharusnya._

 _Seperti pohon Ek di pinggir air sungai. Mendapat kehidupan yang mengalir dan memberi pemurnian kepada makhluk hidup yang tinggal di dalam sungai._

"Kau bisa melakukannya, tapi tidak di sini."

Kai berbisik pelan menyadari suara kereta mendekat. Tentu saja para pengawal itu mencari keberadaan selir Kaisar yang tidak kunjung kembali karena hujan.

Dia segera berguling ke samping. Tidak berapa lama kemudian kereta itu benar-benar tiba di dekat mereka.

Kyungsoo kembali ke kediamannya, tubuhnya tidak terlalu basah karena Kai menghalangi percikan hujan, sementara perjalanan pulang dia telah menggunakan kereta kuda yang sangat nyaman. Berbeda dengan kondisi Kai. Pria itu harus berjalan kaki sepanjang perjalanan bersama para pelayan yang lain.

Beberapa saat setelah tiba di kediaman Kyungsoo, seharusnya Kai berada di ruangan para pelayan membersihkan diri tapi tarikan Kyungsoo membawanya ke dalam kamar sang Selir.

"Sepanjang perjalanan pulang aku telah memikirkanmu tanpa peduli Kaisar berada di sebelahku."

Kyungsoo bicara pelan, melingkarkan tangannya dan kembali mencium Kai. Kedekatan itu membuat pakaian yang ia kenakan ikut basah.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Bisa beritahu aku?"

Kai membawa Kyungsoo berjalan mundur ke dalam kamar mandi, ia membiarkan Kyungsoo melepaskan pakaian mereka yang basah.

"Memikirkan milikmu memasuki lubangku."

Ia tersenyum miring mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo. Merasakan tangan sedikit gemetar saat menyentuh wajahnya.

Kai melepaskan ciuman mereka. Menahan kepala Kyungsoo memandang sepasang mata bulat yang begitu menggoda.

"Lubang yang mana Kyungsoo?"

Pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya, dia mengintip Kai dari balik bulu mata yang lentik.

"Jadilah yang pertama merasakannya Kai."

Ia semakin tersenyum mendengar permintaan Kyungsoo. Segera Kai menuntun kaki Kyungsoo melingkar di pinggangnya. Membawa bibir mereka kembali bertemu.

Selama ini Kai hanya membiarkan jarinya merasakan kehangatan kelamin kedua Kyungsoo. Tapi jika sang selir meminta kejantaannya berada di sana maka dia akan berbangga hati melakukan itu.

Dengan segera dia membawa Kyungsoo duduk mengangkang di dalam tempat mandi mewah, meraih sabun batangan yang hanya digunakan oleh golongan bangsawan untuk membersihkan tubuh mereka.

"Hnghhhh."

Desahan panjang lolos dari bibir hati Kyungsoo saat Kai memijit dada Kyungsoo. Menarik kedua puting yang mengeras itu secara bersamaan. Ia juga melihat kejantanan Kyungsoo yang mulai mengeras dan berkedut.

"Akhhhh."

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo mendesah ketika merasakan miliknya diremas tangan berotot Kai.

Kyungsoo bertahan pada sisi-sisi dinding tempat mandi, kepalanya yang mendongak tidak lepas dari pengawasan Kai.

Pria itu menggeser tubuh sedikit mendekat pada Kyungsoo. Memberinya ciuman panas sementara tangan itu bekerja menarik ulur kejantanan Kyungsoo.

"Kaihhh aku ingin keluar."

Kyungsoo bicara susah payah saat mendapat kesempatan. Tapi Kai tidak berhenti.

"Owghhh Kaihhh! Kumohon!"

Ia merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar kemudian melengkung seperti biasanya saat berhasil mencapai kenikmatan.

Kai membawa tubuhnya duduk di pinggir _bathup_ , sedikit mengangkang kemudian memutar tubuh Kyungsoo menghadap kejantaannya.

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin menyentuhnya? Ingin aku memasukimu? Kau harus mempersiapkannya sendiri Kyungsoo."

Pria mungil itu bergeser. Ia mendongak dan tersenyum pada Kai.

Jemari lentiknya meraih kejantanan pria tan itu. Lebih besar dari miliknya dan terasa kedutan otot-otot Kai di sana.

"Oughhh begitu Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang mendengar pujian Kai. Segera ia memasukkan penis itu ke dalam mulutnya sendiri, memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil membuat Kai semakin mengerang.

Semakin membesar seperti yang di harapkan Kyungsoo.

"Ahhh Kyungsooo!"

Selama ini Kaisar tidak pernah menyebut namanya saat berhasil mencapai klimaks atas pelayanan Kyungsoo. selalau saja nama Ratu yang dia sebut. Tapi pria ini, dia menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah cukup tuan muda."

Kyungsoo berhenti saat mendengar panggilan Kai. Ia merasakan tubuh Kai merosot kembali ke dalam _bathup_ membuat air sedikit naik.

Bibirnya terpout lucu namun segera mendapat kecupan Kai.

"Kau tidak suka aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

Tanpa sadar dia mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu buat aku mengerangkan namamu Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan membuat Kai bingung. Dia menaikkan dagu Kyungsoo menatap bibir hati itu masih saja tertawa kecil.

"Jika seperti ini aku tidak tahu siapa yang majikan di antara kita. Oughhhhhh!"

Lengkingan panjang tiba-tiba terdengar keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo saat jari Kai menusuk lubang kelamin keduanya.

"Hahhh hh. Hghh."

Detik berikutnya Kyungsoo merasakan jumlah jari itu bertambah dan mengaduk lubang hangatnya di bawah sana.

"Kaihhh kumohon! Aku menginginkanmu."

"Ya Kyungsoo. Segera setelah kau benar-benar siap untukku."

Miliknya yang telah disembunyikan berkedut meminta sesuatu yang lebih besar memasukinya, Kai mengeluarkan tangannya membawa tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit terangkat. Sementara pemuda mungil itu mencari milik Kai di dalam air yang keruh akibat campuran sabun.

Saat mendapatkannya Kyungsoo memposisikan milik Kai ke bawah penisnya, tepat pada lubang vagina yang juga dia miliki.

"Ughhhh hmphhh!"

Pemuda manis itu hendak menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan nikmat milik Kai yang perlahan masuk setiap gerakan turun tubuhnya terjadi. Tapi tertahan oleh ciuman Kai.

"Kau orang yang spesial untukku Kyungsoo."

Dia berkata pelan, sedikit membuat Kyungsoo tenang dengan keberadaan miliknya di dalam lubang itu.

"Mulailah bergerak."

Kai memberi perintah yang disambut anggukan pelan Kyungsoo. Bertahan pada pundak lebar Kai dia mulai mengangkat tubuhnya, hingga menyisahkan ujung milik Kai, Kyungsoo segera meluncur turun.

"Uhhhh ahhh hh ahh."

Sebuah nada erotisme terus meluncur setiap hentakan yang berhasil dia buat. Merasakan milik Kai yang semakin membesar dihimpit lubangnya. Saat itu, Kyungsoo pikir kelamin keduanya telah robek karena gesekan kasar setiap kali dia membanting tubuh ke pangkuan Kai.

Tangan pria itu berada di pinggang Kyungsoo, membantu pemuda manis ini agar bergerak lebih cepat.

Gerakan naik turun Kyungsoo tidak hanya menampar tubuh mereka tapi air di dalam _bathup_ ikut memiliki gerakan kacau. Seperti ombak yang menghantam karang.

"Aku ingin keluar Kai."

Kyungsoo merasakan miliknya berkedut, kejantanan pemuda manis itu kemudian terasa hangat saat Kai membebaskan satu tangannya dari pinggang Kyungsoo berpindah menarik ulur penis Kyungsoo.

"Sebentar lagi Kyungsoo," Kai mengeram pelan merasakan dinding-dinding milik Kyungsoo terasa semakin sempit atau miliknya yang semakin membesar.

"Tidak bisa!"

Kyungsoo setengah membentak walau tubuhnya tidak berhenti naik turun dari atas tubuh Kai.

"Ouhhhh!"

Setengah bergetar Kyungsoo mengeluarkan cairan kental dari ujung penisnya. Tubuhnya lelah tapi kemudian Kai menggoyang tubuh Kyungsoo. Tidak hanya sebatas itu, pria tan juga menggerakkan pinggulnya naik semakin memperdalam miliknya memasuki diri Kyungsoo.

"Ughhh ahhh Kaihh! Ohhh!"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa berhenti mendesah saat merasakan kejantanan Kai seperti akan meledak di dalam miliknya.

"Arghhhh!"

Pria tan itu mengerang merasakan nikmat saat mengeluarkan spermanya pada kelamin kedua Kyungsoo. Dalam detik itu juga dia merasakan kepala Kyungsoo terjatuh di pundaknya. Tidak hanya itu, tubuh Kyungsoo memeluk Kai, menjebak penisnya tetap berada di dalam sana.

Kai manarik lubang di bagian lantai _bathup_ membuat air yang tinggal sedikit itu surut. Tidak menjauhkan tubuh Kyungsoo dia mengalirkan air yang baru. Membiarkan air keluar dari lubang bambu untuk membersihkan diri dari licinnya pengaruh sabun.

"Jika kau terus begini aku akan memintamu bergerak lagi."

Kai berbisik pelan di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Ayo lakukan di ranjang. Aku kedinginan."

Kyungsoo bergumam di leher Kai tapi detik berikutnya dia merasakan tangan Kai membawa kedua kaki Kyungsoo melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Owghh."

Sedikit terpekik merasakan milik Kai semakin dalam ketika pemuda itu berdiri dengan membawa Kyungsoo dalam gendongannya.

* * *

 **To be continue...**

* * *

 **glossary**

 **Green area;** Green space

 **Terapi Hormon kehamilan;** dilakukan untuk mengatasi gangguan kesuburan dengan cara penambahan hormon dari luar. untuk merangsang pertumbuhan dan pematangan folikel yang terdapat di indung telur.

 **Tree library;** saat menulisnya, aku membayangkan Perpustakaan Iskandariyah (Perpustakaan Alexandria kuno) tidak berbentuk pohon tapi tentang kelengkapan di dalamnya. akan di jelaskan di bagian cerita selanjutnya ^^

 **Strawberry hutan;** biasanya terdapat di gunung atau hutan hujan tropis. memiliki bentuk berbeda dengan strawberry yang biasa kita temukan. namun rasanya hampir sama dengan strawberry biasa.


	4. Chapter 4

Tuberose 04 [ **KaiSoo** ff]

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

Warning: _Everything include in the rating applies to the level of_ _language,_ _adult content, sexual situation in this story, Mpreg!_

Disclaimer : Just a fanfiction!

Summary: _Follow your passion, follow your satisfaction. You get danger!_

(created: 170924 publish: 180723)

Kai telah memikirkannya sepanjang malam setelah seks panjang yang dia lakukan bersama Kyungsoo. Pria mungil itu kini berada dalam pelukannya. Di balik kain _flannel_ yang menghangatkan tubuh telanjang mereka. Tangan Kai melingkar di pinggang Kyungsoo mengapit kedua paha sang selir Kaisar. Beberapa kali dia membawa keluar tangannya hanya untuk menyingkirkan helaian panjang rambut berwarna jingga milik sang selir. Diciumnya sudut mata Kyungsoo dengan lembut lalu turun menyentuh bibir hati yang terasa manis.

Aroma tuberose selalu menguar setiap Kyungsoo membuat gerakan sekecil apapun.

Kini pria tan semakin menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu Kyungsoo."

Dia menikmati sisa malam dengan memeluk Kyungsoo. Seakan pemuda ini adalah miliknya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Beberapa minggu berlalu, meskipun begitu kondisi negeri ini terlihat seperti biasa. Sementara di kediaman itu, sepanjang malam dia kembali melakukan seks bersama budak tampannya.

Kyungsoo terbangun dan tidak mendapati Kai di sampingnya. Melainkan teh hangat dengan asap yang masih mengepul serta roti manis di atas meja. Ia baru saja akan menarik selimut ketika menyadari tubuhnya telah mengenakan pakaian. Kai sudah tentu yang memasangkan ke tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah bangun Kyungsoo?"

Sepertinya perasaan bahagia memikirkan budak tampannya itu membuat Kyungsoo tidak menyadari sosok pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi negeri ini.

Pria itu duduk di salah satu kursi tunggal dengan kaki bersila. Dalam jarak lima meter seperti ini Kyungsoo memasang kewaspadaan.

"Pelayanmu mengatakan jika kau sakit. Tapi bukan berarti kau tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaanmu padaku."

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Kemarilah atau aku yang harus ke sana Kyungsoo?"

Segera Kyungsoo beranjak turun. Saat berdiri dia terdiam beberapa saat, menahan rasa perih di bagian bawah atau tepatnya kelamin kedua yang tadi malam telah menerima Kai dengan sangat baik untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kyungsoo berusaha mengabaikan semua itu, dia tetap berjalan walau terlihat sedikit pincang.

Duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dan membiarkan pria itu menuntun jemari tangannya ke balik pakaian yang ia kenakan. Kyungsoo merasakan hangat dari tubuh Chanyeol, merasakan miliknya setengah mengeras. Sementara tangan Chanyeol yang lain mendekatkan bibir gelas ke mulut Kyungsoo. Membuatnya menelan air minum itu.

"Ratu menyelesaikan terapi dengan baik. Sekarang Ayahmu yang memimpin proses itu sedang melakukan pengecekan transvaginal untuk melihat kondisi rahim ratu. Sementara sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak pernah berhubungan seks dengan ratu karena larangan dari Ayahmu."

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya. Inikah alasan Chanyeol juga tidak pernah berkunjung hingga lima hari ini. Sekarang bagaimana jika Chanyeol meminta berhubungan badan dengannya. Memikirkan itu saja sanggup membuat kepala Kyungsoo pening.

"Untuk mendapatkan hasil yang sempurna dalam proses ini ayahmu meminta sperma yang baik dariku. Untuk itu aku kemari," pria tinggi itu meraih cawan di atas meja. Membuat Kyungsoo bingung tentang apa yang akan di lakukan pria itu kepadanya.

"Inseminasi buatan yang sedang dijalankan untuk membuat ratu mengandung ternyata memiliki proses yang rumit. Ayahmu tidak mampu menyederhanakannya lagi hingga berkata aku harus melakukan masturbasi. Untuk itu aku kemari mempermudah proses itu."

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyungsoo, "Buat aku mengeluarkan spermaku Kyungsoo. "

Pagi itu suara desahan dan erangan Chanyeol memenuhi kamar Kyungsoo. Setelah dirasa cukup pria tinggi itu segera meninggalkan Kyungsoo seolah tidak terjadi aktivitas seksual di dalam sana.

Sesaat setelah Chanyeol keluar, Kai segera masuk. Dia menghela napas melihat Kyungsoo masih terduduk di lantai dingin, berjalan mendekat dan membantu Kyungsoo bangkit. Pria itu memangku Kyungsoo berhadapan membiarkan kepala sang selir bersender di pundaknya. Menggosok punggung Kyungsoo berkali-kali.

"Hari ini kita tidak perlu ke perpustakaan pohon. Kau harus istirahat di kamar."

Kyungsoo menarik kepalanya menatap Kai dan tersenyum.

"Apa kau mau berbaring bersamaku sepanjang hari?"

Kai mengangguk pelan segera menggendong Kyungsoo kembali ke ranjang. Dia menyelimuti selir Kaisar itu.

Dalam diam, pemuda tampan itu menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Hanya beberapa menit saja hingga dia merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar dan sebuah isakan terdengar. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali, Kai mendorong Kyungsoo sedikit menjauh, memastikan suara tangis itu memang berasal dari bibir hatinya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa begitu mendadak?"

Dia segera bangkit membawa Kyungsoo bersamanya. Menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Apa Kaisar memberimu obat perangsang seperti sebelumnya?"

Kai bertanya pelan. Segera dia mendapatkan anggukan Kyungsoo.

Sekarang Kai menyesal, seharusnya dia tidak bercinta dengan Kyungsoo malam tadi. Tapi gairahnya begitu besar, di tambah Kyungsoo selalu menerima dengan sangat baik.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Kai segera membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo, melepas pakaiannya satu persatu di mana tubuh itu bahkan masih menampilkan bekas _kissmark_ yang Kai ciptakan sejak beberapa hari ini.

"Ini tidak akan lama."

Ia berbisik pelan sebelum tangannya mengurut penis Kyungsoo sementara lidahnya menusuk kelamin kedua Kyungsoo.

"Uhhh Kaihhhh ahhhh."

Segera bibir itu mendesah menikmati setiap sentuhan Kai.

Butuh beberapa waktu hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo memuntahkan hasratnya. Kai segera mendekati wajah Kyungsoo, menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Sekali saja, aku harap punya waktu untuk dihabiskan bersamamu," Kyungsoo menggenggam kejantanan pria itu dari balik pakaian yang ia kenakan, merasakan milik Kai yang setengah menegang. Mata Kai membesar mendengar permintaan Kyungsoo.

Cukup lama dia berpikir hingga akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Kyungsoo.

Kai merangkak ke bawah, mendorong kaki Kyungsoo hingga menekuk dan memperlihatkan lubang kelamin kedua milik Kyungsoo berkedut dengan cairan kental telah membasahi bibir lubang itu. Satu jari Kai masuk membuat Kyungsoo memekik tertahan.

"Ohhh Kaihhh!"

Tidak ada yang tahu alasan kenapa Kyungsoo sangat membutuhkan Kai, seolah itu adalah takdir yang membawa mereka bersama.

Desahan demi desahan disertai erangan kepuasan setiap kali Kai berhasil menyatukan dirinya dengan Kyungsoo menjadi nada indah di pagi itu.

"Hh hahhh. Terima kasih banyak."

Kyungsoo bicara pelan, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya mendengarkan detak jantung Kai.

"Aku pikir aku mencintaimu Kai."

"..."

Tangan Kai yang semula mengusap punggung Kyungsoo terhenti mendengar gumaman yang menggetarkan tubuhnya. Segera dia membawa Kyungsoo sejejar dengan dirinya.

"Kau?"

"Ya. Aku tahu sulit untukmu percaya. Tapi aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu."

Tidak ada keraguan sama sekali. Kai sangat senang hanya saja,,,

"Kapan?"

"Sebelum kau mendapatkan tanda ini."

Jemari Kyungsoo menyentuh lengan Kai di mana tanda pemisah itu telah diciptakan.

"Tapi aku tidak peduli. Selama kau tidak menjauhiku, selama kau tidak meninggalkanku."

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Do Kyungsoo."

Mata bulat itu mengerjap beberapa kali mendengar kalimat pendek Kai barusan.

"Kyungsoo! Kau mau pergi bersamaku? Kita bisa meninggalkan negeri ini."

Kai tiba-tiba saja bangkit dan membawa Kyungsoo menatapnya. Pengakuan Kyungsoo barusan menghilangkan semua ambisi Kai tentang balas dendam kepada Kaisar. Ia pikir setelah kehilangan keluarganya Kai tidak punya alasan untuk bertahan, tapi jika seseorang kemudian masuk ke dalam hidupnya, seseorang yang bisa terus tersakiti jika berada di dalam negeri ini. Maka Kai punya alasan untuk melarikan diri agar bisa bertahan dan menikmati sisa hidupnya.

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum kaku, menangkup wajah Kai dan menciumnya lembut.

"Aku sangat ingin untuk hidup bersamamu. Terdengar sangat menyenangkan Kai, tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Ahhh karena kau adalah selir Kaisar sekalipun dia tidak mencintaimu."

Kai memalingkan wajahnya dan dengan segera Kyungsoo membawa Kai menatapnya kembali.

"Tidak hanya itu. Aku masih memiliki Ayah dan ibu."

Kai terdiam mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo. Benar saja, Kyungsoo masih memiliki orang tuanya. Tidak seharusnya Kai bersikap egois. Tapi pria itu kemudian berjanji akan menjaga Kyungsoo. Karena yang dia inginkan adalah melihat Kyungsoo bahagia. Sementara pemuda manis ini sangat bahagia dengan keberadaan Kai.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Waktu mengubah banyak hal, waktu mengubah umur kita, dia mampu merubah sikap kita, berjalan di depan dengan angkuh, terkadang seolah mengulang masa yang telah lama berlalu. Waktu membuat garis-garis kerut halus di sebagian besar tubuh kita, dia membuat banyak orang tidak menyadari pertumbuhan kita.

 _Waktu mengubah sesuatu yang beku menjadi cair, membuat sesuatu yang basah menjadi kering._

Sudah berapa lama sejak mereka mengakui perasaan masing-masing?

Rasanya sudah hampir dua bulan sejak Kai selalu berada di sebelah Kyungsoo dengan sebuah ikatan yang mereka sembunyikan dari sang Kaisar.

Semakin hari, Kai menyadari cintanya telah tumbuh semakin besar untuk bersama dan menjaga Kyungsoo. Yang dia inginkan adalah melihat pemuda manis itu tersenyum.

Lihatlah kedekatan mereka hari ini sejak Kyungsoo mulai sering membawa Kai ke perpustakaan pohon setelah melewati gerbang penjagaan.

Pohon ini telah hidup ribuan tahun, di bagian dalam kawah bekas ledakan meteor ribuan tahun lalu. Sepanjang mata memandang hanya akan ada padang rumput dengan penjagaan yang ketat sebab perpustakaan ini menyimpan lebih dari 100.000 buku yang memuat pengetahuan bidang geometri, trigonometri, astronomi, kesusastraan lama, terutama kedokteran. Serta beberapa naskah , gulungan, manuskrip hingga pada strategi perang. Perpustakaan ini telah menyimpan semua informasi dan pengetahuan dari seluruh penjuru dunia.

Lalu sebuah sudut di mana para abdi tidak akan mengganggu waktu selir dan pelayannya. Pemuda manis itu bergelung memeluk Kai, tidak mengganggu aktivitas pemuda tan saat membaca sebuah buku kedokteran sembari bersender di salah satu rak. Sesuatu yang seharusnya dilarang untuk dilakukan oleh seorang budak. Tapi berkat Kyungsoo, Kai mendapatkan sebuah kesempatan.

"Kai?"

"Hm?" Dia masih membaca saat bergumam untuk memberitahu Kyungsoo jika ia akan mendengarkan.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

Satu permintaan kecil itu membuat Kai mengerti. Sudah satu minggu sejak terakhir dia melakukannya dengan Kyungsoo. Tanpa ragu dia meletakkan buku bacaannya ke lantai, membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pangkuannya di mana lutut pemuda manis itu menekuk karena mengangkang menghadap Kai.

Mereka berciuman penuh gairah cukup lama, dalam kenikmatan itu pria tan berhasil menyingkirkan penghalang di antara mereka. Mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo memposisikan penisnya ke dalam lubang hangat dan basah milik selir Kaisar.

Tubuhnya memantul, bercahaya karena keringat yang terbias oleh sinar matahari. Sesuatu yang begitu indah dan desahan Kyungsoo menjadi nilai tambah untuk perasaan mereka.

"Ohhh ahh Uhhh ahhh."

Suara desahan demi desahan tertahan menguasai sudut ruangan itu. Hingga sebuah puncak kenikmatan bisa mereka raih.

Tanpa sadar seseorang telah berdiri di ujung rak buku. Menyaksikan apa yang mereka lakukan. Napas wanita itu memburu, terputus-putus di bakar oleh api cemburu. Sudah dua bulan lebih dia menyaksikan kedekatan sang selir dengan cinta pertamanya. Rasanya menyakitkan. Seolah terhimpit di antara dua dinding yang semakin menempel satu sama lain.

 _"Aku mencintaimu. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, kita bisa menikmati hidup yang sesungguhnya. Aku berjanji padamu."_

Kalimat panjang dari mulut Kai terdengar samar tapi wanita itu bisa memastikan kebenaran apa yang Kai katakan.

Ia berbalik badan hendak meninggalkan tempat itu sampai kemudian tubuhnya tanpa sadar menabrak seseorang yang baru saja tiba.

"Baek? Kau mau kemana?"

Itu adalah Kaisar. Pria di hadapannya sekarang adalah Chanyeol. Baru saja melewati pintu masuk lantai dua pohon ini. Dia menjadi ingat alasan dirinya berada di sini, mereka akan pergi ke tingkatan teratas pohon untuk bertemu senator Do membahas mengenai kondisi Baekhyun. Mereka akan melakukan pengecekan terhadap kematangan sel telur setelah berkali-kali mencoba melakukan pengamatan.

 _"Ahhh."_

Alis Chanyeol terangkat saat mendengar suara desahan samar-samar.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang "

Saat itu Baekhyun mengambil inisiatif menarik lengan Chanyeol menaiki tangga yang berada di sebelah pintu masuk.

"Apa ada orang lain di lantai dua?"

"Apa? Siapa? Kita tidak punya waktu untuk itu Chan. Aku ingin menemui tuan Do segera. Dia bisa saja punya kabar bagus untukku."

Ada alasan kenapa Baekhyun menutupi keberadaan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Dia tentu tidak ingin tiba-tiba emosi Chanyeol meminta sebuah permainan di mana Kai akan dijadikan korban. Walau tidak bisa bersama, Baekhyun cukup senang melihat keberadaan Kai di istana kekaisaran. Pria itu menjadi salah satu alasan dia bertahan.

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Ruangan teratas pohon ini menjadi pusat penelitian di negeri. Penyelesaian atas kondisi fisik sang ratu menjalani tahap pengecekan untuk ketiga kalinya. Memang sulit membuat ratu mengandung, tapi mereka mencoba melakukan Inseminasi buatan.

Tindakan yang diambil berdasarkan keputusan Kaisar. Bila rencana ini berhasil mereka aka memiliki keturunan. Di sana Chanyeol menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk melakukan sesuatu, dia sangat menginginkan seorang anak dari ratu yang begitu ia cintai.

"Kapan aku bisa mendapatkan hasil yang pasti?"

Ini terdengar seperti sebuah tuntutan tapi sebagai orang yang paling berkuasa di negeri ini, Chanyeol pantas mendapatkan jawaban pasti itu.

Senator Do mencoba tersenyum atas hasil yang telah dia rancang. "Kita masih harus memasukkan penyubur ke tubuh ratu tiga hari lagi."

Pria tua beruban itu memberitahu Chanyeol.

"Kita masih harus melihat kematangan dan ukuran optimal dari sel telur yang ratu miliki. Jika sudah siap barulah bisa memecahkan sel telur itu."

Itu artinya masih banyak proses yang harus dilalui oleh Baekhyun untuk bisa mengandung.

 _Figure_ penguasa yang terbentuk dalam diri Chanyeol terlalu mendominasi. Chanyeol punya alasan untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini segera, tapi sebelum itu terjadi seorang jenderal tiba-tiba masuk menemui Chanyeol. Berbisik memberitahu tentang penyerangan di pintu utama. Di mana saudara lelaki Baekhyun memimpin pasukan itu. Negeri kecil itu masih menginginkan putri mereka untuk kembali. Tapi Chanyeol tidak akan memberikan apa yang telah menjadi miliknya.

"Kau harus kembali ke kediamanmu. Aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu."

Dia mencium Baekhyun kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Jendral yang memberi informasi tersebut segera mengikuti langkah di belakangnya, di mana kemudian Chanyeol memimpin strategi standar untuk memukul mundur pasukan negeri itu.

Mereka membalas dengan serangan frontal, membiarkan pemanah dan pembawa lembing melepaskan senjata mereka. Karena dari posisi yang lebih tinggi, militer negeri ini bisa mengamati gerakan-gerakan kecil itu.

Perang di pintu utama berlangsung selama beberapa hari hingga membuat ketegangan di dalam negeri. Pekikan pertempuran hingga beberapa pasukan yang terluka di bawa kembali ke balai perawatan. Rakyat tidak diberitahu apapun, tapi berita dengan segera menyebar.

Selama ini, Chanyeol hanya menanti para menyerang. Dia menggunakan kondisi geografis negeri yang menguntungkan. Bisa di duga jika korban dari negeri ini tidak akan banyak berjatuhan.

Sementara itu, sewaktu Chanyeol semakin sibuk mengurus peperangan dan memperkuat posisi. Situasi yang lain berkembang di kediaman selir Kaisar.

Senator Do mengunjungi putranya. Mereka bicara berdua tanpa seorangpun berusaha mendengarkan obrolan Ayah dan anak itu.

"Ayah akan memindahkan ibumu ke Lu'au."

" Ayah!" Kyungsoo setengah berseru. Tentu karena dia tahu desa kecil yang baru saja di katakan ayahnya. Lu'au memang tempat yang damai dan begitu tenang tapi sangat jauh dari negeri ini. Harus melewati beberapa negeri, bahkan sebelum itu mereka harus menyebrang pulau untuk bisa tiba di sana.

Ketika berumur tujuh tahun Kyungsoo pernah pergi ke sana. Dia bahkan menderita _croup_ dimana tubuhnya panas tinggi dan merasakan sakit pada tenggorokan, saat itu Kyungsoo bahkan kesulitan bernapas. Ia beruntung ayahnya memiliki akar tokon, meminum air rebusan itu sungguh menyiksa apalagi proses saat dia mengeluarkan dahak. Kyungsoo pikir saat itu dia bisa saja mati jika tidak segera mendapat pertolongan.

Sebelum memikirkan lokasi desa yang sangat jauh. Bagaimana caranya keluar dari negeri yang sedang mendapat serangan pada beberapa bagian dari sebuah negeri kecil. Akan berbahaya keluar dari perbatasan tanpa pengawalan, hanya saja jika menggunakan pengawalan maka Kaisar akan tahu kemana mereka melarikan diri.

Pria tua itu menarik Kyungsoo, mengelus rambut jingga sang anak dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau menyukai abdi itu bukan?"

Kyungsoo segera menarik diri dari pelukan sang ayah. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali memandang pandangan sarat akan kasih sayang dari senator Do.

"Kau menyebut namanya saat kalian bercinta di perpustakaan. Bagaimana caramu memandanginya, Ayah tidak pernah melihatmu tertawa begitu manis sejak ibumu sakit. Dan bagaimana pemuda itu berusaha menjagamu."

Ia terdiam beberapa saat. Memang benar Kyungsoo menjadi lebih baik jika bersama Kai, terutama sejak hubungan mereka semakin terikat. Tanpa sadar dia menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Apa dia mengetahui tentang keistimewaanmu?"

Pria beruban itu bertanya, menerima sebuah anggukan Kyungsoo dia segera tersenyum.

"Jangan merasa bersalah. Terima kasih sudah mengakuinya pada Ayah. Berhati-hatilah pada Kaisar. Jika saatnya tiba, kau juga harus pergi dari sini secepat mungkin."

"Tapi Ayah? Bagaimana denganmu? Kaisar mengawasimu sampai ratu bisa memiliki anak."

"Terkadang kita ingin merasakan mati agar bisa mensyukuri kehidupan selanjutnya sayang."

Di sisi lain, hampir setiap orang bisa mengingat banyak masa dalam hidupnya. Terhadap hal-hal yang harus dilakukan, mereka memasukkan diri ke dalam pilihan paling berbahaya. Sebab masa depan telah menanti di hadapannya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Siang itu, Kai memandangi wajah damai Kyungsoo yang terlelap terbiaskan cahaya matahari. Rambut jingganya berkilauan dan tanpa sadar telah tumbuh cukup panjang sejak terakhir kali dirapikan.

Pria tan itu menuliskan sesuatu di lembaran kulit sapi kering yang digunakan sebagai media tulis. Melipatnya empat dan menyembunyikan di salah satu rak buku-buku yang telah Kai susun sendiri dengan kode yang dia tinggalkan.

 _"Kita akan mengirim ibumu pergi dari sini."_

Dia berbisik pelan. Dengan gerakan pelan tidak mengganggu, lelaki tan itu membawa Kyungsoo ke pangkuannya. Kai sangat suka ketika tubuh Kyungsoo berada dalam pangkuannya, menjatuhkan kepala Kyungsoo pada bagian pundak sementara tangannya akan mengelus punggung Kyungsoo. Terutama aroma tuberose yang manis dan segar selalu menguar setiap kali Kyungsoo bergerak.

 _"Aku berjanji akan membuatmu lepas dari Kaisar._ _Kau juga bisa melihat dunia yang indah di luar sana._ _"_

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sementara pemuda tan itu berusaha mengeluarkan seseorang yang begitu dia cintai dan orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Di waktu kemudian, pada tempat lain, lelaki tinggi itu berdecih mendengar kabar yang baru saja dia terima. Pria berpakaian tertutup dengan sebuah pisau perak di dalam lengan bajunya itu masih berlutut setelah menyampaikan kabar tentang kondisi sesungguhnya selir Kaisar.

Tidak tahu apa yang harus Chanyeol lakukan, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat menahan amarah yang bisa saja meluap. Bagaimana dia tidak menyadari kondisi selirnya. Bagaimana Kyungsoo telah terlahir dengan sebuah keistimewaan, dia pikir rambut jingga itu adalah sebuah keistimewaan tapi ternyata ada hal lain lagi.

Seperti ada benda berat yang telah menimpa kepala Chanyeol, bagaimana pemilik kekuasaan tertinggi di negeri itu kini berpikir sangat keras tentang kondisi selirnya. Jika sampai para petinggi negeri ini menyadari kondisi selirnya mereka pasti akan menurunkan ratu, atau mungkin ada pilihan lain. Semua tentang kejadian yang paling berbahaya yang harus negeri ini hadapi. Karena keistimewaan Kyungsoo seharusnya bisa dikorbankan untuk negeri.

Sementara Baekhyun bahkan belum melalui proses terpenting, mereka baru saja memecahkan sel telur Baekhyun dan masih harus menunggu hingga dua minggu lagi untuk memasuki proses utama agar wanita itu berkemungkinan bisa mengandung.

"Aku harus memastikannya sendiri."

Malam itu ia bergegas mengunjungi kediaman Kyungsoo. Menemukan selir itu duduk di pinggir ranjang mengantisipasi apa yang akan dia lakukan.

"Aku akan tidur di sini."

Detik itu tubuh Kyungsoo kaku mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar, gerakannya terbilang kikuk saat menyiapkan makan malam untuk Chanyeol.

Hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam satu ruangan ini. Menunggu reaksi apa yang akan pria tinggi ini berikan kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur jika Kaisar masih terjaga. Ia sudah mencoba menahan kantuk sebisa mungkin, nyatanya berkali-kali Kyungsoo terkejut oleh gerakan kepalanya yang terantuk udara. Pria manis itu tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang kembali, membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi objek penelitian Kaisar.

Malam ini terasa sangat aneh, jika Pria tinggi ini hanya duduk memandanginya. Maka Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Bahkan ia tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikiran lelaki ini.

"Kau ingat sperma yang kutuangkan di dalam cawan itu?"

Pelan Kyungsoo mengangguk. Itu telah berlalu beberapa minggu.

"Mereka seharusnya mengatakan aku memiliki sperma yang sangat baik untuk membuat seseorang segera mengandung, tapi ayahmu tidak berkomentar apapun."

Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya kasar. Apa yang telah di rencanakan oleh Chanyeol? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia membahas mengenai hal ini.

"Dua minggu lagi proses Inseminasi kepada ratu akan dilakukan."

Kyungsoo mencoba mengintip Chanyeol dari balik bulu matanya. Tapi belum dia menemukan pandangan Chanyeol, tubuh pemuda manis itu dijatuhkan ke ranjang. Di mana Chanyeol telah menindih Kyungsoo. Memagut bibirnya dengan kasar.

"Umphhhhh."

Tubuhnya melengkung merasakan sentuhan yang sangat tidak dia inginkan. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepala. Menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Chanyeol menggoda putingnya yang terasa mengeras.

"Mereka bilang kau memiliki keistimewaan lain selain rambutmu ini."

Degh

* * *

 **To be Continue...**

* * *

AN: terima kasih banyak kalian sudah membaca sampai sejauh ini, lebih tepatnya menunggu selama ini. aku paham, ada banyak bagian yang tidak mudah dimengerti. tapi jika kalian tidak mengatakannya, aku tidak akan tahu ^^ semoga daftar istilah di bawah ini bisa sedikit membantu.

 **Glossary**

 **Akar Tokon** ; Sejenis tanaman, - _akarnya direbus untuk digunakan sebagai obat dalam mengeluarkan dahak._

 **Croup ;** suatu infeksi virus yang menyebabkan peradangan dan pembengkakkan pada saluran pernapasan bagian atas ; -bagi anak kecil ada kemungkinan susah pernapasan sampai mati tiba-tiba ; _Laringotrakeobronkitis._

 **Transvaginal;** pengamatan terhadap sistem reproduksi wanita dari dalam vagina , - _memanfaatkan gelombang suara (ultrasound)._

 **Tree library;** tempat di mana segala ilmu pengetahuan terkumpul _._ Perpusatakaan Iskandariyah (pernah menjadi perpustakaan terbesar di dunia; 'masa pemerintahan Ptolemeus II dari Mesir') ; ~The Library (Avatar; the Last Airbender eps 10) & ~Tree of knowledge (Onepiece, bab 391; eps 251) ;


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hallo,,, ini Rosie.

Terima kasih telah membaca sampai pada bagian ini. Sebelumnya chapter lima hanya publish sebagian, maka dari itu sekarang saya update chapter 5 full ^^ cerita ini lebih pada HistoricalAU, tidak banyak chapter yang tersisa, semoga kalian masih bisa bersabar. Terima kasih banyak ^^

* * *

Tuberose 05 [ **KaiSoo** ff]

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

Warning: _Everything include in the rating applies to the level of_ _language,_ _adult content, sexual situation in this story, Mpreg!_

Disclaimer : Just a fanfiction!

Summary: _Follow your passion, follow your satisfaction. You get danger!_

* * *

Satu bulan yang lalu.

Kai baru saja mempelajari banyak hal di dalam perpustakaan sementara Kyungsoo mengekor di belakangnya. Selir kaisar itu terus saja bicara tentang apa yang dia pelajari ketika kecil, seolah sedang memamerkan sesuatu yang sangat sulit didapatkan oleh pemuda seperti Kai.

"Paman Oh punya bengkel di mana dia sering menggunakan amber utnuk membuat permata _."_

Tapi Kai hanya berdehem untuk menanggapi perkataannya.

"Kai? Apa kau tidak mendengarkan aku?"

Saat itu tubuh Kai berhenti membuat Kyungsoo menabrak punggung belakangnya, pemuda itu berbalik membuat Kyungsoo tidak hanya berhenti bicara tetapi juga berhenti melangkah. Sedikit mendongak dia memperlihatkan mata bulatnya yang begitu menggemaskan. Ada harapan kecil yang begitu hangat di balik tatapan Kyungsoo.

 _Chup_

Kai mencium bibir Kyungsoo sekilas.

"Aku mendengarkan semuanya. Bahkan detak jantungmu."

Muka Kyungsoo merah merona mendengar perkataan Kai. Walaupun mereka selalu melewatkan hari-hari bersama, Kai sering kali kesulitan menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh Kyungsoo.

"Barangkali kau harus sedikit menahan mulutmu sayang "

Setelah berkata begitu ia segera membawa tubuh Kyungsoo bersender di salah satu rak. Melepas buku bacaan dan menyingkirkan kain yang membungkus tubuh Kyungsoo.

Tangan pria tan itu mengapit jari-jari Kyungsoo. Membawanya ke atas di mana Kyungsoo kesulitan memberi perlawanan saat lidah Kai mulai membasahi lehernya. Ketika gigi abdi selir itu menggigit kecil kemudian mengecup leher Kyungsoo meninggalkan sebuah _kissmark_ kemerahan di sana. Kai tersenyun puas mendengar napas Kyungsoo memburu hanya karena sebuah ciuman panas di tubuhnya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Mungkin tidak ada alasan untuk menolak sentuhan dari pria yang dia cintai. Hanya harus berhati-hati agar tidak membawa pandangan orang mendekat pada aktivitas yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Suara desahan dan deritan rak buku akibat tubuh Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa menahan dorongan Kai telah mengundang sepasang mata mendekat.

"Ahhh Kaihhh kumohon! Hnghhh ahhh Ohhh Kaihhh!"

Racauan Kyungsoo semakin menjadi setiap kali Kai menusukkan kejantaannya semakin kuat dan dalam.

"Kaihhh! Aku ingin keluar ahhhh!"

Erangan panjang terakhir membuat Kai melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo. Membiarkannya melingkari di leher dan membuat kepala Kyungsoo jatuh di pundak pria tan.

"Aku mencintaimu Kai."

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum kemudian membalik posisi mereka. Membawa turun tubuhnya untuk bersender sementara tangannya meraih kain dan memakaikan kembali ke tubuh Kyungsoo.

' _Terima kasih banyak. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu dari Kaisar._ '

Kai berbisik pelan. Menciumi wajah Kyungsoo berkali-kali hingga pemuda mungil itu terlelap. Kai bahkan masih duduk bersila memangku Kyungsoo seperti seorang bocah empat tahun. Pria tan itu baru saja melepas penyatuan mereka membuat Kyungsoo terpekik kecil dalam tidurnya.

Tidak dia sadari seorang pria beruban berdiri di hadapan Kai. Ketika mendongak segera Kai menyadari siapa lelaki ini.

"Senator Do?"

"Kim Jongin?"

Sudah sangat lama sejak seseorang memanggil nama aslinya.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu."

Pria tua itu kemudian duduk di sebelah Kai. Jemarinya baru saja akan mengusap rambut Kyungsoo ketika Kai sedikit menarik tubuh Kyungsoo menjauh.

"Jangan menyentuhnya."

Detik itu senator Do terkikik geli melihat Kai begitu melindungi Kyungsoo dari tangan asing.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau membangunkannya. Sekalipun kau adalah ayahnya."

Senator Do kembali bersender. Kepalanya memperhatikan tumpukan buku yang tersusun di rak. Mereka berada di bagian ilmu kedokteran di mana tempat yang sangat jarang di kunjungi oleh orang-orang.

"Aku tidak akan lupa pada bocah berumur enam tahun yang memaksa masuk ke dalam bangunan ini hingga berusia lima belas tahun. Setiap hari kau selalu membawakan tanaman liar untuk mempengaruhiku agar diizinkan masuk."

Kai tersenyum mendengar perkataan senator Do. Bocah itu adalah dirinya, sejak kecil Kai sangat tertarik untuk belajar apalagi ilmu kedokteran seperti senator Do. Sayangnya dia tidak bisa masuk ke bangunan ini begitu saja, jadi Kai lebih sering pergi ke balai pengobatan mempelajari teknik pengobatan di sana.

"Hari itu aku tidak sengaja menabrak seorang anak lelaki yang lebih tua satu tahun dariku membawa lencana pohon. Tidakkah kau tahu betapa irinya aku pada anak itu, aku pergi ke perbatasan untuk mencari tanaman obat agar bisa menemuimu, tapi yang kutemukan adalah seorang anak yang kemudian kubawa ke balai pengobatan. Tapi kemudian hanya dengan sekeranjang _strawberry_ hutan kau mengizinkan aku masuk ke tempat ini untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi sekarang aku tahu alasan itu."

Senator Do terkekeh pelan. "Bukankah dunia ini benar-benar sempit. Bocah lelaki yang membuatmu iri itu sekarang ada di pangkuanmu. Sementara anak perempuan yang kau bawa ke balai pengobatan telah menjadi ratu negeri ini."

Mereka diam sejenak. Mengingat masa lalu seolah itu adalah takdir.

"Kau mengizinkan aku masuk karena Kyungsoo menyukai barang yang kubawa hari itu bukan?"

Senator Do mengangguk pelan. Semua terjadi saat akan menolak pemberian Kai seperti biasa, ketika itu Kyungsoo menemukan keranjang berisikan _strawberry_ hutan. Merebusnya dan membuat air _strawberry_ , air itu ternyata bisa menjadi pengganti arak. Rasanya nikmat tapi tidak mengandung alkohol. Istrinya juga menyukai air itu.

"Kemana saja kau setelah berumur lima belas tahun?"

Senator Do bertanya pelan pada Kai. Pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum.

"Ayah adalah pejabat negeri ini. Kami bangsawan tingkat rendah tidak bisa mempelajari hal-hal hebat seperti kalian, jadi saat itu kuputuskan pergi ke Lu'Au. Ibu memiliki seorang saudara angkat, di sana aku belajar ilmu kedokteran. Kupikir ketika kembali kemari aku bisa memperbaiki situasi tapi sesuatu yang lain terjadi. Keluargaku masuk dalam daftar penghianat."

"Lu'au?"

Senator Do bertanya setengah terkejut membuat Kai mengangguk. Pria tan itu mengelus rambut jingga Kyungsoo. Karena rambut ini dia mengingat bocah lelaki yang membuatnya iri itu. Berterima kasih pada anak lelaki yang membuatnya bisa masuk kemari walau untuk satu hari. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, Kai bisa berkunjung kapanpun dia mau karena Kyungsoo akan senang hati membawanya kemari.

 _"Jongin! Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."_

Pria tan melirik senator Do dari balik bulu mata lentiknya.

Setelah pembicaraan hari itu, sebuah gerakan kecil mereka ciptakan sebagai langkah awal dalam sebuah strategi sampai bisa membawa mereka semua meninggalkan negeri ini, sebuah langkah pertama sampai waktunya tiba, ketika tekadnya sudah bulat.

Sebuah permintaan senator Do agar Kai membebaskan Kyungsoo dan istrinya dari Kaisar saat ini. Rencananya adalah Kai membawa istrinya pergi dari sini dan mendapat perawatan di desa tersembunyi Lu'au. Jika ratu telah di nyatakan mengandung maka dia juga harus membawa Kyungsoo pergi dari negeri ini sebelum Kaisar menyadari keistimewaan dari pemuda ini.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Hari ini adalah satu bulan sejak rencana itu dibuat. Pembebaskan ibu Kyungsoo dilakukan saat senja. Kai mendapatkan beberapa orang dari bantuan senator Do melewati daerah perbatasan. Rencananya adalah senator Do menyediakan perbekalan kemudian Kai akan membawa Istrinya menuju Lu'au melewati kota-kota pedalaman hingga pesisir.

Dengan penjelasan senator Do mengenai kondisi istrinya Kai bisa mengatasi masalah yang muncul ketika di perjalanan. Ia melakukan penyerahan ibu Kyungsoo pada saudara angkat Ibunya. Ketika itulah dia harus kembali tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan. Di gerbang, Kai membawa beberapa tanaman herbal kemudian menunjukkan lencana yang sebelumnya diberikan senator Do. Lencana perak berlukiskan pohon di mana mengakui jika dia adalah pekerja di perpustakaan pohon. Sebagai ganti tanaman liar yang Kai bawa adalah obat untuk ratu. Dia kembali ke negeri itu dengan segera.

Kai bergegas mengelilingi bagian barat istana kekaisaran. Dia bergegas masuk tanpa memperhatikan sekitar. Kai sudah beberapa hari tidak bertemu Kyungsoo. Dia hanya bisa mengingat kenangan tentang mereka sampai kemudian kakinya terhenti di depan pintu kediaman Kyungsoo.

Dua tombak menyilang menghadang Kai, melarang pria itu untuk melangkah masuk.

"Perintah Kaisar adalah tidak ada seorang pelayanpun yang boleh menemui selir Do!"

Pergerakannya terhenti. Tubuh Kai terdorong hingga keluar kediaman Kyungsoo akibat dua penjaga di pintu.

Sekarang apa yang telah terjadi ketika dia meninggalkan negeri untuk lima hari.

Dalam kebingungan itu Kai bertemu Baekhyun. Wanita itu berhenti saat melihat Kai segera berdiri dan menunduk. Kai pikir Baekhyun akan segera berjalan meninggalkannya namun wanita itu malah berjalan mendekat.

"Apa selir Do melakukan sesuatu kepadamu?"

Kai semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Seorang budak tidak seharusnya menatap ratu, _-s_ _ekalipun dia pernah menolong wanita ini._ Namun kondisi kali ini berada, dia telah menjadi seorang budak sementara anak perempuan itu adalah ratu.

"Pastilah kau merasa kecewa jika dia menolak keberadaanmu."

Baekhyun bicara karena tidak mengerti situasi. Tapi Kai tidak memberi jawaban apapun.

"Jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku, aku akan sangat senang bisa melakukan sesuatu sebagai balasan karena kau pernah menolongku hari itu."

Tubuh Kai menegang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun barusan.

"Aku ingin menemui selir Do. Tapi perintah Kaisar melarangku menemuinya."

Kai sedikit menatap Baekhyun, memastikan jika sang ratu benar-benar ingin membantunya. Cukup lama untuk Kai mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Kupikir ini tidak akan menyita waktuku."

Baekhyun melangkah meninggalkan Kai, tepatnya memasuki kediaman Kyungsoo. Detik itu Kai segera melangkah mengikuti di belakang dua pelayan yang selalu mengekor Baekhyun.

Tidak ada tombak yang menyilang di hadapan ratu tapi sebuah teguran dari jenderal yang berjaga membuat Baekhyun melangkah mendekat.

"Katakan alasan kenapa aku tidak boleh menemui selir Do?"

Jenderal itu tentu saja terdiam. Jika itu adalah ratu, dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Aku hanya akan menemuinya sebentar."

Baekhyun melangkah meninggalkan jenderal itu. Tapi secara samar dia juga mendengar seorang pengawal segera di tugaskan melapor pada Kaisar atas tindakan ratu menemui Kyungsoo.

Mengabaikan kondisi itu, ia segera melangkah ke ruang pribadi Kyungsoo. Langkahnya terhenti tidak menemukan Kyungsoo di ranjang ataupun kursi, Baekhyun melangkah mendekat. Dia menarik napas dalam.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi seseorang sangat ingin bertemu denganmu."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau bisa masuk."

Ia berbalik membiarkan Kai melewati tubuhnya. Pria itu lebih terkejut lagi menemukan Kyungsoo bergelung selimut, bersender di salah satu dinding ruangan. Kai sungguh tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Kyungsoo!"

Sepertinya akal pria ini tertutupi oleh kabut tebal, pemuda itu berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Tidak!"

Tidak hanya Kai yang berhenti. Tapi Baekhyun yang akan meninggalkan ruangan juga terhenti karena pekikan penolakan dari Kyungsoo.

"Jangan mendekat Kai!"

Suara Kyungsoo terdengar begitu lemah, tidak hanya itu tapi juga diikuti isakan. Baekhyun berbalik untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, dia menahan emosinya menyaksikan Kai tetap melangkah walau Kyungsoo menolaknya.

Kemudian itu berlutut dan segera menarik paksa Kyungsoo untuk masuk dalam pelukannya.

"Siapa yang telah berani menemui selir."

Saat itu Baekhyun mendengar suara Chanyeol.

"Aku akan membawa Kaisar pergi dari sini."

Baekhyun segera meninggalkan ruang pribadi Kyungsoo. Menutup rapat-rapat pintu dan menemukan Chanyeol telah berdiri dengan amarah menguasai dirinya. Susah payah wanita itu menelan ludahnya, sepertinya Baekhyun sadar telah melakukan kesalahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Ia tarik napasnya pelan sebelum melangkah mendekati Chanyeol.

"Mengantarkan makanan untuk selir Do. Kudengar dia sedang sakit."

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol baru saja akan meninggalkan Baekhyun saat sepasang tangan mungil itu menahan lengannya.

"Chan, ada tempat di negeri ini yang ingin kukunjungi bersamamu."

Pria yang jatuh cinta cenderung dibutakan oleh wanita. Begitulah yang terjadi saat Baekhyun memohon sesuatu kepada Chanyeol. Dia segera meninggalkan kediaman Kyungsoo.

Meninggalkan dua pemuda dalam ruangan itu, dimana Kai berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sulit sekali untuk mendapatkan perhatian Kyungsoo kembali. Kai hanya meninggalkan pemuda mungil ini selama lima malam saja. Ketika dia berhasil membuat kabar baik, sesuatu yang lain justru terjadi pada tujuan ia bertahan hidup. Tentu saja tidak bisa dikatakan bahwa Kai mengetahui permasalahan, ia justru tidak mengerti ketika Kyungsoo hanya menangis berusaha menolak keberadaan Kai.

"Kumohon menjauh Kai."

Hatinya menjadi sakit ketika pria yang dia cintai menolak keberadaannya. Kai yang seperti biasanya bersikap tenang masih berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo. Dia tidak meminta apapun kecuali Kyungsoo menerima keberadaannya.

"Maafkan aku meninggalkanmu."

Pria itu berbisik pelan, masih berusaha menahan Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

"Hiks... Kumohon menjauhlah. Aku benar-benar kotor Kai. Aku mohon."

Ia terdiam setelah mendengar isakan Kyungsoo yang tidak menjelaskan secara detail.

"Aku mohon menjauhlah."

Kai tidak menunjukkan pergerakan apapun, sebisa mungkin dia menahan Kyungsoo tetap di dalam pelukannya. Lelaki tan itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan di mana mata kelamnya menatap tidak mengerti dengan ranjang yang berantakan lalu kaos muslin yang tercabik-cabik, cangkir perak berserakan di lantai serta beberapa kaca pecah di lantai. Kursi kayu yang tergeletak tidak pada tempatnya. Sampai kemudian Kai melihat bercak darah pada kain yang Kyungsoo gunakan melindungi tubuhnya.

Darah itu bahkan telah mengering tapi Kai sangat yakin jika itu adalah darah.

"Kyungsoo?"

Suara beratnya terdengar mengalun lembut. Begitu pelan memanggil nama Kyungsoo.

"Hiks... Kai."

Isakan Kyungsoo tidak berhenti melainkan semakin keras saja. Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, rahangnya menegaskan, sebisa mungkin dia menahan dirinya.

"Ya?"

"Kau akan meninggalkan aku?"

Bahkan untuk sebuah pertanyaan singkat itu Kyungsoo sungguh kesulitan mengungkapkannya. Jemarinya berpegangan erat pada pakaian yang Kai kenakan. Susah payah Kai mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo, ia mencoba tersenyum saat mata bulat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan berlinang air mata. Sekalipun berkali-kali Kai mengusapnya, air mata itu tak kunjung berhenti. Tubuhnya seperti mendapat hantaman luar biasa menemukan sudut bibir Kyungsoo terdapat luka gores. Ia sangat kaget saat Kyungsoo sendiri kembali menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Kai.

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi. Maaf aku pergi terlalu lama, aku mengantar ibumu keluar dari negeri ini."

Ia rasakan tubuh Kyungsoo menegang mendengar pengakuan Kai. Sepertinya kalimat barusan memberi pengaruh sedemikian besar pada Kyungsoo.

"Ibumu sudah menyebrang ke Lu'au. Dia akan baik-baik saja bersama saudara jauhku. Ayahmu sudah merencanakan semua ini, kau mau bertahan sebentar lagi? Aku berjanji tidak aka meninggalkanmu lagi sayang."

Pegangan Kyungsoo semakin mengerat, memberi kesempatan untuk Kai kembali mengelus punggung sempit Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol..."

Kai terdiam sebentar tapi kemudian kembali mengelus punggung Kyungsoo. Bersabar menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Dia..."

Kai mulai berpikir apa yang dilakukan Kaisar sementara dia melarikan ibu Kyungsoo keluar dari negeri ini.

"Dia memperkosaku setelah memgetahuinya."

Detik itu tubuh Kai menerima sebuah kejutan yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Kai~"

Kyungsoo kembali menangis membuat Kai mengeratkan pelukannya. Sesuatu yang buruk melintas dipikirannya, tapi Kyungsoo berhasil menahan gerakan Kai.

"Kumohon Kai... Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku."

Dalam kondisi seperti ini Kai mengelap air matanya sendiri, dia tidak bisa menangis saat Kyungsoo membutuhkan sebuah senderan.

"Tidak akan pernah Kyungsoo. Aku akan membawamu segera pergi dari sini."

Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, perasaan Kai menjadi hancur. Kaisar, lelaki itu harus menerima dendam yang telah dia tumbuhkan pada diri pria tan.

"Kai."

Suara serak Kyungsoo memaksa Kai melonggarkan pelukannya? "Kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu?"

"A-aku ingin pergi dari sini."

Kai mengangguk. "Aku pasti akan membawamu pergi dari sini. Tapi bisakah kau menunggu sebentar? Kaisar masih menahan Ayahmu sayang."

Sangat lama dia tidak mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Membawa pandangan Kai mengitari seisi ruangan, menunjukkan bagaimana Kaisar telah memperlakukan selirnya sendiri dengan sikap yang buruk. Apalagi jika melihat kondisi Kyungsoo ketika dia masuk.

Ia menghela napas berat.

"Kurasa sudah agak terlambat, tapi aku ingin memperbaiki keadaan."

Kai berbisik pelan, dia membawa Kyungsoo beserta selimut dengan bercak darah itu memasuki salah satu tempat _private_ di bangunan selir, tepatnya lebih _private_ dari kamar tidur Kyungsoo.

Mendudukkan Kyungsoo di salah satu pemandian segi empat yang terbuat dari batu tanah liat. Kai bersimpuh di hadapan Kyungsoo. Dia bicara sembari melepaskan selimut dan pakaian yang dikenakan lelaki ini.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

Perlahan dia juga harus menahan diri menyaksikan beberapa luka yang telah mengering di tubuh Kyungsoo. Terlihat bagaimana Kaisar telah memperlakukan selirnya. Pasti sangat menyakitkan bagi Kyungsoo.

"Sebentar lagi, aku bisa membawamu keluar dari sini. Senator Do bilang dia akan membuat ratu hamil agar Kaisar mengalihkan perhatian dan saat itu aku akan membawamu pergi ke tempat di mana Kaisar tidak akan menemukan kita. Tempat yang jauh, aku akan melindungimu."

Saat itu tubuh Kyungsoo telah telanjang sepenuhnya, semakin jelas terlihat apa yang telah Kaisar lakukan, terutama pada bagian vital Kyungsoo. Itu membuatnya sangat marah, namun genggaman tangan Kyungsoo pada pergelangan tangan Kai menahan lelaki itu untuk meninggalkannya.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku?"

Kai segera mengalihkan perhatian sepenuhnya pada Kyungsoo. Dia menggeleng, membawa kepala Kyungsoo menunduk agar bisa merasakan rasa manis pada bibir hati selir Kaisar.

Kai sangat merindukannya, dalam keterdesakan dia menahan posisi Kyungsoo, membawa ciuman itu menjadi penuh gairah.

Untuk saat ini, biarkan Kai membuat rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi kenikmatan.

Air hangat yang mengalir dari bambu perlahan meluap dengan sedikit pergerakan Kai ketika dia mulai membuka tubuh Kyungsoo. Sensualitas dari cahaya yang minim tidak mengurangi gambaran Kai tentang bagaimana Kyungsoo mendesah saat jemari tangannya mengeksplorasi tubuh Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan ciuman di leher.

"Kaihhh owhhhhhh."

Kyungsoo yang bergerak gelisah, mengeluarkan suara erangan setiap Kai menyentuhnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Memperlakukan tubuh Kyungsoo seperti permata kecil yang harus dijaga.

Ia mendesah ketika tangan pria itu menarik tubuhnya, memberitahu bagaimana kejantaannya sendiri telah bereaksi akibat erangan Kyungsoo.

"Ingatlah aku yang melakukannya." Bisik Kai dari belakang sembari membuka kedua paha Kyungsoo.

Dia hanya mampu mendesah, membiarkan lelaki itu memasuki tubuhnya dari belakang. Bergerak perlahan namun dengan tempo teratur.

Inilah yang Kyungsoo butuhkan, dia berhasil menyesuaikan diri dengan gerakan Kai.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Pertanyaan Kai membuat Kyungsoo menggeleng, kedua tangannya mencengkram erat kedua lengan Kai setiap hentakan yang berhasil di buat pria itu pada kelamin keduanya.

Dia kembali menggeleng untuk menghilangkan bayangan tentang bagaimana Kaisar telah memperlakukannya beberapa waktu lalu.

Pegangan pada lengannya semakin kuat ketika Kai mempercepat gerakan di bawah sana, merasakan sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo yang bergetar. Dia sangat paham jika pria mungil itu hampir mencapai klimaks, segera dia mempercepat gerakannya. Menghantam lubang Kyungsoo sangat keras hingga membuat pria mungil itu harus menahan napas. Pada akhirnya Kai bisa merasakan Kyungsoo menggigil saat mencapai sebuah klimaks. Segera tangannya memeluk Kyungsoo, menghujam punggung Kyungsoo dengan kecupan basah.

Dia telah jatuh pada pesona selir Kaisar, bahkan sebelum pria mungil ini mendapatkan panggilan sebagai seorang selir. Untuk kali ini, biarkan Kai mempertahankan apa yang sangat dia cintai. Lebih daripada negeri ini setelah pembantaian keluarganya. Dia masih memiliki Kyungsoo untuk dilindungi.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Peristiwa demi peristiwa di wilayah kekaisaran mendorong banyak hal untuk dilakukan.

Setelah hari itu dia kembali bercinta dengan Kyungsoo untuk menghilangkan bayangan kekerasan Chanyeol. Ia mendapati kesulitan untuk berada di dekat Kyungsoo. Peraturan Kaisar tampaknya menjadi tembok pemisah keberadaan mereka. Walau kemudian Kai berterima kasih karena Baekhyun sepertinya menahan Chanyeol untuk tidak lagi mengunjungi Kyungsoo.

Sepintas situasinya tidak begitu berbeda, namun menjadi sulit. Beberapa orang terus berjaga di kediaman Kyungsoo. Mengurung pria mungil itu sendirian,- _dalam ketakutan._

Untuk menemui Kyungsoo, Kai harus mencari celah yang bisa dimanfaatkan. Seperti kebakaran tempat penyimpanan yang membuat penjaga menjauh hingga dia bisa masuk tanpa laporan kepada Kaisar.

"Kai?"

Kyungsoo berseru saat pemuda itu membuka pintu kamar. Segera dia menghampiri dan mengunci pintu kamar.

Memeluk Kai dengan sangat erat. Ini sudah tiga malam dia harus berusaha payah menghilangkan ketakutan Kyungsoo. Tentu saja sebelum fajar Kai sudah harus menghilang jika tidak ingin tertangkap prajurit yang selalu mengecek keberadaan selir Kaisar.

Ketika itu, Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Barangkali karena dia tidak memiliki kekuasaan. Klaim dirinya sebagai selir Kaisar walau kenyataannya Kyungsoo bisa membuat garis keturunan untuk lelaki itu, nyatanya tidak bisa memberi penawaran apapun. Dia bukan ratu yang memiliki seluruh cinta Kaisar, sementara itu ayahnya juga mengalami kesulitan.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Negeri ini terbentuk dari jatuhan meteor pada belasan juta tahun yang lalu, perlahan penduduk mulai menempati kawasan dan membangunkan tempat tinggal. Dinding yang melindungi negeri ini di bangun mengikuti kawah meteor yang jatuh. Perpustakaan pohon yang sekarang menjadi tempat penelitian negeri termasuk usaha agar ratu mengandung adalah satu-satunya tumbuhan terbesar yang ada pada bagian lain negeri, tetap di dalam lingkaran namun tidak terpusat.

Sulit untuk masuk, begitu juga keluar dari negeri ini. Namun senator Do senang karena istrinya telah mendapat penanganan serta tempat tinggal yang lebih baik daripada di istana kekaisaran menjadi tahanan Kaisar.

Hari ini, wajah pria tua itu sedikit tegang. Pasalnya dia akan melihat kematangan sel telur serta ukuran sel telur milik ratu. Jika semua sudah siap maka sebelum melewatkan dua kali malam mereka sudah harus memecahkan sel telur milik ratu agar siap menerima sperma Kaisar.

Keberadaan lelaki kulit tan itu yang telah membuatnya semakin tegang. Di mana Kai menceritakan kondisi Kyungsoo, mereka kesulitan untuk bertemu dengan selir Kaisar yang menjadi tahanan di bangunannya sendiri. Kondisi pria itu juga tidak terlalu baik, dia harus berpisah dalam kegelisahan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kai, sebaiknya kau pergi ke Kota. Akan sangat membahayakan jika Kaisar menyadari keberadaanmu di sini."

Ia mendekat dan memberi peringatan pada Kai, pemuda itu mendongak dan dia tersenyum. Begitu lemah hanya untuk bangkit dan meninggalkan tempat penelitian itu. Tapi dia harus, jika tidak Kaisar bisa melakukan hal lain lagi menyadari kedekatannya dengan senator Do.

Tunggang langgang Kai berjalan di Kota, menutup tubuhnya dengan jubah dari kulit pohon pemberian senator Do untuk menutupi siapa dirinya, terutama bagian lengan Kai yang telah memberi Cap menyatakan dirinya adalah seorang budak, bukan hal baik jika seorang budak berkeliaran tanpa tuan. Sebab dia bisa saja berakhir di rumah pelelangan kembali.

Hingga matahari tepat di atas kepala, lelaki itu berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan rumah perak yang pernah dia datangi.

Kai tersenyum, sesuatu ia keluarkan dari balutan kain muslin yang melingkar di pinggang. Pria itu mendapatkan bongkahan batu meteor saat berusaha membawa ibu Kyungsoo keluar dari negeri ini. Sepertinya, terkubur dan keluar begitu saja dari perut bumi saat dia mengambil alih ibu Kyungsoo dari bangunan milik Kaisar yang menjadi pusat kawah meteor jatuh dahulu.

Sulit untuk Kai mendapatkan pelayanan jika dia tidak menunjukkan lencana dengan lambang pohon.

"Bisakah kau mengubahnya menjadi sesuatu yang bisa dipakai?"

Kai menunjukkan batu meteor yang dia miliki pada seorang _blacksmith._ Pria tua dengan janggut putih itu terkagum atas benda yang Kai bawa. Pasalnya batu meteor adalah sesuatu yang langka dan sulit di dapatkan. Mengingat benda itu tidak berasal dari bumi. Tapi kemudian dia mengingat Kai membawa lencana pemberian senator Do serta batu meteor di lengannya menandakan benda itu memang milik Kai.

"Aku membutuhkan sebuah belati."

Kai memberitahu pandai besi itu untuk kembali mendengarkan.

Dia butuh beberapa siang agar benda itu berubah wujud menjadi dengan apa yang Kai inginkan. Segera Kai mengambil kulit pohon dan mencelupkan bulu angsa ke dalam tinta hitam yang ada di atas meja. Dia membentuk sebuah segitiga dengan pusaran di dalam ruang.

"Kau bisa membentuknya seperti ini?"

Pandai besi itu menerima gambaran milik Kai. Dia mengamati beberapa saat, berpindah memastikan dan mendapati kepastian dari wajah Kai, segera dia mengangguk.

Sementara di tempat penelitian itu, di mana senator Do mencoba tersenyum untuk memberitahu jika ratu telah memiliki kematangan sel telur dengan ukuran optimal. Betapa bahagia wajah Chanyeol mendengar itu. Dia hanya perlu melewati satu malam hingga kemudian mereka akan memasukkan spermanya.

Detik itu Chanyeol segera memikirkan satu-satunya selir yang dia miliki, sudah beberapa hari dia tidak berkunjung setelah laporan tentang keberadaan ratu di bangunan milik Kyungsoo. Hanya saja, dia terus saja menerima laporan tentang apa yang terjadi pada sang selir setiap malam secara rahasia.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

"Kau merindukanku selir Do?"

Satu kalimat dari mulut Chanyeol. Berhsil membuat tubuh Kyungsoo menegang, pria mungil itu berdiri dengan gerakan kaku atas kedatangan Kaisar yang begitu tiba-tiba. Apa yang membuat lelaki paling berkuasa di negeri ini berkunjung bahkan ketika fajar belum menghampiri. Chanyeol memandang ke arah jendela ruangan yang Kyungsoo miliki di mana helaian kain muslin itu tertiup angin, atau mungkin gerakan seseorang yang baru keluar dari sana.

Ya. Kai baru saja keluar tepat beberapa saat sebelum Chanyeol tiba.

"A-apa yang membawamu kemari?"

Hati-hati Kyungsoo bertanya. Mengantisipasi gerakan Chanyeol yang seolah telah menyadari keberadaan Kai sebelumnya. Tapi kegugupan Kyungsoo lebih menarik perhatian. Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya. Membuat pengawal di belakang tubuhnya memohon izin untuk keluar.

Pria itu berjalan mendekat dengan sebuah cawan keramik di tangan. Membuat tubuh Kyungsoo reflek mundur.

"Aku membutuhkanmu."

Suaranya terdengar sangat berat, seringai kepuasan menyaksikan ketakutan Kyungsoo tercipta begitu saja. Seakan ada bola-bola tepung yang menguasai tenggorokkan Kyungsoo. Ia mundur hingga tubuhnya menyentuh meja kayu.

Chanyeol duduk di pinggir ranjang Kyungsoo, meletakkan cawan tepat di sebelah Kyungsoo atau mungkin bisa dia sebut sebuah meja pribadi milik sang selir.

"Berlututlah di bawahku."

Itu terdengar sebuah perintah. Di mana dia hanya memandang Kyungsoo.

"Ya Do Kyungsoo! Atau perlu kuperintahkan pengawal melakukan pengejaran pada budak yang telah berani berkeliaran di bangunan selir kaisar?"

 **Degh**

Satu kalimat itu cukup memberitahu Kyungsoo jika Chanyeol mengetahui keberadaan Kai beberapa malam ini. Perlahan, dia berjalan mendekat.

"Owhh!"

Sentakan kaki Chanyeol pada lutut Kyungsoo memaksa pria mungil itu bersujud paksa.

Sang Kaisar sedang berusaha memanfaatkan satu-satunya selir yang dia miliki untuk mendapatkan sperma tanpa harus bermasturbasi.

"Owhhhhh yahhh! Lakukan lebih cepat."

"Ugh nghh."

Kyungsoo mengalami kesulitan saat kejantanan berurat itu memenuhi mulutnya. Sementara tangan Chanyeol menjambak rambut Kyungsoo yang mulai memanjang. Memaksa Kyungsoo bergerak, memberi kenikmatan yang sangat penuh untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Berhentilah!"

Teriakan Chanyeol diikuti oleh suara dentuman ketika dia menarik rambut Kyungsoo dan melempar tubuh selirnya sendiri ke lantai.

Pria itu harus mendapatkan spermanya, menyimpan ke dalam cawan yang sudah dia sediakan. Segera pergi tanpa peduli bagaimana Kyungsoo telah mendapat memar akibat kepalanya menghantam lantai.

"Hiks..."

Tidak!

Kyungsoo berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menangis, dia tidak ingin menangis lagi. Sebab jika dia menangis, sama saja dengan dia menyakiti perasaan Kai yang sedang beruang.

Pandangan Kyungsoo menatap ke atas ranjang.

Oh astaga, bahkan bayangan Kai sebelum pria itu pergi tidak mampu menghentikan isakan Kyungsoo.

 _'Aku memiliki hadiah untukmu.'_

 _'Kau akan kembali nanti malam?'_

 _'Tentu saja! Aku ingin memberikannya padamu.'_

"Kai~" panggilan terakhir Kyungsoo seperti sebuah bisikan.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Wanita itu telah terbaring di ranjang dengan kondisi menahan air kencing sejak Chanyeol menyerahkan spermanya pada senator Do, di mana kemudian mereka telah memilih sperma terbaik milik Kaisar. Proses Inseminasi ini memakan waktu yang tidak sebentar, Baekhyun harus mengangkang untuk menerima tusukan akar kayu api yang merupakan jenis akar napas dengan bentuk lurus memiliki celah untuk mendorong sperma milik Kaisar agar tertanam.

Rasanya sungguh menyiksa ketika benda itu menyentuh miliknya, dia bahkan mengeram dan menggigit bibir kuat. Mengeratkan jemari yang bertautan dengan tangan Kaisar.

"Owghhhhhh." Bahkan pekikan itu terdengar seperti setengah desahan. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, dia masih harus berbaring beberapa saat untuk memastikan sperma itu mulai bekerja.

Mereka masih harus menunggu hingga enam belas malam agar memastikan proses Inseminasi ini berjalan dengan baik.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja." Bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun. Sebelum membawa wanita itu kembali ke kediamanmu, mengistirahatkan Baekhyun sementara waktu aman memiliki damlak luar biasa nantinya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Hari itu Seharusnya semua bisa baik-baik saja, barangkali pergerakan di perbatasan pada siang menjelang sore hari sepertinya tidak menunjukkan sebuah serangan.

Sungguh, semuanya bisa menjadi baik-baik saja sampai sewaktu Kaisar mendapat kabar jika selir yang pagi ini dia kunjungi belum sadarkan diri karena pingsan.

Setengah tergesa-gesa dia meninggalkan kediamannya, meninggalkan ratu untuk menuju bangunan milik Kyungsoo.

Perban di kepala dan beberapa herbal menempel di tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Di ruangan itu hanya ada seorang pria tua dengan keahlian mengobati. Lelaki tua yang telah mengabdi untuk Kaisar. Dia berjalan, matanya menatap sekitar. Seolah mengerti, Kaisar mendekatkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya selir Do berhasil mengandung."

Degh

* * *

To be Continue...

* * *

 **Glosarium**

Amber; amber adalah resin pohon yang telah menjadi fosil.

Kayu api; untuk mengganti selang yang digunakan dunia modern. Karena cerita ini berlatar belakang pada zaman dahulu.

 **Author Note's:** pada beberapa bagian menyebutkan sebuah daerah. Untuk memudahkan pembaca memahami kondisi daerah, maka dari itu saya berikan daerah yang bisa menjadi refrensi.

Lu'au ; South Greendland, Denmark. Terletak di artik, wilayah kutub utara bumi.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hallo! It s a long time. Oke! I am back with chapter 6 and this is FULL! Selamat menikmati ^^

Tuberose 06 [ **KaiSoo** ff]

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

Warning: _Everything include in the rating applies to the level of_ _language,_ _adult content, sexual situation in this story, Mpreg!_

Disclaimer : Just a fanfiction!

Summary: _Follow your passion, follow your satisfaction. You get danger!_

[created: 171204]

* * *

Sepanjang hari Kai habiskan waktu di dalam perpustakaan pohon, pusat penelitianna negeri ini. Menjadi salah satu tempat aman bagi budak sepertinya, sangat tidak baik untuk seseorang yang memiliki cap budak berkeliaran seorang diri. Ia memastikan banyak hal, perlahan membuat rencana untuk Kyungsoo bisa melarikan diri bersama dengan senator Do. Terlepas dari segala risiko yang akan dia dapat, Kai hanya perlu mencoba.

"Kaisar mengontrol penuh prajurit di perbatasan serta gerbang utama istana."

Suara senator Do membuat Kai menghela napas, keduanya berada di rak yang sama namun bersebelahan. Pria tua itu membuat cela pada rak kemudian menyerahkan sebuah tulisan yang dibuat pada kulit sapi liar kepada Kai.

Beberapa saat Kai memperhatikan dan dia menyadari jika itu adalah bentuk negeri ini, bentuk melingkar karena terbentuk dari jatuhnya meteor. Mereka harus menyeberang dari sisi berlawanan dari ketika Kai membawa ibu Kyungsoo. Bagian tersulit adalah keluar dari istana. Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga harus membawa beberapa tahanan yang masih bertahan. Beberapa bangsawan yang dianggap berpengaruh namun membahayakan untuk posisi Kaisar, beberapa orang itu masih hidup dan berada di penjara Kaisar.

"Hindari pertarungan."

Kai mendengarkan dengan sangat baik, tentu saja karena mereka tidak memiliki balatentara yang bisa mengalahkan perintah Kaisar.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Kaisar tidak akan membunuhku, setidaknya enam belas malam sebelum kepastian ratu hamil atau memastikan ratu melahirkan. Tapi kau harus membawa Kyungsoo melarikan diri sebelum hari itu tiba."

Kai mengangguk mengerti. Dia segera pergi, walau tempat ini aman untuknya, namun tidak terlalu baik berada di lokasi yang sama secara terus menerus.

Di dalam otaknya, pria itu berpikir hingga kapan perintah pengasingan selir akan berakhir. Jika seperti ini, mereka hanya akan mengalami kesulitan.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sementara di istana Kaisar, pria tinggi itu berdecih.

 **Prang! Prang!**

Pemilik baju merah berhias rumit serta helm perunggu itu tersungkur akibat dorongan Chanyeol menggunakan tombak pada penjaga menaranya. Tempat di mana ibu Kyungsoo seharusnya masih berada. Tapi siang ini saat pelayan akan mengantarkan obat, mereka tidak menemukan wanita itu di ruangan. Tentu saja karena sudah satu minggu untuk pergantian obat serta kebutuhan wanita itu.

"Apa yang lelaki tua itu rencanakan? Jika dia berhasil mengambil istrinya, maka kemudian dia akan memgambil anaknya?"

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Dia berjalan menuju kota, tentu saja Kai bisa keluar masuk kekaisaran tidak melewati gerbang melainkan cela pagar tanaman rambat di bagian timur bangunan ratu. Seseorang dengan postur tubuh seperti dirinya bisa dengan mudah melewati akar tanaman dan memanjat. Sementara bagian luar dia akan menemukan lahan tanpa bangunan hingga beberapa ratus meter ke depan. Hanya ada satu bangunan lama yang tidak difungsikan warga Kota lagi untuk tempat beribadah.

Dia pergi ke balai pengobatan, beberapa orang mengenal Kai dengan cukup baik tapi mereka tidak sadar akan possisi Kai sebagai budak. Sungguh dia berterima kasih pada Kyungsoo. Namun barangkali karena citra kuat yang pernah melekat padanya. Pemuda itu bisa membantu orang-orang yang terluka di balai pengobatan, tidak hanya itu, dia juga sering kali mendapat informasi tentang kondisi di perbatasan dari para prajurit yang terluka.

"Kudengar selir Do sakit cacar. Dia diasingkan agar penyakitnya tidak menyebar."

Gerakan Kai terdiam mendengar perbincangan mereka. Memang seperti itu perintahnya, tentu karena Kaisar tidak ingin siapapun menemui Kyungsoo saat ini. Termasuk ayahnya yang sedang menangani masalah ratu, itu mengasingkan Kyungsoo dari semua orang.

"Tapi siang ini aku melihatnya di bawa keluar bangunan selir."

Alis Kai terangkat, dia memang meninggalkan Kyungsoo, tapi selalu berjanji kembali pada malam hari.

Pria itu tetap diam mendengarkan percakapan pelayan. membicarakan kondisi Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin dia bosan jadi memilih menghirup udara keluar."

"Tapi itu membahayakan..."

 **Prang** **!**

Sudah cukup Kai mendengar orang-orang itu mengatakan tentang Kyungsoo. Cawan Perak di tangannya terjatuh, Kai tersenyum pada pelayan istana tersebut kemudian memilih membereskan kekacauan yang sengaja dia timbulkan.

Lelaki tan itu menemui kepala balai pengobatan sebelum memilih kembali berkeliling di sekitar Kota. Kai tidak hanya berjalan tanpa tujuan, melainkan mencatat setiap kegiatan orang-orang, otaknya sangat cerdas untuk mencoba menyusun rencana membawa Kyungsoo kabur.

Mungkin membutuhkan bantuan para pemberontak untuk bisa menjalankan rencananya. Sayang orang-orang itu perlahan tidak dia temukan karena Chanyeol memanfaatkan keluhan para penduduk untuk menyingkirkan pemberontak, itu juga yang mempermudah jalan dirinya menjadi Kaisar.

Pada sore hari Kai berusaha memanjat tembok memasuki bangunan ratu. Sayang hentakan yang dia buat saat mendarat mengundang perhatian seseorang.

Keringat di tubuh serta debu menempel, namun Kai memiliki aroma maskulin yang tidak bisa dihilangkan dari tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau harus memanjat saat kau memiliki pintu sebagai jalan?"

Suara itu, tubuhnya yang menegang menjadi lebih rileks.

Dia segera menunduk, meminta maaf atas ketidaksopaan barusan.

"Tinggalkan kami."

Wanita cantik yang menyadari tingkah aneh Kai segera meminta pelayannya menjauh.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku Kim?"

Sebenarnya dia sudah berusaha menjaga batas sebagaimana dia ada pada posisi terbawah di negeri ini.

"Bagaimana jika aku menolongmu kembali pada keluargamu?"

 _Baekhyun_

Wanita itu terkesiap. Dia menggeleng segera, namun saat Kai menatap dengan mata yang sangat tajam membuatnya menjadi ragu.

"Jika aku kembali, Kaisar akan memberi perintah menyerang negaraku. Mereka semua bisa mengalami pertempuran yang buruk. Dalam kondisi seperti itu, kau tahu pihak mana yang akan mengalami kerugian."

Suaranya terdengar lirih saat memberitahu Kai. Satu-satunya cara adalah mengkudeta Kaisar, tapi mereka mengalami kesulitan saat Chanyeol mendapat dukungan dari semua manipulasi yang dia lakukan pada pemerintahan di negeri ini.

"Aku harus menemui selir Do."

Kai memberitahu, dia sudah dapat jawaban. Baekhyun mungkin tidak akan membantu apapun.

"Dia tidak ada di kediamannya."

Kabar dari Baekhyun sama seperti yang dia terima saat di balai pengobatan.

Belum sempat Kai bertanya, derap pelayan yang tadi menjauh kembali mendekat. Berbisik segera pada Baekhyun.

"Sebaiknya kau bersembunyi, Kaisar menuju kemari. Aku akan mencaritahu keberadaan selir Do."

Dengan kalimat itu, Kai tidak memiliki pilihan selain menunggu kabar dari Baekhyun. Namun dia masih harus memastikan sendiri.

Sebelum langkah Chanyeol mendekat, Kai bergegas meninggalkan Baekhyun. Pria itu sedikit khawatir dengan cuaca malam ini. Sepertinya akan ada hujan badai.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Langkah pertamanya tidak terlalu bagus, namun dia akan menerima tangan itu sebagai penyanggah. Begitulah cara ratu bertahan sejauh ini. Menghindari tatapan kesal penduduk negeri, namun karena dinding yang mengelilingi istana kekaisaran dia bisa membawa diri untuk mendapatkan kebebesan kecil. Berbeda dengan selir yang saat ini tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

Chanyeol benar-benar mengasingkan Kyungsoo.

"Owghh."

"Kau harus berhati-hati."

Tangan kokoh Chanyeol menahan tubuh Baekhyun agar tidak tersungkur ke depan saat wanita itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kenapa kau masih di luar? Ini sangat tidak baik untukmu, untuk sesuatu yang sedang berusaha di sini."

"Hmmm."

Susah payah Baekhyun menahan desahan ketika jari tangan Chanyeol menyentuh kedua paha dalamnya. Dia tersenyum, berpegangan erat pada lengan Chanyeol. Berlindung di dalam pelukan pemilik penguasa tertinggi negeri ini.

"Aku masih memiliki pekerjaan. Kau harus menemaniku."

Itu bukan sebuah permohonan, melainkan sebuah perintah yang menjadi tugas Baekhyun. Dia harus meninggalkan kediamannya, berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol menuju kediaman utama.

Saat-saat seperti ini. Baekhyun hanya perlu duduk dan menjadi objek bagi Chanyeol. Dia tidak harus melakukan apapun, bahkan jika ingin dia hanya perlu melakukan di dalam pikiran sendiri.

Itu karena Chanyeol sedang bekerja untuk negeri ini, dia telah menyerahkan tugas penyerangan melalui gorong-gorong. Entah daerah mana lagi yang mencoba menggulingkan kekuasaannya hingga Chanyeol memberi perintah seperti itu. Baekhyun hanya perlu memastikan jika itu bukan negara kelahirannya. Di sana dia masih memiliki ibu, Ayah dan saudara serta penduduk negeri yang tidak seberapa.

"Kau penasaran?"

Tatapan Chanyeol membuat tubuhnya kaku.

"Besok sebuah Kota akan di kepung, tentu kami akan mendapatkan kekuasaan dan memenangkan pertempuran. Hanya perlu membuat orang-orang itu mundur ke pedalaman dan merampas hasil panen mereka. Ah! Tahun ini negeri tidak mendapat hasil panen yang bagus jadi kami harus melakukan serangan kecil."

Serangan kecil yang bahkan untuk sebuah kota rasanya terdengar familiar bagi sebuah negeri sebesar ini. Namun begitulah cara mereka bertahan sebagai negeri besar, dengan menghancurkan harapan orang-orang.

"Kemarilah, aku sangat ingin memelukmu."

Namun Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan setiap kali Chanyeol menyentuhnya. Pria itu begitu mencintai dirinya, atau mungkin tubuh Baekhyun. Perlahan dia bersender dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol, memejamkan mata berusaha bertahan dari sentuhan Chanyeol kepada tubuhnya.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau dengar hari ini Baek."

Selalu seperti ini, pada dasarnya Chanyeol akan bertanya dan memastikan Baekhyun tidak mendengar hal buruk tentang dirinya. Karena Chanyeol akan segera menyingkirkan orang tersebut. Namun beberapa waktu dia memanfaatkan kesempatan. Baekhyun tidaklah bodoh, terkadang dia membocorkan tentang penyerangan di perbatasan, untuk memastikan jika yang di serang bukan negaranya. Namun kesempatan kali ini...

"Beberapa orang bicara tentang selir Do. Apa penyakitnya menjadi semakin parah? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja berada di istana? Bukankah itu bisa menular?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Jangan khawatir, itu tidak akan menular kepadamu. Kupastikan kau bisa tenang untuk membesarkan calon anak kita di sini."

Tangan Chanyeol melingkar di perut Baekhyun, memeluknya begitu posesif dengan harapan mereka bisa memiliki keturunan.

"Tapi dia masih berada di kediamannya "

Untuk kali ini Chanyeol hanya menggeleng. "Dia tidak di sana. Aku sudah memindahkannya."

"La..."

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan orang lain. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah menyiapkan diri mengandung calon anak ini nantinya? Sembilan bulan bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk membawa dua nyawa sekaligus."

Baekhyun menarik napas, dalam kondisi ini dia harus lebih pandai berbohong dan memasang ekspresi menginginkan seorang anak.

"Akan menyenangkan memiliki anak."

Satu kalimat pendek yang akan sulit untuk dimengerti oleh lelaki seperti Chanyeol.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kai terdiam di dalam kamar milik Kyungsoo, inilah alasan kenapa dia bisa masuk dengan mudah malam ini. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak berada di tempatnya. Pemuda mungil itu berada di suatu tempat yang tidak terjangkau oleh budak sepertinya.

"Hahh! Kyungsoo!"

Dia mengeram dan menyesali diri sendiri. Segera Kai pergi untuk mencari keberadaan pemuda itu.

 **Drashhh**

Hujan disertai angin, cuaca yang sangat buruk jika Chanyeol menempatkan Kyungsoo seorang diri. Namun hasilnya tidak baik juga, dia tidak menemukan Kyungsoo di tempat-tempat yang memungkinkan seorang selir seharusnya berada.

"Di mana dia menyembunyikanmu?"

Suaranya tertekan oleh derasnya hujan. Pria itu menggigit bibirnya kuat, berjalan gontai menuju pusat penelitian negeri ini.

Penjaga gerbang menahannya, namun kemudian penjaga itu membuka silangan tombak membiarkan Kai masuk, karena dia menunjukkan lencana pohon dari senator Do tanpa sadar jika pemuda itu sebenarnya adalah seorang budak.

"Astaga! Seseorang tolong aku!"

Tubuhnya ditemukan pingsan pada bagian kedua pohon ini.

"Apa yang terjadi Sehun?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil itu menggeleng menemukan senator Do keluar dari ruangannya.

"A-aku tidak tahu, dia sudah ada di sini dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri."

Segera senator Do mendekat, mengecek siapa yang di maksud oleh muridnya itu. Betapa terkejutnya dia menemukan Kai menggigil dengan wajah pucat karena dingin.

"Bawa dia keruanganku."

Sulit memindahkan tubuh Kai ketika pria itu dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Saat ini mereka tidak memiliki catatan yang terlihat baik, pemuda mungil itu hanya duduk dan bersender. Udara dingin dari luar bangunan sepertinya menembus pori-pori dinding, Kyungsoo merasakan dingin pada punggung tubuhnya. Menarik kedua lutut dan menenggelamkan kepala pada sela-sela itu.

Keadaannya sungguh tidak baik, luas ruangan ini hanya berukuran 24 kaki. Jika dia tidak menghitung kamar mandi di bagian barat. Tidak ada jendela, Kyungsoo hanya menemukan sebuah pintu yang dikunci dari luar. Mereka memberinya makan melalui cela di samping pintu, tepat pada sebuah meja kayu. Tidak peduli jika makanan itu tak tersentuh oleh sang selir, mereka hanya akan mengganti seperti perintah Kaisar.

Kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo menghela napas, tiba-tiba saja dia sudah terbangun di tempat ini.

"Kai~" lirihnya dengan suara pelan.

Lalu saat matahari terbit, pemuda itu tidak bisa menyadarinya. Yang dia tahu, makanan di atas meja berganti. Lalu mendengar percakapan di luar.

 _"Dia tidak menyentuh makanannya, bahkan tidak juga untuk minuman."_

 _"Jangan mempermasalahkannya, kita tidak tahu siapa di dalam."_

Percakapan kedua orang di luar membuat Kyungsoo terdiam.

 _'Apa dia di culik?'_

Pelan dia menggeleng. Lucu sekali jika ada yang menculiknya. Pikir Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba perutnya bergemuruh, memaksa Kyungsoo menuju kamar mandi. Sakit di tenggorokkan ketika dia tidak bisa memuntahkan apapun namun mual dari perut sungguh menyiksa.

Wajahnya tampak berantakan saat melihat dari pantulan air. Cahaya masuk melalui sela-sela atap kamar mandi yang tidak terlalu rapat.

Walau enggan, Kyungsoo mencoba makanan yang mereka berikan. Hanya beberapa suap saja hingga memaksanya kembali ke kamar mandi dan muntah lagi, kali ini beberapa cairan serta nutrisi yang baru masuk ikut keluar.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Ini sudah lima hari sejak Kai ditemukan tidak sadarkan diri. Berada di ruangan rahasia milik senator Do, hanya ditemani Sehun yang begitu waspada kepada sosok Kai setelah dia membuka ikatan kalung berbahan meteor dan perak di lengan Kai. Pemuda berkulit putih itu mulai menyadari jika Kai adalah seorang budak.

 _'Dia bahkan lebih baik dari para bangsawan yang pernah_ _mengusirmu_ _.'_

Namun ucapan senator Do membuatnya mencoba mengerti kondisi Kai.

"Ughhh."

Sehun bergegas bangkit saat mendengar pergerakan yang Kai buat, pemuda itu sedikit condong ke depan, berusaha membantu Kai agar bangkit.

"Kau... Kau sudah sadar?" Suara Sehun terdengar pelan. Tangannya yang memegang kedua pundak Kai namun ditepis dengan segera.

"Di mana aku? Kau siapa?"

Tentu saja Kai tidak mengenal Sehun, dia baru saja kembali ke negeri ini pada sore hari saat Kai ia temukan pingsan dan langsung bekerja untuk senator Do setelah menjalani pengasingan beberapa tahun. Ibunya membuat kesalahan pada masakan Kaisar terdahulu, Sehun harus menjalani pengasingan agar keluarga tidak mendapat hukuman. Kaisar saat itu tidak suka membunuh, namun lebih suka menghukum dengan memisahkan anggota keluarga.

"Oh Sehun. Dia sudah seperti anggota keluarga untuk kami."

Kai melirik senator Do yang masuk, dia menyalakan satu obor untuk memperjelas keberadaan Kai. Sebuah ruangan dengan beberapa rak tersembunyi.

"Ini ruang penelitian pribadiku."

Lelaki tua itu berjalan mendekati Kai, meletakkan mangkuk keramik berisi sup hangat kemudian mengecek kondisi tubuh Kai.

"Kau mengalami demam yang tinggi karena hujan badai hari itu. Sebaiknya jangan terlalu banyak bergerak." Satu kalimat pendek terakhir menghentikan gerakan Kai yang ingin turun dari tempatnya berbaring.

"Sistem imun tubuh yang lemah memaksamu tidak sadarkan diri."

"Sudah berapa lama?"

Kai memotong ucapan senator Do sembari menerima sup hangat. Dia mengerti maksud pria tua itu, namun gerakan tangannya yang masih kaku memaksa senator Do mengambil alih mangkuk sup dan memberikannya pada Sehun. Membuat pria itu mau tidak mau harus membantu Kai untuk makan.

"Lima malam sejak kau tiba di bangunan ini."

Kai diam sejenak, kemudian matanya kembali melotot

"Aku harus mencari kyungsoo!"

"Yakk!"

Detik itu tubuhnya dipaksa berbaring kembali setelah pergerakan Kai tidak sengaja menumpahkan sup pada pakaian yang Sehun kenakan.

"Daripada mengumpat, sebaiknya kau ambil makanan yang baru."

Senator Do berhasil menahan emosi Sehun. Pemuda itu tidak senang, namun dia menurut pada ucapan pria tua itu. Tentu saja karena mereka memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat. Bukankah senator Do sendiri yang mengatakan jika Sehun sudah seperti keluarga.

"Katakan padaku apa maksudmu mencari anakku?"

Ini bukan sekedar anekdot tidak berlandasan, dia benar-benar harus mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Kai berusaha menyelidiki ucapan senator Do. Nampaknya pria tua ini tidak sadar jika Kyungsoo menghilang. Namun daripada itu, satu hal lain yang terpikir oleh Kai.

"Apa Kaisar menyadari rencana kita?"

Napas lelaki itu tertahan, dia mencoba mengangguk.

"Bisa saja. Dia pasti sadar istriku tidak ada di menara tahanannya lagi."

senator Do menarik napas dalam, "apa yang harus kuketahui? Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu sebelum kau pingsan?"

"Kyungsoo... Tidak ada di kediamannya. Di luar sana tersebar tentang penyakit mematikan itu. Lalu pengasingan."

Senator Do mengangguk mengerti untuk perkataan Kai. Dia juga tahu tentang pengasingan karena berita itu, namun dia tidak bisa memimpin penelitian untuk mencari obat penyembuh Kyungsoo karena dia harus berfokus pada kehamilan ratu yang diminta Kaisar.

"Aku tahu berita itu bohong. Kyungsoo baik-baik saja."

"Kaisar, orang itu sudah menyadari keistimewaan Kyungsoo."

 **Degh**

Ah, sekarang senator Do baru benar-benar mengerti. Itulah alasan Kai selalu berusaha menemui Kyungsoo setiap malam dalam pengasingannya. Begitu juga malam itu hingga dia pingsan.

"Aku harus mencarinya!"

"Kai."

Tangannya mungkin tidak sekuat beberapa tahun lalu saat dia mengajari Kyungsoo berjalan, mengajari putra tunggalnya memegang perisai untuk berlindung.

"Tenangkan dirimu. Jika benar yang kau katakan tentang kesadaran Kaisar atas rencana kita. Maka jangan sampai kau masuk ke dalam perangkapnya."

Barang kali dia membutuhkan konsep yang sama, namun dalam pekerjaan yang sedikit berbeda.

Keduanya memilih diam beberapa saat, terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai anakku?"

Lelaki tan itu menoleh pada senator Do, memastikan pertanyaan itu membutuhkan jawaban.

"Apa kau tahu Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengharapkan cinta dari orang lain? Keistimewaan itu, terkadang dia anggap sebagai hal buruk."

Ahh lelaki itu, bukankah dia selalu tertawa, dia tidak hanya memiliki rambut jingga yang memisahkan dirinya dari anak-anak lain, tapi senyumnya yang paling mempesona.

"Kyungsoo selalu menjaga jarak dari anak-anak seumurannya sampai kemudian aku sadar dia tidak memiliki satu orang 'pun teman."

Mungkin Kai harus mempertimbangkan hal lain dalam pikirannya setiap mendengar pengakuan senator Do.

"Sewaktu dia berumur enam tahun aku mulai mengajarinya banyak hal sampai kemudian dengan segera dia mendapatkan lencana pohon itu. Aku juga membawanya ke banyak tempat hingga kemudian dia menemukan seseorang yang sangat berharga selain anggota keluarga."

Tepukan pada pundak Kai mengharuskan pemuda itu menoleh. Mendapati senator Do tersenyum pada dirinya.

"Dia pasti menunggumu. Mari mencaritahu keberadaan anakku."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Langkah kaki membawa Kai meningalkan senator Do, berjalan pelan dengan keranjang bambu kosong. Kai hanya membawa catatan dari kulit sapi. Memperlihatkan pada penjaga gerbang yang baru saja berganti, lelaki itu melangkah ke luar istana tanpa harus menaiki tembok.

Hampir saja dia melupakan sesuatu, Kai bergegas menuju rumah perak. Mendapatkan belati yang beberapa waktu lalu dia inginkan.

"Kau menyukai sarung yang kubuat?" Pandai besi itu bertanya pada Kai.

Tentu saja dia menyukai sarung belati itu, tampak elegan seperti kotak wewangian. Mungkin tidak akan ada yang menyangka jika mereka menarik gagang maka bilah belati akan terpisah dari sarungnya.

"Terima kasih banyak."

Ia segera pergi dan menyewa kuda, membawa hewan itu melintas menggunakan peta yang diberikan senator Do.

Hingga dua malam akhirnya Kai menemukan lokasi yang bisa dia gunakan membawa kabur Kyungsoo serta para tahanan pribadi Kaisar.

Mungkin akan menjadi perjalanan yang menyulitkan, karena pada bagian kedua mereka harus melintas aliran pasang laut yang memisahkan bagian daratan utama negeri ini dengan bagian daratan lain. Namun yang paling penting adalah memulai dengan melewati jembatan di daratan yang sangat sempit. Akan menyulitkan jika dia membawa lebih dari 20 orang.

Para pengawal di gerbang istana lagi-lagi menyilangkan tombak mereka saat Kai kembali. Baru saja dia akan mengeluarkan lencana pohon sebagai sebuah perizinan, pandangan Kai tertarik pada papan pengumuman di dekat tembok istana.

Oh astaga! Lukisan wajah Kai sepertinya telah menjadi kabar buruk hari itu.

Tatapan Kai diikuti oleh kedua penjaga yang segera menyadari siapa dirinya.

Entah sejak kapan lukisan dirinya yang menjadi buronan sebagai penentang kaisar beredar.

Tubuh pengawal itu terpelanting ke belakang dengan segera setelah Kai menendangnya, dia berlari menjauh. Melewati jembatan sempit di depan gerbang dan kembali ke bagian Kota. Beberapa orang mengikutinya, namun langkah Kai semakin menjauh dari istana. Dengan tubuh yang cukup tinggi, pemuda itu menaiki sebuah kereta pedagang, bersembunyi di sela-sela tumpukkan karung jerami.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Dia bukan seorang pembelot, namun Kaisar tampaknya menyadari sesuatu yang cukup penting di mana pandangan ratu kepada seorang budak selir terlalu dalam. Lalu alasan budak itu berada di istana, tidak seharusnya seseorang sepertinya menemui selir yang dalam pengasingan dan membuat ketakutan Chanyeol tentang kabar kudeta yang direncanakan beberapa negarawan dan prajurit negeri.

Sendirian di dalam sebuah gudang bekas, Kai berhasil melewati taburan triboloi yang mengelilingi istana bagian timur berkat informasi yang diberikan senator Do. Bahkan pemuda itu mengumpulkan bila logam berdiri yang tertanam di dalam tanah. Dalam tiga malam ruangan itu menjadi seperti gudang senjata, beberapa tali menyandang tombak dari prajurit yang telah dia perbahrui seorang diri.

Di atas kulit sapi, dia menyusun kembali formasi untuk membawa kabur Kyungsoo dan ayahnya serta beberapa tahanan di dalam menara Kaisar.

Pada titik itu, Kai kembali memasuki istana melewati dinding menuju kediaman ratu.

Pemuda itu telah berdiri cukup lama menghindari kecurigaan. Istana tampak memiliki sebuah kegiatan, kemungkinkan besar adalah sebuah perayaan. Karena dia menemukan beberapa kereta diisi oleh kain linen, bahan makanan dan sesuatu yang tidak akan membawa kesialan.

 **Degh**

Lambaian tangan pemuda itu diikuti oleh sebuah senyum.

"A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Kau harus tahu jika kaisar memerintahkan beberapa prajurit mencarimu."

Daripada menjawab teriakan pelan Baekhyun. Pemuda itu melirik ke belakang di mana dua pelayang ratu tampak terkejut melihat keberadaannya, namun mereka tidak akan melaporkan. Kai tahu itu, kedua wanita tua itu mungkin juga bisa membantu karena ingin kembali ke rumah mereka. Bukankah keduanya adalah penduduk dari negeri Baekhyun.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Ucapnya final, membawa turun tubuh untuk duduk di panggungan kediaman Baekhyun. Namun belum sempat dia menyentuh lantai kayu itu, tubuhnya di seret mengikuti langkah Baekhyun.

"Apa kau sudah mendengarnya jika selir Do berada di dalam kediaman Kaisar? Dia berada di salah satu ruangan di sana."

Dia diam beberapa saat.

"Kutebak kau tidak tahu tentang itu."

Kai menunduk, dia berdecih untuk tebakan Baekhyun barusan.

"Dua hari lagi kaisar akan melakukan penyerangan, pesta persiapan untuk bertempuran akan di lakukan besok. Aku tidak tahu negara mana, sepertinya sebuah negara akan mati."

Tubuh Kai menegang mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun. Pandangan matanya menatap isi kamar ratu cantik ini, menemukan kain terselip di sudut, - _tepat di balik lemari._

"Kau pasti merindukan keluargamu."

Dia tersenyum miris melihat Kai menemukan pakaian pertama yang terbawa bersama Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mulai menahannya.

Tubuh Kai berbalik, mengeluarkan lembaran kulit sapi yang terlipat pada pakaian.

"Dari saudaramu. Aku menemukan perkemahan mereka mengelilingi beberapa bagian negeri ini."

Baekhyun membaca pesan yang terselip di sana. Pandangannya menatap Kai tidak percaya.

"Aku meminta bantuan mereka untuk melakukan operasi menyelamatkan terhadap tahanan pribadi Kaisar. Itu terserah padamu, kau ingin ditempatkan di mana."

Baekhyun menghindari tatapan Kai.

 **Brak**

Pintu terbuka membuat keduanya terkejut.

"Ma-maafkan saya. Ka-kaisar menuju kemari."

Mata sipitnya menegang, dia menjadi panik tentang keberadaan Kai di dalam ruangan.

Namun saat menoleh. Pemuda itu telah siap di atas jendela yang akan membawa dirinya melarikan diri.

"Selir Do berada di selatan kediaman Kaisar."

Baekhyun juga segera berlari mendekati Kai, menyerahkan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Maaf, aku hanya mendapatkan kunci pintu ruangan utama."

Namun dengan bantuan itu saja Kai telah berterima kasih banyak pada Baekhyun.

Dia menyebut ini sebuah keberuntungan, tekadnya untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dengan berjuang menghadapi kesusahan.

Kai hanya perlu berhati-hati di mana beberapa penjaga berkeliling memeriksa kondisi istana untuk memastikan persiapan mereka tidak mengalami masalah.

Tak seorang pun menyadari langkah budak seperti Kai di dalam istana ini. Ia tersamarkan oleh gerakan kecil. Sulit untuk menjelaskan, ketika kemudian Kai telah memasuki perpustakaan pohon. Dia terlalu beruntung untuk bertemu Sehun dan pemuda itu membantunya masuk ke dalam menemui senator Do.

"Kyungsoo ada di kediaman Kaisar. Sejujurnya aku telah menyiapkan jalur pelarian untuk kalian. Tapi kita perlu memperbaiki jalur tersebut."

Alis pria tua itu naik setingkat, dia mengalihkan pandangan dari lembaran kulit sapi menatap Kai untuk memastikan.

"Dua hari lagi akan ada pertempuran. Aku masih tidak tahu negara mana yang akan mereka tuju. Yang kutakutkan mereka melewati jalur jembatan sempit sebagai daerah pertama. Jika benar melewati..."

"Maldonfy."

Perhatian Kai dan senator Do teralihkan pada suara ringan dari seorang pemuda yang baru saja bergabung bersama mereka. Tubuh Kai berbalik badan, bersender di meja dengan kedua tangan menopang pada sudut kayu.

Dia menyambut kedatangan Sehun dengan pemuda itu bersama lima orang laki-laki dari keluarga bangsawan, - _atau mantan bangsawan._

"Maldonfy adalah negara kelahiran ratu Baekhyun. Mereka tidak seperti raja-raja kecil yang tunduk pada kekuasaan negeri ini. Bahkan sampai sekarang beberapa perkemahan mereka masih bertahan pada sudut-sudut luar negeri."

Sehun kembali menjelaskan.

"Aku berhasil membawa mereka keluar dari penjara bawah tanah."

Kelimanya menunduk pada senator Do maupun Kai. Penjelasan Sehun barusan menentukan jalur mana yang bisa mereka ambil namun ada hal lain yang harus mereka selesaikan.

"Saat ini kontrol negeri tersentralisasi hanya pada perintah Kaisar."

Hanya butuh sedikit waktu untuk menjelaskan jalur pelarian mereka. Di luar sana, ada sebuah negara kecil yang jauh dari kata peperangan. Tempat semacam itu, benar-benar ada di mana sang raja memiliki hubungan baik dengan penduduk dan pedagang yang datang. Wilayah timur yang barang kali begitu terpencil dengan peternakan dan ladang yang cukup untuk penduduk mereka.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Tampaknya dia memiliki hari yang cukup panjang, Sehun meminjamkan Kai beberapa perlengkapan yang bisa menutupi status budaknya. Lelaki itu tampan dengan sepatu yang terbuat dari kulit semak, celana panjang berbeda dengan pengikat yang berada di pertengahan betis sampai tepat di bawah lutut. Dia terlihat seperti seorang prajurit berstatus tinggi.

Dengan penampilan ini, satu tempat bisa sedikit leluasa Kai kunjungi.

"Kyungsoo, aku pasti akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Mari hidup dengan tenang di negeri yang damai, sayang."

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Terima kasih banyak jika kalian masih mengingat story ini. Maaf karena tidak memiliki banyak waktu luang seperti tahun sebelumnya... Aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi ^^

 **Glossary**

 **Maldonfy;** Maldon, blackwater extuary in Essex, England. -terkenal dengan Maldon 991, syair pertempuran terbesar dalam bahasa Inggris lama.

 **Triboloi;** bola logam berduri. -ada dua macam: ditanam di tanah dan disebar begitu saja. Bagaimanapun bola itu jatuh satu duri akan selalu menjulang ke atas.


	7. Chapter 7

Tuberose 07 [ **KaiSoo** ff]

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

Warning: _Everything include in the rating applies to the level of_ _language,_ _adult content, sexual situation in this story, Mpreg!_

Disclaimer : Just a fanfiction!

Summary: _Follow your passion, follow your satisfaction. You get danger!_

Created: 171229

* * *

Di bawah bulan yang sedang bersinar. Sang malam telah menyaksikan, bagaimana semua kehampaan menjadi sebuah ketakutan.

Ia berdiri dengan semua keinginan. Menemukan jingga di dalam senja.

Lelaki itu... ya pemuda dengan rambut jingga yang sedang menarik kedua lututnya, mengurung pandangan dalam kehampaan. Melewatkan formasi bintang di langit yang bisa dia saksikan melalui cela atap bangunan.

"Kyungsoo..."

Panggilan lirih dari Kai menyadarkan pemuda itu. Pelan kepalanya menoleh dan dalam satu gerakan dia beranjak.

"K-Kai?"

Ketika dia sangat ingin memeluk sosok yang baru saja muncul dalam pandangan. Sesuatu yang sudah ditunggunya dengan melewati malam-malam panjang.

"Sssttt. Sekarang kau boleh menangis."

Matanya memang tidak pernah mengalirkan air mata sejak berada di ruang sempit ini. Meski terhalang silangan kayu yang begitu kokoh memenjarakan keberadaan Kyungsoo.

 _'Dua hari lagi adalah pertempuran besar. Seseorang harus dikorbankan, dan seperti yang kita tahu Kaisar bahkan tidak memiliki anak perempuan. Dia mengubah rencananya untuk menyingkirkan Kyungsoo. Kupikir sejak dia menyadari keistimewaan Kyungsoo, menghancurkan tempat asal ratu dan menjadikan keluarga kecilnya hidup bahagia. Dia benar-benar mengerikan menggunakan alasan mencari kehormatan dewa perang.'_

 _'Kaisar tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Ratu tidak akan pernah mengandung anaknya. Sejak kecil dia sudah disterilkan.'_

 _'Apa maksud tuan?'_

 _'Saat kecil ratu pernah datang ke negara ini, kakeknya yang merupakan raja pada masa itu mengatakan jika dia ingin salah satu cucu perempuannya tidak_ _bisa_ _mengandung_ _untuk menjadi pengajar agama_ _dan Byun Baekhyun terpilih.'_

 _'Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana para orang tua itu berpikir. Kupikir anak adalah kebahagiaan untuk seseorang terutama wanita.'_

Kai mengingat dengan jelas alasan kenapa kemudian dia menemukan Kyungsoo berada di penjara yang mengurungnya seorang diri. Pemuda mungil itu tampak sangat kurus dalam hitungan hari.

"Hiks..."

Isakannya semakin bertambah saat Kai memaksa kedua tangannya melewati sela kayu dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Maafkan aku karena begitu lama menemukanmu."

Dia berbisik pelan di sela-sela pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku."

Bisikannya seperti alunan melodi nan lembut yang mengurangi isakan Kyungsoo.

 _'Jika Kaisar sadar ratu tidak akan pernah mengandung. Sesuatu yang sangat buruk pasti tetap akan terjadi. Hanya saja kita dalam situasi yang berbeda.'_

Tarikan Kai semakin kuat. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan pemuda ini. Setiap kata yang berlalu lalang sebagai alarm kesadaran telah membangkitkan tekad pemuda ini

"Aku pasti akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini."

Dia berbisik sekali lagi.

Dalam situasi seperti ini, Kai putuskan membawa Kyungsoo pada batas dinding terakhir tempat penahanannya.

Setiap langkah yang mereka buat, menjadikan bulan sebagai saksinya. Pandangan pemuda tan itu tidak sekalipun melepaskan keberadaan pujaan hatinya.

 _'Kau harus memberitahu Kyungsoo. Dia akan diselamatkan besok. Tepat_ _ketika ia berada_ _di altar_ _pengorbanan_ _.'_

 _'Di bawah langit gua yang terbuka, air akan turun membasahi Kyungsoo. Saat itu jangan sampai dia menangis agar upacara pengorbanan tidak berlangsung segera. Namun pastikan dia jika sebelum mereka memaksanya menangis, kita akan membawanya menjauh dari altar, itu satu-satunya cara mendapatkan Kyungsoo dan menyelamatkan semua tahanan pribadi Kaisar.'_

 _'Kenapa tidak menyelamatkannya malam ini? Kyungsoo adalah prioritasku.'_

 _'Kita tidak bisa menyelamatkannya hingga upacara besok. Semua rencana akan gagal jika Kaisar tahu terlalu cepat. Kita tidak memiliki bantuan pertahanan hingga besok, aku sangat_ _ber_ _harap kita mendapatkan bantuan tepat waktu.'_

Kai benar-benar menyampaikan pesan senator Do kepada Kyungsoo. Genggaman tangan pemuda mungil itu semakin mengerat pada tautan jemarinya bersama Kai. Tentu saja karena dia sangat ketakutan.

"Kau percaya padaku Kyungsoo?"

Mereka hanya duduk bersender, menghapus jarak walau tidak sepenuhnya sebab jeruji kayu ini telah menjadi penjara untuk Kyungsoo hingga besok.

Pemuda mungil itu menjatuhkan kepalanya ke kiri di mana pundak Kai berada. Ia mendongak dan berusaha tersenyum. Ahhh, terlalu kuat untuk seseorang yang memiliki _dua pilihan buruk._ Kai menyusupkan tangannya yang bebas, mengelus pipi Kyungsoo yang tampak tirus.

"Aku sangat percaya padamu."

Mereka hening beberapa saat.

"Kai~"

Ia panggil pemuda itu dengan suara yang lembut.

"Terima kasih banyak. Jika kita sudah keluar dari sini, aku ingin tinggal di tempat yang tenang, di bawah kaki gunung atau di dekat sungai. Keduanya bukanlah pilihan yang buruk. Kita bisa memiliki ladang yang luas. Menanam banyak tanaman obat untuk membantu pejalan yang lewat. Aku sangat ingin tinggal bersamamu."

Harapan kecil Kyungsoo dibalas anggukan oleh pemuda itu. Tentu saja dia juga sangat ingin.

Malam itu dia mengakhiri pertemuan dengan ciuman yang panjang. Meluapkan segala kerinduan dan rasa cintanya sebelum melangkah pergi.

* * *

Pada waktu yang hampir bersamaan, ada upaya pembebasan yang di lakukan oleh para tahanan pribadi Kaisar. Mantan bangsawan yang masih memiliki harapan hidup namun dikubur dalam batasan tembok melingkar dengan segala tuduhan penghianatan. Satu persatu dari mereka melintasi jalur yang telah dibuat, keluar dari istana di saat orang-orang menyiapkan acara besar besok pagi.

* * *

Sementara di kediaman Kaisar, pria tinggi itu terkejut mendapati wanita yang paling dicintainya tidak menyadari kedatangannya beberapa saat lalu. Bahkan ketika dia telah berada satu langkah di belakang ratu yang duduk menghadap cermin menampilkan keberadaan dirinya.

Sesuatu telah menjadi kabut tebal di dalam pikiran ratu. Ia benar-benar tertelan dalam pikirannya. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya condong ke depan, memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun dalam jarak yang sangat pendek.

Gesekan wajah Chanyeol pada pipi kanan Baekhyun semakin mendekati ujung dan dia menemukan bibir tipis sang ratu tidak tertutup sempurna.

Memaksa tubuh yang jauh lebih pendek itu untuk sedikit berbalik. Menciumnya penuh perasaan yang begitu mendalam.

"Hmphhhhh."

Jika dia menjadi licik, itu karena cinta telah membuatnya sangat nekat.

Perilaku ekstrem Chanyeol dalam memperlakukan baekhyun kerap terjadi. Dia bahkan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dan dalam satu gerakan mengangkat tubuh wanita itu untuk naik ke pangkuan tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Kekuatan tekadnya luar biasa untuk mempertahankan Baekhyun, tidak memberi pembatas untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Dengar, aku hanya ingin kau memikirkanku dan calon janin di sini."

Itu adalah sikap tegas Chanyeol yang secara terus menerus dia ucapkan kepada Baekhyun. Tapi nyatanya, ratu itu telah mengetahui rencana Kaisar.

Pertemuan Baekhyun dengan Kai beberapa saat lalu, ketika tiba-tiba dia menemukan Kai di kediaman Kaisar. Pemuda itu memberitahunya tentang satu hal.

 _'Aku tidak sedang mengujimu, kami sedang berjuang menghadapi kesusahan untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang_ _yang_ _kami sayangi. Saat ini hanya_ _M_ _aldonfy yang tidak mengalami masalah dalam hasil pertanian, Kaisar mengatakan pada para petinggi jika dia akan menyerang negaramu dan membuktikan kau adalah milik negeri ini. Sebagai balasan, selir Do akan dikorbankan dalam upacara besok sebelum perang.'_

Pesan yang Kai sampaikan memiliki implikasi yang jelas, sebuah negara akan mati bersamaan dengan impian orang-orang di dalamnya.

Pesan itu benar-benar mempengaruhi pikiran Baekhyun. Dia bahkan tidak tahu harus bagaimana ketika Chanyeol yang kini di hadapannya memutuskan membawa tubuh keduanya ke atas ranjang.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sepertiga malam ketika para panglima yang baik berkeliling untuk memeriksa kondisi balatentara mereka sebelum sebuah pertempuran besar terjadi.

Ketika alam semesta begitu damai dengan kegelapan dan sedikit cahaya karena bintang-bintang itu perlahan kehilangan cahayanya.

 **Kim Jongin**

Pemuda itu berdandan untuk sebuah usaha penyelamatan, mempertimbangkan seragam dan kamuflase yang dihasilkan Sehun serta senator Do. Dia tidak sendirian, bersama beberapa orang yang sangat siap melarikan diri untuk membentuk kelompok baru dan kehidupan yang lebih baik. Jauh dari negeri ini, jauh dari sebuah keserakahan. Tidak untuk unjuk kekayaan dan gengsi.

Sepatu yang terbuat dari kulit rusa kutub dengan menjahit bagian kaliman yang membentang sepanjang bagian atas sepatu menuju ujung jari kaki. Ia memberi ikatan pada celana gembrong yang digunakannya, membungkus tubuhnya dengan mantel persegi yang ditahan menggunakan peniti.

Tubuh Kai yang lebih tinggi memaksa senator Do untuk menaiki kayu guna memakaikan tudung dari lipatan mantel yang dikenakan pria ini.

"Saat aku melihat anakku bersamamu, aku tahu Kyungsoo menemukan kehidupan yang lebih baik."

Pria itu bicara pelan. Dia selesai membantu Kai bersiap.

"Akan Kupastikan dia keluar dan mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik."

Senyuman yang dia tunjukkan membuat orang-orang yakin dengan rencana mereka hari ini.

Matahari mulai naik, cuaca terlihat sangat baik.

Hanya saja, tidak ada yang tahu secara pasti.

Kai berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan pohon. Langkahnya terhenti dan pria itu mengangkat tangan. Tubuhnya merasakan hempasan angin yang cukup kencang. Napas beratnya meluncur begitu saja, Kai kembali ke dalam. Bertemu dengan Sehun dan memberikan sesuatu kepada pria itu.

"Aku ingin kau memiliki ini."

Sebuah lembaran kulit sapi yang begitu tipis. Terdapat tarikan garis-garis yang dibuat dengan arang.

Pemuda berkulit putih itu juga telah siap dengan penggambaran seseorang yang akan melarikan diri dalam sebuah kelompok. Tujuan Sehun kembali ke negeri ini adalah untuk membantu senator Do, dia juga menemukan beberapa tempat yang bisa memecah keberadaan mereka nantinya.

Tapi apa yang Kai berikan serta sebuah petunjuk membuat Sehun sedikit menegang. Sepertinya dia benar-benar harus siap bertindak.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Ketika sebuah negeri menunjukkan niat berperang, sebuah formasi rapat digunakan.

Perang hanya akan membuat mereka berkorban, bahkan perisai sekuat apapun tidak bisa melindungi mereka. Meninggalkan negeri itu juga bukanlah sebuah pilihan yang tepat.

Orang-orang Maldonfy dari tanah hijau itu mengeluarkan semua pedang, kapak, tombak dan busur yang mereka miliki. Dalam satu perjalanan mereka bergabung bersama prajurit yang telah lama meninggalkan negeri agar bisa membawa kembali putri raja mereka.

Sementara fajar menyingsing, matahari bersiap. Mereka telah membagi kelompok-kelompok beranggotakan tujuh orang.

Beberapa orang berpura-pura mati agar bisa keluar dari negeri dengan sebuah kelompok yang akan memakamkan almarhum. Disaat negeri tidak terlalu aktif karena orang-orang berfokus pada upacara sebelum perang besar.

Di kediaman Kaisar, pemilik kekuasaan tertinggi saat ini tengah bersiap diri tanpa menyadari beberapa hal telah terjadi. Dia juga bukanlah pria yang mau menunggu, ketidaksabarannya membawa langkah menemui ratu. Menemukan wanita itu menghadap cermin hias.

"Kau sudah sangat cantik sayang. Setelah ini, semua orang di negeriku akan mencintaimu sebagaimana aku mencintaimu."

Suaranya mengalun lembut tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Mengulurkan tangannya agar Baekhyun segera bangkit.

"Kau memiliki kotak perhiasan baru?"

Pandangan Chanyeol menatap apa yang di bawa Baekhyun. seketika wajah wanita itu menegang namun dia segera mengangguk pelan.

"Ko-kotak wewangian. Aku boleh membawanya?"

Tanpa memeriksa, pria itu menyetujui begitu saja. Membuat Baekhyun bernapas lega. Ini adalah pemberian Kai saat mereka bertemu tadi malam. Kai ingin agar Baekhyun memilikinya.

Suasana di luar cukup ramai, orang-orang berhenti bekerja dan berhenti melakukan kegiatan. Mereka terfokus pada upacara sakral ini. Kapan terakhir hal seperti ini di lakukan? Rasanya telah puluhan tahun yang lalu sejak mereka benar-benar menjadi negeri yang besar dan ditakuti banyak negeri sekitar.

Jika semua berjalan dengan baik, maka Chanyeol akan menulis namanya dalam sejarah kebesaran negeri ini. Tidak ada yang mampu memperluas kekuasaan setelah kakeknya. Ayahnya bahkan tidak mampu berburu menggunakan busur dengan baik.

Upacara itu di lakukan di tengah-tengah negeri, tepat pada balai kekaisaran. Saat di mana Kaisar dan ratu duduk dengan beberapa senator serta pejabat negara lain di belakangnya. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari jika seorang senator tidak berada di tempatnya.

Lelaki itu maju untuk menyerahkan simbol keagungan. Ia tersenyum saat pemuda bertubuh mungil itu di seret menghadapnya. Memberi simbol pada dahi Kyungsoo sebelum berdiri di tengah-tengah.

Saat Kyungsoo dibawa keluar, beberapa orang yang belum mengetahui rencana Chanyeol benar-benar terkejut. Apalagi mereka mengenal siapa Kyungsoo.

Di bawah terik matahari yang begitu menyengat, dia memberitahu siapa Kyungsoo, memberitahu keistimewaan Kyungsoo yang kemudian ia katakan sebagai kemalangan untuk negeri. Juga memberi tahu tentang negara yang akan mereka serang. Tidak hanya itu, Chanyeol bahkan mengatakan jika seorang putra mahkota akan segera lahir dari ratu yang dia cintai. Pria itu terlalu banyak berharap. Terlalu banyak bualan yang dia umbar.

Namun sorak sorai warga yang memang dibutakan pada kekuasaan atas perang terdengar membahana selama prosesi pidato itu terjadi. Chanyeol berhasil membakar semangat mereka tentang perang hingga melupakan tentang putra tunggal seorang senator.

Semua orang yang menghadiri upacara itu memberi penghormatan pada Baekhyun karena pidato Chanyeol barusan tentang seorang anak yang akan lahir di kediaman kaisar. Namun wanita itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia terlalu _shock_ dengan pengakuan Chanyeol tentang negara yang akan mereka serang besok, tepat seperti apa yang Kai katakan.

Pria itu berjalan mendekat kembali pada Baekhyun, sedikit condong untuk berbisik pelan.

"Aku sudah memberikan kepercayaan rakyatku untukmu."

Posisi Baekhyun tidak terlalu bagus, kedua tangannya mencengkram sisi-sisi pada kursi agar bisa bertahan. Napas wanita itu terasa sesak. Jika mereka semua tahu bahwa dia tidak akan pernah melahirkan seorang anak apalagi putra mahkota. Mungkin dialah yang akan berada di posisi Kyungsoo saat ini.

Ahh pemuda mungil itu.

Setiap langkah yang dia buat di antara sorak sorai mereka yang hadir. Hanya kepercayaan tentang Kai akan menyelamatkannya yang membuat Kyungsoo masih bertahan. Dia dibawa sedikit menjauh dari warga, menuju jembatan kayu yang terhubung dengan goa kecil ditengah-tengah negeri, pusat meteor pernah jatuh puluhan juta tahun lalu. Satu-satunya tempat yang dianggap sangat baik oleh penduduk. Bagian utara Goa terhubung langsung dengan paya-paya daerah luas lahan yang tidak pernah digunakan karena dianggap terlarang. Satu-satunya jalan memasuki goa ini adalah jembatan itu, kini diangkat dan di tarik terpisah oleh parit yang digenangi lumpur putih. Tidak ada jalan melarikan diri selain bagian utara goa.

Sementara langkahnya semakin mendekati pusat dari negeri...

 **DUSHHHHHHHH**

Dari kejauhan, suatu benda terbang ke langit, menarik perhatian semua orang karena perasaan bingung. Begitu pun dengan Kaisar dan ratu.

 **BOMM!**

Benda itu meledak di langit, mengeluarkan cahaya perak diikuti asap tebal yang mengelilingi bagian goa, inti dari negeri ini.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan!? Pergi ke sana dan tarik selir Do keluar."

Detik itu teriakan Kaisar membuat beberapa prajurit mengangkat tombak. Mereka berlari, sayangnya langkah menjadi sulit karena lumpur putih itu menenggelamkan prajurit hingga sedada.

Orang-orang yang berada di upacara itu mulai panik, berpikir mereka salah menyerahkan selir Do, mereka telah melakukan kesalahan. Menganggap ledakan itu barusan sebagai bentuk kemarahan dewa.

Ketika situasi menjadi tidak terkendali, memasuki goa yang kehilangan cahaya karena obor penjaga tiba-tiba mati akibat angin kencang yang terlalu tiba-tiba.

Selalu ada bahaya dalam setiap tindakan, bahkan untuk mengambil miliknya.

"Arghhh!"

Bahkan dalam kegelapan itu, suara teriakan kesakitan dari seorang prajurit semakin membuat keadaan tidak terkendali. Kelima orang lain bersiap siaga. Mereka melepaskan Kyungsoo membuat pria mungil itu berada di tengah-tengah bagaimanapun mereka masih harus mempersembahakan sang selir Kaisar.

"Arghhh!"

Suara hunusan pedang disusul oleh pekikan sakit menguasai seisi Goa.

Ketika utusan yang membawa selir mencoba mengayunkan pedang mereka tidak bisa menyentuh siapa yang telah menyerang. Suara pedang tertahan oleh perisai _hoplite_ besar. Disusul kembali dengan hunusan pedang meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian.

"K-kai?"

Detik itu Kyungsoo bersuara.

Panggilannya di jawab oleh sebuah pelukan yang begitu erat. Membawa tubuhnya tidak memijak tanah.

"Kita harus cepat melintasi paya-paya itu sebelum prajurit Kaisar mengelilingi bagian utara goa."

Suara beratnya dengan jelas menunjukkan kepercayaan diri yang kuat, melewati jalur sempit yang rendah di bagian Goa, menemukan cahaya di luar sana.

Kai menengadah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi? Kenapa menjadi hangat?"

Ia bergumam pelan saat memperhatikan awan kelam bergerak cepat seiring angin kencang yang terus menerpa mereka.

Dari tempat mereka berdiri. Kai bisa melihat beberapa prajurit berusaha melewati Lumpur putih dan beberapa lainnya memgambil jalan memutar.

Sangat jauh di sana Kaisar masih berdiri dengan ekspresi sangat marah. Chanyeol mungkin tertipu, mengira Kai maupun senator Do tidak menyadari rencananya mengorbankan Kyungsoo.

Jaraknya dengan Kaisar hanya beberapa ratus meter saja, namun di pisah oleh parit berlumpur.

Pemuda itu bergegas membawa Kyungsoo melarikan diri. Suasana menjadi berantakan, orang-orang itu panik dan menyalahkan keberadaan ratu serta keputusan Kaisar.

Sikap marah Chanyeol muncul saat mendengar teriakan orang-orang agar Kaisar menghukum ratu. Orang-orang yang berteriak itu, mereka tidak melihat keberadaan Kyungsoo yang semakin menjauh bersama Kai karena posisi rendah mereka.

Boleh jadi jarak membuat Chanyeol kesulitan. Ia memerintahkan pemanah untuk menyerang mereka.

Namun kedua pemuda itu berusaha menghindar sejauh mungkin.

Tidak sekalipun Kai melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Kyungsoo. Ia meminta pemuda mungil itu untuk bertahan.

Ada alasan lain kenapa Kai harus membawa Kyungsoo sesegera mungkin namun tidak bisa begitu cepat.

Karena Baekhyun mengatakan jika Kyungsoo sedang hamil dan dia dibuat percaya bahwa anak yang di kandung Kyungsoo adalah anaknya.

 **"Arghh!"**

"KAI!"

Pekikan Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan tersungkurnya pemuda itu ke dalam paya. Rerumputan yang mengalami kesulitan tumbuh di rawa dangkal itu tidak mampu menopang tubuh Kai.

"Ahhh." Desahannya keluar karena mencabut anak panah di betisnya.

Membawa pandangan Kai pada sosok yang jauh di sana. Di mana Kyungsoo mengikuti pandangan Kai, menemukan Chanyeol berdiri dengan busur panah.

Pria itu, dia yang telah melesatkan anak panah mengenai bagian kaki Kai.

"Kai! Kumohon bertahanlah."

Jika sebelumnya Kai selalu bergumam agar Kyungsoo bertahan, kali ini pemuda itu yang memohon. Tangan dan pakaiannya menerima darah dari tubuh Kai.

"Kumohon Kai!"

Dia berteriak panik menahan darah yang tak berhenti di bagian kaki.

"Kyungsoo. Tenangkan dirimu sayang."

Di tengah kepanikan Kyungsoo, di saat itu beberapa prajurit semakin mendekat.

"Kita harus pergi Kai!"

Susah payah dia membawa Kai berdiri dan kembali berlari menjauh. Tapi langkah pemuda tan itu mengalami kesulitan. Dia selalu selangkah di belakang Kyungsoo, melindungi pemuda manis itu sekuat tenaga dan hatinya.

 _'Apapun yang nanti akan kita dapatkan, entah itu kehidupan baru atau hal lainnya_ _,_ _di manapun kita berada aku akan selalu mencintaimu._

 _Tidak peduli apa yang maha kuasa berikan untukmu, selama itu untukku aku akan menjaga sebaik-baiknya._

 _Aku sungguh mencintaimu, tidak ada kekurangan dalam dirimu. Jika kau percaya, kumohon bersabar sebentar lagi saja.'_

Bahkan hanya beberapa langkah terasa sulit saat mereka harus melewati rawa dangkal yang dipenuhi oleh rumput serta pohon sulit tumbuh itu, sebuah anak panah kembali melesat.

Tidak ada cara menghindar saat Kai sadar Chanyeol mengincar Kyungsoo.

Satu lompatan ketika dia berpijak pada pohon keras yang tertanam di rawa, dia melingkarkan tangannya di kepala serta perut Kyungsoo.

 **"Arghhh!"**

Membiarkan panah itu menusuk punggung belakangnya, tepat di tengah sedikit ke kiri. Chanyeol hampir mengenai jantung Kai.

Detik itu, berbagai perasaannya menjadi kacau. Dia menjadi bingung untuk pelukan Kai yang menghentikan langkah mereka. Namun kemudian kebingungan itu berubah menjadi perasaan takut.

"Jangan pernah menoleh ke belakang Kyungsoo."

"K-kai?" Kegugupan Kyungsoo tertahan oleh dekapan Kai yang begitu erat.

"Sial! Kenapa dia belum juga tiba."

Kai bergumam tanpa melepaskan Kyungsoo.

 **Dashh**

 **"Arghh!"**

Dalam keheningan itu, dengan jelas Kyungsoo mendengar sebuah tusukan diikuti erangan Kai. Panah ketiga yang mengenai tubuh Kai. Dia segera sadar dengan segera.

"K-kai!"

Air matanya tumpah, kesedihan melingkupi Kyungsoo.

* * *

Sementara itu Kaisar masih berusaha menarik satu anak panah pada busurnya.

"Kaisar!"

Detik itu seorang penjaga menghampiri dan berlutut di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Orang-orang Maldonfy menyerang pasukan di perbatasan dengan kuda dan berpakaian zirah. Mereka juga meledakkan gudang penyimpanan senjata untuk perang besok."

Sesungguhnya ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak terduga untuk Chanyeol. Namun dia menjadi tidak terlalu peduli, tetap menarik anak panahnya untuk menyerang Kai.

"Chan!"

Pekikan Baekhyun bersamaan dengan pelukan wanita itu pada tubuhnya. Membuat Chanyeol kaku seketika.

Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun tidak akan pernah melakukan ini padanya, wanita ini terlihat tidak aktif dan juga lemah. Namun itulah pesona yang membuat Chanyeol mencintainya.

Bahkan saat dia merasakan sebuah belati menusuk tubuhnya dari belakang. Wanita itu menggunakan senjata yang Kai berikan, dalam keraguan dia menjadi sangat yakin untuk menghentikan Chanyeol.

"Ba-Baek?"

Ucapannya terbata. Memuntahkan darah dari dalam mulut akibat perbuatan wanita yang sangat dia cintai. Pria itu berbalik badan, tidak sekalipun dia mendorong tubuh Baekhyun menjauh. Yang ada semakin memeluknya begitu erat.

"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa kau menusukku?"

Dia membuat panik orang-orang di dekat mereka namun Chanyeol menghentikan dengan sebuah penolakan saat melihat air mata Baekhyun mengalir tanpa henti ketika tubuh mereka tersungkur.

"Aku mulai mencintaimu Chan. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau menyakiti lebih banyak orang lagi. Aku, aku pikir keberadaanku membuatmu menjadi orang baik. Tapi kenapa kau masih menyakiti keluargaku!?"

Sesungguhnya dia menjadi frustasi. Pekikan Baekhyun menyadarkan Chanyeol. Namun semua terlambat ketika sekali lagi Baekhyun menusukkan belati itu tepat di jantung Kaisar.

"Arghhh!"

Tubuh Baekhyun terpelanting karena tangan seorang pengawal yang memisahkannya dari Chanyeol.

"Cepat panggil tabib! Kaisar terluka!"

Teriakan-teriakan menakutkan membuat mereka semakin panik. Suasana kacau disaksikan oleh puluhan orang dalam upacara perang itu.

* * *

Sementara di dalam paya, pemuda itu menangis terisak saat Kai tak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya. Kyungsoo sangat ingin membalas pelukan pria ini.

"Kumohon bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Sehun akan membawamu pergi dari sini."

Dia berbisik pelan pada Kyungsoo. Pelukannya semakin erat menahan tubuh Kyungsoo, namun sangat lembut di bagian perut.

"Aku ingin anak kita hidup dengan baik. Tidak ada peperangan, tidak ada keserakahan, bahkan untuk kekerasan sekecil apapun. Kau bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik untuknya."

Kebingungan Kyungsoo semakin bertambah. Air matanya tak berhenti untuk keluar.

"Kai kumohon!"

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi!?"

Keduanya mendongak saat sosok Sehun menggunakan baju zirah di atas kuda. Pria itu juga membawa kuda kosong yang direncanakan untuk Kai membawa Kyungsoo.

"Aku membawakan kuda yang kau minta!"

Kai tersenyum pada pemuda itu, rencana mereka tersusun rapi.

Benda yang terbang ke langit itu adalah sebuah rakitan kembang api untuk menyamarkan ledakan di gudang penyimpanan senjata negeri ini. Sehun sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Tahanan lain telah memulai perjalanan menjauh ketika orang-orang dari tanah hijau tempat Baekhyun berasal melakukan serangan konvensional. Hanya tertinggal mereka bertiga yang harus keluar dari tempat ini. Namun tidak terpikir oleh Sehun jika dia menemukan Kai dalam keadaan kritis di mana beberapa prajurit berpedang semakin mendekat.

"Bawa Kyungsoo menjauh dari sini."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat saat Kai mendorong tubuhnya dalam satu gerakan. Dengan sigap Sehun menangkap tubuh yang lebih mungil itu. Dia juga sama terkejutnya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak banyak waktu yang kita miliki, Maldonfy tidak mengenal kalian. Mereka bisa menyerang kalian juga. Segera bawa Kyungsoo menjauh. Aku akan menahan mereka untuk kalian."

Kai berteriak memberi Sehun perintah sembari tubuhnya berbalik. Dia mengeluarkan pedang bersiap untuk menghadapi beberapa prajurit yang semakin mendekat.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Kai melirik kuda yang kosong.

"Aku akan menyusul kalian."

Dia kemudian bicara tanpa melihat Kyungsoo.

Tubuh pemuda mungil itu kemudian melepaskan diri dari Sehun, melompat turun membuat cipratan air yang mengejutkan Kai.

"Kyungsoo!" Dia segera berbalik dan mendapatkan pelukan yang begitu hangat.

"Apa aku hamil!?"

Tubuhnya menegang mendengar pertanyaan barusan. Air mata pemuda itu ikut mengalir. Dia mengangguk membenarkan. Membuat Kyungsoo melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya. Mencium bibir Kai dengan sangat dalam.

"Jangan khawatir."

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan menunggumu. Aku tahu kau pasti menyiapkan tempat yang baik untuk kami."

Air mata Kyungsoo dihapus dengan lembut.

"Pergilah lebih dulu. Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Kyungsoo dibuat percaya oleh ucapan Kai. Pemuda itu mencengkram ikatan yang menutupi simbol budak di lengannya dan menunjukkan pada Kyungsoo.

"Ingat ini, aku akan mengembalikannya padamu."

Kyungsoo melepaskan diri sebelum mengangguk, ia berbalik dan menerima uluran tangan Sehun.

Saat ini, tidak ada ketakutan yang bisa Kyungsoo tunjukkan. Jika Kai mempercayakan dirinya pada pemuda yang bahkan sudah sangat lama tidak Kyungsoo lihat ini, maka dia juga harus sangat percaya.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

 **Glossary**

 **Belati;** senjata tajam dengan fungsi menusuk atau menikam. Lebih kecil daripada pisau.

 **Hoplite;** _hoplon;_ sejenis perisai yang digunakan oleh para prajurit Yunani Kuno. Senjata yang dibawa.

 **Paya;** rawa (yang bertumbuh-tumbuhan).

 **Sterilisasi;** metode paling efektif dalam mencegah kehamilan secara permanen **.**

 **Zirah;** pakaian ; lapisan pelindung yang dikenakan melindungi tubuh maupun kendaraan dari senjata atau benda yag dapat memberi luka fisik **.**

 **AN** _: I enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading my story. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed Tuberose. To taken time out of your day to read it and sent me honest and kind words. But, don t forget. It is_ _ **just a fanfiction**_ _by me._

Regards

 _Rosie_ _._


	8. Chapter 8

Tuberose 08 [ **KaiSoo** ff] END

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

Warning: _Everything include in the rating applies to the level of_ _language,_ _adult content, sexual situation in this story, Mpreg!_

Disclaimer : Just a fanfiction!

Summary: _Follow your passion, follow your satisfaction. You get danger!_

Created: 17.12.31

* * *

Hari itu, sebuah perang terjadi di negeri yang sangat besar. Serangan konvensional dilakukan dari orang-orang yang telah melakukan perjalanan, berlindung pada benteng dan parit yang mengelilingi negara ini untuk waktu yang lama. Menunggu keheningan saat semua orang-orang di dalamnya tidak siap menerima serangan, menunggu ketika tidak ada penjagaan di perbatasan.

Pada saat terakhir, negeri tidak mendapatkan perintah dari Kaisar yang tak sadarkan diri. Perang yang sangat kacau dimana orang-orang berusaha bertahan. Tidak mengenal dengan baik kelompok-kelompok yang menghunuskan pedang, melemparkan tombak maupun melepaskan anak panah.

Pertahanan yang dilakukan oleh prajurit pemilik tanah kekuasaan mampu memukul mundur kelompok penyerbu dari Maldonfy.

Pada waktu yang sama, orang-orang itu berhasil menjauh dari perang besar yang terjadi di negeri. Membagi diri menjadi beberapa kelompok kecil dan memisahkan diri mencari kehidupan yang lebih baik.

* * *

~ **Ros** é~

* * *

Di ujung pulau, pemuda berkulit putih itu menghentikan kuda yang mereka tunggangi.

Dia melompat turun kemudian menerima tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Kyungsoo?"

Panggilan Sehun perlahan membuat Kyungsoo meraih kesadaran. Wajahnya sedikit pucat, tenggorokkannya terasa sakit karena begitu kering. Ia menerima cawan kecil berisikan air yang ditawarkan Sehun.

"Pelan-pelan."

Ucap pemuda itu berusaha membantu Kyungsoo untuk meneguk minumannya.

Dia berani memgambil waktu istirahat di pinggir pulau, kuda yang menjadi kendaraan mereka juga tentu merasakan lelah berlari hampir satu hari penuh.

"Kita akan menyeberang malam ini."

Ucapan Sehun membuat Kyungsoo mendongak, dia tentu kebingungan. Pandangannya mengarah pada sebuah perahu kecil beberapa meter dari tempat mereka. Tidak ada perahu lain, artinya mereka harus menunggu orang-orang yang tertinggal agar bisa pergi bersama.

"Itu adalah perahu terakhir. Mereka telah meninggalkan satu untuk kita." Penjelasan Sehun masih ditolak oleh Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana dengan Kai? Ayahku?"

Sehun memejamkan matanya, dia menarik napas dalam. Ia berdiri dan menepuk debu yang menempel di pakaiannya.

"Aku akan mencari perbekalan untuk perjalanan kita."

Dia meninggalkan Kyungsoo, hanya beberapa meter saja memasuki hutan kembali. Menemukan tanaman liar yang bisa digunakan sebagai perbekalan. Pemuda itu jelas bisa membedakan tanaman beracun dan tidak. Dia kemudian tersenyum menemukan strawberry hutan menjalar di sebuah semak.

"Pemuda itu benar-benar menyiapkan yang terbaik untukmu."

* * *

~ **Sorry~**

* * *

Bisiknya lirih pada diri sendiri. Sejujurnya Sehun masih ingin percaya tapi mereka telah menunggu hingga langit menjadi sangat gelap. Dia putuskan memaksa Kyungsoo menaiki perahu dan meninggalkan Kai dengan kepercayaan pemuda itu akan menyusul mereka.

"Gunakan ini," dia melempar jubahnya sendiri untuk Kyungsoo namun ditolak pemuda mungil itu.

Ia memilih menarik lutut dan terus memandang jauh pada daratan yang mulai tidak terlihat lagi.

Sehun mendesah kesal, memaksa membungkus tubuh Kyungsoo dengan jubahnya.

"Setidaknya hangatkan anakmu."

Dia berdecih kesal, kemudian menghempaskan tubuh, duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

Diterangi oleh obor kecil.

Bintang-bintang bersinar, beberapa berwarna merah.

Di langit, mereka bisa melihat sebuah lintasan.

"Kami terkejut mengetahui kau hamil. Tabib yang menyadari kondisi kehamilanmu tidak hanya memberitahu Kaisar, tapi dia juga memberitahu ratu. Wanita itu yang kemudian mengatakan pada Kai."

Penjelasan itu membuat Kyungsoo hening, tapi Sehun tidak berhenti bicara.

"Senator Do... Dia berkata pada kami berdua jika itu anakmu dengan Kai."

Kyungsoo menunduk dalam.

"Tapi..." Suaranya tertahan di tenggorokkan. "Pria itu... Dia..." Ia bahkan mulai terisak sendiri.

"Dia juga melakukannya padaku, menumpahkan spermanya..." Tangis Kyungsoo pecah. Menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lutut yang terlipat. Hatinya hancur jika harus memikirkan itu. Sedikit perasaan takut muncul.

"Kyungsoo dengarkan aku."

Paksaan Sehun agar Kyungsoo menatapnya membuat pemuda mungil itu mendongak.

"Kau harus tahu kenapa Ayahmu sangat yakin itu adalah anak Kai. Karena Kaisar maupun Ratu tidak akan bisa menghasilkan anak. Wanita itu telah dia sterilkan. Sementara bajingan itu, kau harusnya melihat hasil penelitian Ayahmu sendiri tentang genetika keluarga Kaisar. Sindrom genetika menyebabkan dia mengalami kemandulan. Ayahmu berbohong mengatakan dia memiliki sperma yang baik. Karena jika Ayahmu mengatakan yang sebenarnya, ibumu mungkin akan mendapatkan masalah kala itu."

"Ibu..."

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun saat mengucapkan satu kata itu.

"Kita akan menemui ibumu. Kai memberiku peta menuju Lu'au."

 **BOMM!**

Saat itu keduanya menatap langit bersamaan. Terdengar suara ledakan keras di langit. Jauh lebih keras dari ledakan kembang api yang di buat Sehun pagi ini.

Dari kegelapan malam di tengah terombang-ambing air laut, keduanya bisa melihat bola api di langit. Diikuti garis lintasan asap menggores langit malam. Getaran kuat terjadi bahkan obor yang menyala mati dalam satu hembusan ketika bola api itu melintas di atas mereka. Segera Sehun menggunakan tubuhnya melindungi Kyungsoo. Mereka hanya menerima gelombang kejutan karena nyatanya benda itu melaju ke daratan.

 **BOOM!**

Suara ledakan yang jauh lebih besar saat benda itu menghantam bumi.

"Sehun _-ah_ , apa yang terjadi?"

Perahu yang mereka gunakan menerima gelombang laut cukup besar namun teratur, pandangan keterkejutan Kyungsoo mengajak Sehun menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di daratan yang mereka tinggalkan.

Cahaya kekuningan dari sebuah negeri tempat mereka berasal. Begitu terang seolah fajar dalam satu balikan waktu.

* * *

 **~this~**

* * *

Dalam satu hari, sebuah negeri hancur bersamaan dengan keserakahan orang-orang di dalamnya. Meninggalkan duka mendalam tidak hanya untuk negeri karena mereka kehilangan satu-satunya penguasa yang tertinggal, tapi juga untuk bangsa Maldonfy tempat Ratu berasal. Para menyerang yang tidak seberapa itu mengalami kegagalan dengan pertahanan dari perintah para panglima.

Bahkan dalam perang besar yang terjadi selama satu hari itu berakhir dengan bencana alam yang tidak diinginkan. Sebuah meteor sebesar 50 meter menghantam dan menghancurkan negeri yang amat berkuasa.

* * *

 **~time~**

* * *

 _Syair paling indah yang pernah dikatakan para penyair selalu berada di akhir._

 _Seperti janji agar orang-orang mencoba kehidupan baru_

 _Musim berganti_

 _Mengiringi kehidupan yang terus berjalan_

 _Kadang-kadang setelah kerja keras bekepanjangan, mereka segera menemukan kearifan dari pengetahuan._

 _Pergerakan teratur dari bulan, bumi dan matahari_

 _Sifat manusia menyadari banyak hal baik._

* * *

 **~to~**

* * *

Lu'au

Bulan ke delapan sejak kedatangan mereka di negeri kecil nan makmur ini.

Melintasi padang rumput luas dan melewati daerah perbukitan.

Suara kicauan burung menyambut langkah petani, dentingan dari para pandai besi memperbaiki alat perkebunan dan pertanian, tidak ada senjata untuk membunuh anak manusia. Yang ada sebuah alat untuk menunjang kehidupan.

Di sana, seorang pemuda duduk dengan perut yang cukup besar. Memandang ke samudera luas. Setiap hari dia sempatkan diri ke tempat ini. Barang kali seseorang akan tiba dan dia akan menjadi orang pertama yang merentangkan tangan untuk menyambut kehadirannya.

Tidak jauh dari tempat pemuda itu, seorang wanita tua dan pemuda berkulit putih hanya bisa diam dan mengawasi saja.

"Dia sendiri yang menyaksikan meteor itu menghancurkan negeri. Tapi kenapa-"

Kalimatnya belum sempurna namun wanita ini segera menghentikan ucapan pemuda itu.

"Kyungsoo! Sehun- _ah,_ kau tahu apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Wanita itu mencengkram erat lengan Sehun. Membuatnya sadar jika sosok pemuda yang sedang mereka awasi menunduk dan memegang perutnya menahan sakit.

"Kupikir dia akan melahirkan minggu depan."

Dia bergegas menghampiri sosok Kyungsoo.

"Ahh aku belum yakin bagaimana cara mengeluarkan bayi ini nanti!"

Dalam kepanikan dia tetap melangkah cepat.

"S-sakittt!" Kyungsoo merintih, berpegangan erat pada Sehun saat pemuda itu menopang tubuhnya. Air ketubannya pecah bersamaan sebuah konstraksi.

Susah payah Sehun menggendong Kyungsoo menuruni perbukitan menuju gubuk kecil yang telah menjadi tempat tinggal mereka beberapa waktu ini.

Membaringkan Kyungsoo di atas ranjang keras, dia menjadi panik. Pasalnya Kyungsoo bukan seperti wanita kebanyakan. Dia laki-laki, namun keistimewaan itu membuatnya mampu mengandung.

Kepanikan membawa Sehun banyak menarik napas, dia meminta ibu Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai membaik sejak di rawat di sini membantu proses kelahiran Kyungsoo.

Sehun benar-benar mengalami serangan panik.

"Jika saja kau ada di sini. Dia pasti bisa melahirkan dengan lebih baik."

Apa yang barusan saja pemuda ini ucapkan. Dia gemetar saat membantu Kyungsoo membuka kedua pahanya.

Tepukan ringan ibu Kyungsoo berhasil menarik perhatian Sehun.

"Jikapun suamiku masih hidup, dia pasti akan meminta kau yang membantu proses kelahiran ini. Pria itu tidak akan sanggup melihat penderitaan seseorang yang akan melahirkan."

Ahh mereka membicarakan senator Do. Seharusnya kuberitahu pada kalian, jika penyebab ledakan di ruang penyimpanan senjata pada hari itu dilakukan oleh senator Do. Dia menyerahkan diri untuk mengurangi senjata kekaisaran. Dia juga telah mengajari Sehun banyak hal dalam waktu satu malam untuk mempersiapkan kelahiran ini.

Kai?

Tenang dan tariklah napas yang cukup dalam. Karena aku akan memberitahu kalian sesuatu. Jangan mengumpat ataupun marah padaku, apalagi bertindak kasar.

Semua adalah kehendak yang maha kuasa. Pemuda itu tidak selamat dalam ledakan meteor yang terjadi malam itu. Tapi pengrobanannya, dimulai lagi hari ini.

Ketika lelaki yang dicintainya tetap bertahan dengan kandungan yang semakin membesar.

Sementara saat ini, Sehun telah membersihkan dirinya. Dia meminta Kyungsoo menekuk kedua lututnya memperlihatkan kelamin miliknya. Pria itu menekan perut Kyungsoo yang membuncit, merasakan pergerakan bayi di dalam sana.

Dia menarik napas dalam. Tangannya menjadi sedikit gemetar saat harus menyentuh kejantanan Kyungsoo. Dalam pembelajarannya, senator Do mengatakan jika Kyungsoo akan mengeluarkan bayi melalui kejantaannya. Sudah sangat lama dia memikirkan ini, tapi Sehun hanya harus mengikuti apa yang telah dia ingat dengan baik.

"Akhhh." Dorongan Kyungsoo menandakan rasa sakit yang dia terima. Berpegangan erat pada Ibunya, pemuda itu meringis menahan sakit.

"Tetap atur napasmu Kyungsoo." Dia memberi perintah, berbalik badan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sebentar. Sehun perlu mengambil cawan bersih di dalam almari yang telah dia siapkan. Pemuda itu bernapas lega, dia telah menyiapkan ini beberapa hari lalu, jika saja tidak maka kesulitan pasti akan menghampiri.

"Kyungsoo, tarik napasmu dalam."

Dalam keadaan panik, Sehun berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Jemarinya bahkan masih bergetar ketika mengambil cairan di atas cawan. Itu adalah cairan infus yang dia buat. Menggunakan isoleusin yang terkandung di dalam putih telur, hasil penyulingan jagung, serta elektrolit telah membentuk cairan kental yang kemudian dioleskan Sehun pada kejantanan Kyungsoo.

"Kumohon agar berhasil."

Pelan dia menuntun Kyungsoo untuk bernapas dengan tenang agar bisa mengendalikan rasa sakit yang dialaminya.

Kyungsoo mulai bisa mengendalikan napasnya dengan baik, vibrasi yang dia buat tidak mengganggu proses yang mereka lakukan sekarang.

Pandangan takjub Sehun menatap kejantanan Kyungsoo yang mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda pembesaran. Membuat mata sipit Sehun memandanginya dengan takjub.

"Arghhhh!"dorongan Kyungsoo semakin kuat, dua orang itu juga merasakan bagaimana pengorbanan Kyungsoo.

"Lakukan lebih kuat Kyungsoo."

dengan gerakan lembut Sehun mengangkat kejantanan Kyungsoo yang mulai membesar, hampir sebesar kepalan tangan orang dewasa. Dia kembali mengoleskan air infus.

Kedutan kecil pada titik Kyungsoo membuat Sehun memberanikan diri mengambil belati bersih yang sudah dia siapkan.

"Ahahh," bahkan pemuda itu memerlukan beberapa saat agar benar-benar yakin.

Pelan dia menggores kejantanan Kyungsoo agar bisa mengeluarkan bayi itu.

"Ahhhhh."

Desahan Kyungsoo menandakan sebuah kehidupan baru yang dia keluarkan. Pemuda mungil itu mengambil napas dalam. Sementara Sehun mengurus bayinya yang baru keluar dan menyerahkan pada Ibunya. Lelaki berkulit putih itu kembali mengurus Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun, dia harus memperhatikan Kyungsoo secara berlebihan.

"Kau benar-benar luar biasa Kyung."

"Huee hueee."

Hari itu,,,

Tepat pada waktu yang telah ditentukan. Kemudian seorang bayi lahir ke dunia.

Banyak proses yang telah dia lalui, dari setetes mani laki-laki yang begitu dia cintai, bahkan sampai detik dia melahirkan seorang bayi. Beribu-ribu sperma yang tidak dapat dilihat dengan mata, salah satunya telah berhasil bertemu dengan ovum hingga menjadi seorang bayi laki-laki.

Kyungsoo yang berhasil menahan kesadarannya menangis melihat Ibunya sendiri menyerahkan bayi tampan itu.

"Kai," bisiknya begitu lirih. Dia tidak melupakan pemuda itu. Bagaimanapun, sosok Kai akan selalu ada bagi Kyungsoo.

Dengan gerakan pelan, ujung telunjuk Kyungsoo menyentuh sudut bibir bayi itu. Darahnya berdesir merasakan gerakan kecil bayi di dalam gendongannya.

"Dia berhasil lahir ke dunia dengan selamat."

Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir, membuat Kyungsoo harus menjaga jarak agar tidak menyakiti bayi laki-lakinya.

Rasa sakit yang dia terima setelah melahirkan ternyata mengusik Kyungsoo. Membuat Sehun kembali panik, dia mengambil bayi itu dan menyerahkan kembali pada ibu Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo! Kumohon tetap jaga kesadaranmu! Kyungsoo!"

Nyatanya pekikan Sehun tidak berarti apa-apa untuk menjaga kesadaran Kyungsoo. Kasih sayang yang Maha Kuasa telah membawanya dalam keadaan yang lebih baik.

Akhir dari sebuah kehidupan yang baik.

* * *

 **~say~**

* * *

Sepuluh tahun kemudian.

"Paman! Aku menemukan ini saat di perjalanan."

Teriakan bocah yang baru saja memasuki rumah itu menarik kesadaran Sehun. Ia menoleh dan menemukan anak lelaki itu mengangkat belati dengan sebuah sarung. Ketika mengamati dengan baik-baik, Sehun menyadari belati itu terbuat dari batu meteor, yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah sarung belati itu.

Ia tersenyum kemudian melambaikan tangan meminta pemuda itu mendekat.

"Kau menginginkannya?"

Dia mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa memilikinya."

"Aku juga menemukan ini Paman."

Sehun kembali menoleh dan betapa terkejut pemuda itu melihat apa yang Kai kecil temukan.

pelan dia kemudian menarik Kai dalam pelukannya, membuat bocah itu menjadi bingung.

Tentu saja karena Kai kecil menunjukkan sebuah kalung dengan hiasan batu meteor. Sudah sangat lama dia tidak melihat benda itu, ada sebuah rahasia yang mungkin tidak disadari orang-orang tentang kalung itu.

Sehun meminjam kalung itu sebentar, kemudian membawa Kai kecil menuju ruang penelitiannya di bawah tanah.

Ruangan yang gelap, namun bocah itu terbelalak kaget dengan apa yang dia lihat. Saat Sehun membuka satu lubang di atap, sebuah cahaya menerobos masuk. Cahaya lurus itu kemudian terpantul kembali oleh kalung meteor yang ada di tangan Sehun. Bentuknya yang tidak beraturan membentuk sebuah pola di timur ruangan.

"Sepertinya sangat menyenangkan."

Bisik Kai kecil seolah melihat bayangan seseorang tertawa di sana.

Dari kegelapan. Muncul cahaya terang di dinding, oleh matahari yang terbenam, dia memiliki warna lain.

Melewatkan kegelapan. Terlihat seperti seseorang yang memiliki rambut jingga.

"Kau bisa menyimpan keduanya."

Kai kecil yang belum mengerti banyak hal. Dia menerima pemberian Sehun dan mengakhiri pertunjukkan hari itu.

"Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik."

* * *

 **~goodbye~**

* * *

AN: thanks for you all... thanks for everything. Thank you! I just wanna say, that's okay!

 **~the End~**


End file.
